


A Dangerous Game

by Lex_Noctis



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Biotics Play, Blow Jobs, Bondage, D/s, Dominance, Exhibitionism, F/F, Group Sex, Humiliation, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_Noctis/pseuds/Lex_Noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Shepard – a famous hero, loyal Alliance soldier, the only hope of defeating the Reapers. But behind the curtain, in the shadowy world of intrigue and dominance, violence and sex, she is the new Shadow Broker. Intent on winning the war and reshaping the galaxy to her liking. In the long and treacherous game the balance of power shifts and hunters often become prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Takes place during and after ME3.  
> AN: So yeah, this is a story about "what if a renegade Shepard went much further then possible in the games?" Basically this Femshep was paragon during ME, but throughout ME2 she was completely disillusioned about the galaxy, Alliance, Council, all the races. Oh, and turns out she's an irresistible dominatrix and keeps several willing slaves. Aria is in so much trouble! This story follows most of the same major events of ME story, but differs greatly in details, motivations and character interactions. Possible death of minor characters later on.

_...sliding out of that pretentious human armor. Like anyone in the galaxy cares about human accomplishments! N7? Pfft! Still her body should be toned and muscular... Maybe even some scars?”_

Purple lips started to form a predatory smile that immediately turned into disgusted grimace.

“Dammit!” the purple skinned asari cursed loudly prompting a few wary glances from her bodyguards. She did not bother to notice. Leather clad hand slammed still half full glass of Serrice Ice on the table. “For fuck's sake not this again...” she continued under her breath this time.

Aria T'Loak was furious. It was the fifth time she found herself thinking about Shepard. And not in a sense of a useful tool to progress her own plans, oh, and save the whole galaxy from annihilation, but that was definitely not as important as helping her get Omega back.

It has been three weeks since then, but the Queen was still stuck on the Citadel away from her royal couch in Afterlife. The rebuilding process was not going as fast as Aria would have wanted. It would have been easy plus quite a bit satisfying to tear apart some of those responsible, but... Even Aria had to admit that she needed those people however incompetent they may be. There was just not enough bodies on Omega at this point to relieve stress by reducing that number.

Stress. It would be acceptable to relieve some tension using a warm body in a way that would not involve killing. Grab a stripper and fuck her brains out until she begged Aria to stop. Or grab a stripper and tease her until she begged to be fucked. Either way Aria would get some measure of relief from dominating both body and mind.

Then she remembered where she was.

Ugh. No way. The stripper in this piss hole these uptight, pretentious snobs called Purgatory were so far below Aria's standards they would not be able to even disembark on Omega. What a pathetic, creditworthy excuse of a bar! If only she could be back at Afterlife enjoining the view from her couch. The couch that Shepard somehow managed to safe as well. That was unexpectedly accommodating.

No. The most unsuspecting thing was that she did not intervene. Aria murdered Petrovsky with her own hands in full view of the human and the Spectre did not even flinch a muscle. The Queen of Omega thought she would surely protest, maybe even physically stop her from fulfilling her revenge. Aria was even prepared to allow the scum general to be taken away, all Shepard had to do was ask. It would be a terrible price to pay, but returning Omega under her hand where it belonged was worth it.

Shepard just watched as Aria chocked her victim to death. The purple skinned asari could swore there was a barely noticeable smirk on her freckled face when she melded with the general to feel him go. Despair, fear, regret – all those last feelings in Petrovsky's mind made her revenge dazzlingly sweet, but that smirk is what lingered in the corner of her brain even since that day.

Maybe that's what made her kiss Commander right after that. At the time she just wrote off her impulse on heat of battle and triumphant hormonal overload of her total victory. Later that day when she was plaughing a young asari stripper in her quarters her thoughts kept returning to Shepard. What if that Cerberus slut-girlfriend of hers thought the Spectre a lesson or two on how to re ruthless Cerberus style. Then her thought suddenly moved to the various images of Shepard and Miranda together. Pressed against each other, sweaty, arching. Screaming each other names out loud.

She ended up driving that asari into a complete exhaustion. That was not enough. She repeated that pattern four times since then. Every time Aria was releasing all of her pent up lust it ended the same way. With Aria unsatisfied, trying to stop herself from fantasizing about Shepard, and her play-toy unconscious at her feet.

“Oh, fine, why the fuck not! I can do whatever I want, so why not do _her_?” Aria murmured to herself. Then suddenly the thought of seducing Shepard – the Hero of the Galaxy, one and only Hope against the Reapers – became intensely appealing. Why was she even so repulsed at the idea before? Maybe something in Shepard's green eyes. There was a steely edge to them, threat more dangerous then an enraged krogan.

Then again, who cares about that? Shepard is just a human after all. Yes, an extraordinary human, but still only human. There's no human, asari or any other species who could resist Aria when she's set on seducing someone. Aw, and let's not forget about that stuck up slut Shepard had been sharing her bed with! As far as Aria's informants could tell Miranda Lawson was in the wind. Shepard seemed to keep faithful non the less so there had to more to it. Well, doesn't matter. To take Shepard away from this Cerberus bitch would be a bonus.

Predatory grin returned to Aria's face with renewed ferocity. She picked up her glass and slowly took a sip. This hunt is to be savored. The Queen of Omega could already see an outline of a plan forming in her head.

. . . 

“Oh, yes, this is good...” drawled the redhead. Naked, covered with freckles body was glistening with sweat reflecting the light above the bed. Her muscled hand slid a bit lower to grip more tightly around the blue crest between her legs. The head of similarly naked asari bobbed up and down almost desperately.

Liara lifted her head from Sheppard's pussy and immediately replaced her tongue with two fingers as if afraid of what would happen if she stopped completely. She had more then one reason to behave that way.

“Shepard, please!” Her voice was cracking with tears, the desperate need mixed up with fear and humiliation. “You have made me please you for hours! I can't take it anymore! I need to come, please, just meld with me! I'll do anything just let me... please... I beg of you!” Her pleadings suddenly devolved into uncontrollable sobs. Still she did not stop working with her fingers.

The Commander seemed unperturbed. She glanced at the clock standing on the small table next to the bed in Liara's quarters on board the Normandy. Yeah, it had been several hours. There was some work to be done. But it could wait a bit more. There was only one way this little fun break could end.

Shepard looked back at Liara. She was still sobbing, but quietly to herself, clapping one hand over her mouth. The other hand was working its magic on Commander's clit. She knew what it would mean to anger Shepard with too much tears or begging when she did not ask for that specifically. Stopping pleasuring her Master without permission would have been even worse.

“Very well then. Might as well get this little fun session over with. You know what I need to have to finish with you. Get it.”

There was a huge sigh of relief that left Liara's chest. The sobs subsided almost immediately. She withdrew her fingers from inside of Shepard's pussy prompting a low groan of pleasure from the redhead. Then she stood up and padded on bare feet to the table. Liara took something from the top drawer and hurried back to her hard earned place.

“Not so fast.” Shepard's voice stopped the asari in her tracks. “First activate the cameras. I want Miranda to see what we have been doing while she's been gone. I'm sure she would like to see you on your knees getting what you had worked so hard for.”

Liara swallowed. Her training before Shepard gave herself up to the Alliance had only lasted several months, but it was scrupulously thorough. She knew with perfect clarity that she belonged to both Shepard and Miranda in equal parts. They shared their submissive partners uncompromisingly. That was probably one of the reasons why two such strong dominating woman were so faithfully in love with each other. They shared everything and were brutally honest about it.

“Yes, Master. I would be happy to show Mistress my hard work at keeping you satisfied in her absence.”

While all their other partners called Shepard Master and Miranda - Mistress, there was no such dynamic between the two. Both Shepard and Miranda were the dominating ones, they received almost ecstatic pleasure from watching each other dominate others. However Liara herself saw a recoding of the way they were alone. No dominance, no roughness, no humiliation – nothing of the sort of things they both did to their trained willing slaves. Only tenderness and exquisite knowledge of each others bodies bringing the most pleasure possible.

Liara shook her head ever so slightly to chase away the image of Jane and Miranda clutching at each other, looking directly into each others eyes and confessing their love over and over as waves of violent orgasms rolled over them. She did miss her Mistress terribly. It was just not the same without her. Tears appeared in her eyes again and she used the back of her hand to swipe them away.

Shepard slid her body into a standing position in one smooth move. She reached out and patted Liara's crest like she was a lost child.

“I know you are missing Miranda, too. You undoubtedly will have a chance to show your Mistress just how much you've missed her. Now be a good girl and do what you're told.”

Liara nodded with a small smile. She keyed a few keystrokes at the small terminal on her bedside table. There was a “zho-o-om” from somewhere within the walls and a red light lit up on the monitor. The asari put in two more commands and almost ran back to her place besides the Commander. Without any commands she plopped on her knees again and looked up for permission.

Shepard gave her a hungry grin and spread her legs a bit wider. The object Liara took from the drawer was a sizable sex toy. It was long and separated at one one fourth length with a curiously shaped plate. With an undoubtedly learned through a lot of practice movement she put the shorter end in her mouth and sucked slightly. As soon as the toy became sleek with her saliva Liara pulled it out of her mouth and positioned it at her Master's entrance. Spreading the folds of the redhead human with one hand she pushed the toy in.

Commander let out a satisfied low roar as familiar tightness filled her up again. Once the sensation transmitting plate firmly settled over her clit and the whole device fused itself into her skin she slid a hand down her abdomen grabbing tightly at the rising shaft. The toy changed color to match the shade of skin, now there was not way to tell it was not a part of Shepard's body. The sight of her Master holding her own cock exulted so much raw power it made Liara shiver and clutch at herself with burning need.

“I think, we'll skip a stage and go straight to busyness. Your mouth must be sore enough from all of that hard work earlier and I still want to hear you scream. Get in position before I throw you into a wall.”

Liara scrambled to her feet. She knew perfectly well - that was no joke. The Commander was too stimulated to suppress her aggressive side. She would indeed hurl Liara face first into a wall and then ravish her painfully, without mercy if she was not eager enough.

The asari ran to the wall in question on her soft feet. Mounted at her chest height was a curious contraption. It looked like a strange mix between a dressing table with a mirror build into the wall and a specialized work out apparatus. There were leather padded bars at both ends of the table with secure loops to put the arms through. Opposite those bars there were handles coming out of the wall. Liara let her arms go through the loops, fixed her hands securely on the handles and let her chest lay down on the table. She spread her legs as much as she could even though she was standing on her tip toes now. Then she let her body stay completely still awaiting her Master to use her like always.

There was a grunt of approval behind her as the Spectre positioned herself behind her. The blue asari's body shuddered as she felt the familiar warm pressure at her entrance. With a feral roar Commander pushed the whole length of the toy inside of her with one violent thrust. Growling even more menacingly the redhead grabbed round blue hips with her muscular hands. She was going to take what she wanted. Violently, ferociously. She was going to own this lamb and drive her insane. Green eyed flashed with fire as they found the blue eyes in the mirror. Liara was filled to the brim with lust, desire to be taken, owned, fucked to complete exhaustion when her mind goes blank and she passes out into blissful nothingness.

That could certainly be arranged. Oh, and Miranda would appreciate the show.

The Commander grabbed her willing victim more tightly and picked up a crazy fast tempo right away. Liara rocked hard in her contraption clutching tightly at the handles. More and more thrusts were shuddering her body. Deep, they bottomed her out every time Sheppard pushed into her azure. It was dripping with wetness. She was already going crazy with the need to meld before, but this insane ride made her loose the last shreds of her concentration.

“Don't play shy, bitch.” The growling of Shepard's voice was suddenly at her crest. Looking up in the mirror Liara saw her Master bowing low to place her head next to hers. Shepard's green eyes were blazing with primordial power. Her lips were parted in a scowl, gritted teeth made her look like the ultimate predator.

“I want you to scream for me. You can meld with me, but remember I will make you come as many times as your body can handle. I'm gonna fuck you into a mumbling, trembling mess. Come, get what you wanted.”

Throwing the remainder of her restraint away Liara began to moan, crying out every time Commander's cock hit the very deepest part of her gushing, sloppy azure. Good thing her quarters were completely soundproof. Her eyes went to full black in a flash and she found herself dominated by ferocious power of Shepard's consciousness. It was unyielding, exploring every corner of her trembling with the need mind.

“ _Your body is mine to take however I want, slut! Next time you want to beg for me to fuck your unconscious, ask nicer!”_

“ _Yes, Master, I will remember...”_

“ _Now, I will make you come as many times as needed for this lesson to stick. And don't forget to let Miranda know that you're thinking of her. Unless you want your Mistress to punish you next time. Maybe you would like that even better, huh, slut?”_

The image of Miranda standing over her bound and gagged body with a whip in her hand made Liara let out a loud scream of longing. She could not take it anymore. Her muscles clenched at Shepard's cock and she came undone with a loud “Mistress!” on her lips. Feeding of off her orgasm Shepard emptied her cock into the deepest part of Liara. However coming did not deter the redhead from what she was doing. She picked up the pace almost immediately.

The blue skinned asari cried out again, louder then before. Her azure was so full from her own orgasm and the wetness Shepard released into her, it was dripping generously on to the floor. She let her head fall onto the desk unable to keep it up.

“ _I have said I will drill you until your blue ass passes out and that’s exactly what I'm gonna do. Speaking of that blue ass..”_

The Spectre pulled out and pressed her glistening shaft to the other opening. It slid inside easily. Maybe it had to do with all that lubricating wetness or maybe because of the extensive training Liara has received. Shepard unceremoniously pushed her whole length all the way in. One muscular hand slipped around the blue hip and flicked a finger over the swollen dripping ridge of Liara's clit. Her body winced at the touch and Shepard could feel the taste of flesh in her mouth: the blue skinned asari was biting her own arm and the meld had carried the sensation over. The redhead laughed out loud and placed both her hands back on the hips of wincing, trembling body below her.

Human picked up her pace. Her thrusts were just as rough and powerful as before. Liara could not support her body anymore. She lifted her legs in the air completely relying on Sheppard to carry her weight. Not that this was any problem for the muscular human. Growling her approval she moved closer to the wall, dragging Liara's body higher and burying herself deeper in her ass.

Another orgasm shuddered them both. Shepard gave it a minute's rest and then made her prey stand again. She pulled out of that blue ass she found so satisfying and rammed her cock into Liara's azure again. Picking up the blue asari juicy backside in her arms she kept the same rough, fast tempo clearly intended on driving Liara to another climax. Sweat was running down her back, her red hair was sticking to her face yet the ferocious hunger on her face has not diminished.

Liara was loosing herself in this vicious ride. She was being dragged towards her next climax, she could not remember how many she had times she came before that. Both her head and legs were wobbling freely – she did not have the strength to keep them steady anymore.

The only real things left in the whole universe were the handles she was still clutching at tightly more out of reflex then conscious effort and the burning, searing sensations caused by Shepard's cock as it ravished her azure and her ass in dazzlingly rapid succession – both insanely pleasurable and slightly painful at the same time. The only thing keeping her from loosing her mind was the unyielding, monolithic presence in her mind. Shepard's fierce consciousness was like red hot metal rod directing her, keeping her from simply fainting, filling her to the brim with lust, willing her to submit to that raw power. Liara was supremely eager to do just that. She let all of her thoughts go and clung tightly to Shepard's mind.

“ _I feel... oh, that's nice... I feel like you have learned your lesson, bitch.”_

Commander steadied her grip and forced her cock as deep as she could into the blue asari's azure. Shepard's mind caught Liara's and forced her to spiral into their final orgasm. The redhead roared with pleasure knowing that she was taking what was hers, marking her property once again. Her cock was contracting pumping more of her own wetness into Liara's overflowing azure.

For several minutes she stood still at the apex of her thrust just enjoying the sensations of complete and utter dominance. The joining lingered a moment longer and dissipated. With a long, full breath Shepard pulled out and let go of her willing slave. The asari having lost her only support let go of the handles and collapsed to the floor. Liara had been beyond exhausted. Her body could not move a muscle reveling in calming warm numbness, her mind was so blissfully empty there was not a shred of a single thought.

Shepard slid her hand down the shaft of her wet cock pulling gently. The sensor transmitting plate disconnected itself from its place over her clit. Commander winced at the sensation, then she pulled the smaller end of the toy out of her very slowly. As the end of the toy left her body completely she let out a breath through gritted teeth. Smiling slightly at one of her favorite tools she put it on the table to be properly cleaned later by Liara.

Right, Liara. The Spectre returned to the lying blue form at the wall. She picked her up carefully and carried her to the bed. Shepard placed the exhausted body in a comfortable position and pulled the covers over the asari's shoulders.

“Shepard...” Liara murmured opening her eyes weakly. “You... Master, you could have left me where I was. I was comfortable enough.”

“I take good care of everything I own. You should know that by now.” Commander poked at Liara's nose with a surprisingly playful gesture. “You did your job well today and you have learned your lesson.”

She moved to the bedside table rotating, then pressing something on the small terminal. Then she turned around and grabbed a long black robe from the chair in the corner. She put the robe over her glistening from sweat yet somehow not entirely tired body, tied the belt and sat down at the edge of the bed.

“I'm going to go take a shower. There are a couple of issues that need taking care of. You are going to sleep, rest, then clean up the place. Don’t forget to take care of the toys. Also I will need some info on that Victus fella, we'll need some extra strings attached to that guy. Dig something up while I deal with stuff on the Citadel.”

Liara smiled and nodded slightly acknowledging she understood her assignments. Shepard bend down and kissed her on the top of her crest. The next moment she was up and almost out of bedroom before stopping in the door frame.

“Yeah, one more thing. After you look over the footage of today's lesson send it to my terminal up in the cabin. I'd like to see it first before sending it to Miranda. Though I'm sure she'll like it.”

But the asari was already deeply asleep.

“Oh, well.” The redhead muttered to herself. “I can do that much myself.”

Sheppard turned towards the exit and keyed in something on her Omni-tool. A blink of an eye later she disappeared out of sight. The door opened then closed on its own.

. . . 

Aria reread the message one more time:

“Shepard,

I have some valuable information you really want to get your hands on. You did help me get Omega back so you're the first in line to get a shot at it. Do not think this is charity work. You will have to play me for it somehow. You know where to find me. Do not keep me waiting for too long. There are other buyers already lined up.

Aria.”

Yeah that sounded exactly like her. She did indeed prepared some juicy information to “sell” to the Commander. Though all of it was only a convenient excuse to get her redhead sexy body in the same vicinity as Aria. There was no way to tell she had more ambitious plans other then business.

Good. Aria's leather clad fingers hovered over her Omni-tool for a second... Send. The predatory grin on her purple face grew wider. Fine. Let's see how good you are at this game, Shepard!

Aria had no doubts that she would be fucking the Hero of the Citadel very soon. She had centuries to practice her seduction techniques. What challenge a simple, street rat of a human could pose to her skills? Aria will take her time seducing her pray, stripping away all the resistance, perhaps even making her beg, but in the end she will brake that smug redhead and fuck her brains out. After that her irritating infatuation with the human will be done and over with.

What the Queen of Omega did not know was that this little message would start a very dangerous gamble for her. Game where all the players are not at all what they seem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being super long. For the purposes of this story Kasumi is very much a masochist. Also I have created a backstory for Kasumi being born and raised in a Yakuza family on Earth. It is completely non canon. Both aspects will be expanded upon in the next chapter, witch is probably not gonna be as long as thins one.

Shepard disembarked the Normandy by herself. According to Citadel time it was early in the morning. Though it was hard to keep track of the time on the space station. The sky light on the Presidium was always simulating mid-day of a class-3 planet. The Commander was not going straight to Presidium this time. She ordered a skycar to pick her up from the Normandy.  
  
The car zoomed through the air of artificial atmosphere at full speed. It flew past the ring of the Presidium and lowered itself into the traffic going to the Wards. Finally it parked and dropped Shepard off at the shopping district on the Zakera Ward. The Spectre moved among the onlookers for a while even checking out some of the more interesting weapon shops. Then she slipped past bored looking group of turians, turned around a corner into a secluded, empty hallway and cloaked. Not a single person or C-Sec surveillance camera noticed her disappearance.  
  
Several hours later Shepard was walking up a flight of stairs in a company of two Shadow Agents in one of the many apartment complexes on the Presidium. She was wearing an unmarked, worn out set of Armax Arsenal armor with Recon Hood covering her face. The agents she took with her were also wearing unmarked black and gray armor sets with closed helmets. Neither one of them knew her real identity. For them she was just another middle-man officer working for the Shadow Broker. One of many.  
  
The group proceeded to move past the doors to prestigious apartments until they had reached the correct one. One of the agents stepped forward, waited for a nod from Shepard and keyed in the pass code on the keypad to the right of the door. As the door swung open they entered keeping the same defensive order as usual – one agent in front, then Shepard with second bodyguard keeping the rear.  
  
Several eyes focused on them right away. Salarian eyes. Two armed salarians wearing black and yellow armor stepped forward. Third armed bodyguard stayed behind the couch in a defensive posture keeping a keen eye on his boss. Sitting calmly on the couch was another salarian dressed in a more traditional political garb.  
  
Shepard ignored the armed salarian escort and proceeded to take a sit opposite the politician on the other couch. Her agents took their places behind the couch. That seemingly satisfied the salarian bodyguards because they mirrored the movement.  
  
Commander stayed silent for a moment eying the salarian, then she spoke. The voice modifier in her Hood augmented her voice to be completely unrecognizable. Synthetic, sometimes slightly distorted sounds her voice was making could not be retroactively decoded even with a recording on hand.  
  
"Dalatrass Esheel. Pleasure to meet you." She paused. "Before we move on to business, there's one small matter of security to take care. Is this room completely secure?"  
  
The most right salarian bodyguard definitely from STG piped up:  
  
"We have swept this room before you arrived. I can assure you there is nothing to be concerned about."  
  
Shepard moved her head slightly.  
  
"Wasn't talking to you."  
  
The air in the chair to the left of Shepard shimmered. Suddenly a figure decloaked into full view. The woman sitting there was wearing the same sort of armor Shepard wore, the only difference being that her head was protected by a Death Mask. She was sitting comfortably in her chair completely unabashed by sudden attention from salarians who drew their weapons.  
  
The voice that came from her was distorted in the exact same manner Shepard's was.  
  
"The room is clean, boss. No bugs. And these guys did not set up any of their own as was agreed upon."  
  
Shepard nodded at her partner in crime smiling to herself under the Hood. She turned her eyes back to the Dalatrass and her escorts.  
  
"No need to panic, guys. Me and my associates are in a dangerous field of work, you could surely understand our desire for some extra precautions. And you, Dalatrass, certainly would appreciate the privacy of this conversation."  
  
"Um.. Yes, I would. So are you the Shadow Broker?"  
  
"No." Shepard allowed herself a few low laughs that sounded ominous through the voice modifier. The irony of this line of questioning was not lost on her.  
  
"The Shadow Broker does not take such risks. You can call me The Messenger. I'm one of many agents entrusted to speak on the Broker's behalf."  
  
"I see you are quite careful not to exactly identify if the Shadow Broker is an individual or a group."  
  
Shepard stayed silent. Since they took down the Yahg, the Shadow Broker became a group of people. All aligned to Shepard's new goal, Shepard, Miranda and Liara made up a triumvirate of sorts at the top of the organization. The Dalatrass naturally would not be allowed to that information. Pawns don't get explanations from King and Queen on the chess board.  
  
"So what exactly you wanted to discuss with me aside from the damning information you forwarded to get me here?"  
  
"Oh, please, Dalatrass! The tidbits about your involvement in concealment of Prothean artifacts and unauthorized uplift operations on the primitive species are the least interesting secrets we got on you. Judging by your political history, however, we do not think there is any necessity to use those. But you might find it beneficial to foster a working and friendly relationship with the Broker."  
  
"How would that work? I would not be part of any activity that would destabilize the galaxy even further! Especially not in the face of the Reaper invasion."  
  
"And we would not ask you to. The Shadow Broker is very much invested in stopping the Reapers. That is actually one of the problems we can help each other with."  
  
"Elaborate."  
  
"Dalatrass Linron." Shepard paused. There was a gleam of understanding in Esheel's amphibian eyes. She blinked rapidly.  
  
"Linron has an uncompromising reputation. Her views are clouded by personal grudges and inability to see beyond past differences. At the same time she is in a position to speak for the whole Salarian Union. That is a troubling perspective for us."  
  
"What are you purposing exactly?"  
  
"A replacement. We have some very damning information capable of lowering Linron's and her clan's reputation enough for another dalatrass to depose her as the representative for the summit. We would like that dalatrass to be you. Interested?"  
  
Esheel sat motionless for several minutes. Then she blinked suspiciously.  
  
"What's the catch? What do you want form me? Inside information on the Union? Favoritism of your illegal information trading? Information on the other Dalatrasses? The Salarian Councilor?"  
  
"Nothing of the sorts. First, we have more then enough informants in Salarian Union. Second, no one will ever be able to prove any of our activities to be illegal. Third, Valern is a push over. He cares about his political career far too much. Manipulating people like that is routine for the Broker. As for the other Dalatrasses... We have all the linchpins in the right places and even if we needed more... Well, we are talking right now, aren't we?"  
  
"The next thing you are going to say is that there is no catch." Suspicious look did not leave salarian's face.  
  
"Not exactly." Shepard leaned forward. "The catch is you have to release the information that will bury Linron yourself. We will transfer all the relevant files to you, but from there on you are on your own. The files are not traceable. It's gonna be your show. Let's call it insurance of your cooperation. You know that Linron will damn the galaxy to suffer at the hands – or claws for that matter – of the Reapers. You will have the power to stop her. Your choice."  
  
"I have to say, the Shadow Broker's methods are more elegant then I expected."  
  
"People who work for the Broker are exceedingly selfish. We don't want to die or be turned into monsters. We want to prosper witch means we have to win by any means possible. All that we require form you is to help make that happen."  
  
"Alright. I agree to your terms."  
  
"Very good. You will have the information within two hours. I believe our business is concluded."  
  
Shepard stood up and keyed something in her Omni-tool.  
  
"Wait a moment!" The salarian Dalatrass was wearing a curious expression. "What about Commander Shepard? She is going to be at the summit. Probably be the one to put forward a plan for action."  
  
Shepard allowed herself to smile underneath the Hood. She expected for this question to pop up.  
  
"The Shadow Broker and Commander Shepard have reached... an understanding. At the very least for the duration of this war. I can reassure you that the Broker supports Shepard's effort in stopping the Reapers fully. Believe it or not, Dalatrass, but we all are just trying to get out of this war alive."  
  
Shepard paused, then crooked her head a bit.  
  
"Well, most of us anyway. But the situation with those that want out of stupidity or malice to sabotage our efforts, as you can see, is rectifiable. Good day, Dalatrass. We'll be in contact."  
  
She strolled to the door being closely followed by three Shadow Agents. The group moved in silence. The route to the safe-house was preplanned.  
  
It took them just over half an hour to reach an unremarkable Storage Facility on the Wards. Shepard keyed a pass code on the entrance. Once they were inside the big hall the agent in the Death Mask waved her Omni-tool slightly and the monitoring equipment flickered. Shepard moved to put in another pass code on the door to a room sized storage unit at the far end for the Facility. She turned around to the two agents that she took to the meeting.  
  
"Thank you for the job well done. Return to your posts. No interference unless special circumstances arise. I assume I do not have to reemphasize that you are only to monitor Citadel's key locations."  
  
"No, boss. Everyone knows our orders."  
  
"Good. Dismissed." Shepard turned towards the storage unit. Two agents nodded to the agent in the Death Mask and sped up in the direction of skycar lot outside the Facility. The agent in the Death Mask followed Shepard into the container locking the door behind them. Hermetical seal swooshed in the silence of the empty hall. There was no way of determining witch one of the units was opened a minute ago.  
  
The insides of the container were the size of the AI core on the Normandy. The walls were almost completely covered with shelves and locked cases. There was a small terminal on the low table to the right. At the far wall behind the cleverly constructed hatch was the secret way out to the opposite side of the Facility.  
  
Shepard pulled her Recon Hood off heaving a huge breath. Commander discarded her headgear into one of the containers waiting on the shelf and ran both hands through her damp with sweat red hair.  
  
"I hate staying in disguise. That shit doesn't let any air through."  
  
There was a giggle behind her. The agent was removing her Death Mask. Underneath it was a pretty asian face with gleaming cybernetic eye implants and a purple tattoo across the lower lip. The woman reached at the back of her head and pulled the ribbon holding together a bun at the base of her neck. Her straight silky hair fell around her shoulders reaching the middle of the spine. It was cut in such a way that the left side looked longer then the right. Or maybe the uneven line of her fringe gave that impression. Kasumi Goto brandished the Death Mask, waiving it at the redhead.  
  
"That's why I use this thing, Shep. It breathes like silk!" She could not hold it in and burst out laughing.  
  
Shepard rolled her eyes in exasperation. She moved to the small terminal and keyed in four lines of code. It beeped and flickered with confirmation. The Spectre grinned triumphantly.  
  
"Good. Now this summit is going to go much smoother. Wrex is a straight arrow. The only thing he cares about is the krogan as a whole, not even his Clan. Esheel can be convinced by logic and cold facts. And if Liara has found more dirt on Victus, I'll be holding all the cards."  
  
"How is Liara? We've only managed to exchange a couple of simple messages since I left the Shadow Broker ship."  
  
"She is good. Working aboard the Normandy now. She had to dispose of the ship. Pity. But it was never essential. You'll get to see her soon, Kass."  
  
Shepard turned around to see her partner in crime in the middle of taking off her breast plate. They should leave their disguises here. Commander started working on her own armor unclasping the straps, removing the gloves. The tricky process of putting on and getting out of armor had long since became a second nature to her so Shepard's gaze wandered around the room absentmindedly. However she had found something else to focus her attention on very quickly. The slender form beside her was tantalizing is its grace and agility. It has been quite a long while since they seen each other, too.  
  
"So, Kass, have you been using your cybernetic implants lately?"  
  
"Of course, Shep. I can't really do my job without them. The head display, muscle controllers and auditory enhancement features have been invaluable recently."  
  
"Those are not the implants I was talking about."  
  
Commander's voice was oozing sex and the implications of what she meant made the thief suddenly stop unclasping the plate of armor on her thigh. She recovered quickly hiding a satisfied smile on her lips.  
  
"Um... I did use those implants once or twice as well."  
  
"Give me access."  
  
Kasumi was turned away from the Spectre facing the row of shelves. She activated her Omni-tool and keyed in a complicated pass-phrase assigning the access privileges to a seemingly random combination of numbers, symbols and dots. The buzzing sound from behind her made her shift slightly, the reflective smirk still hiding on her lips.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
Shepard scrolled through usage reports only noticing dates and times. Most of those, she knew, corresponded to either her calls or messages received from Liara. The sly vixen missed them after all, but as usual neglected to mention it straight up! The grin on her freckled face grew more devious. Shepard closed her Omni-tool and returned to takeing in the view before her.  
  
The raven haired thief was now bending low trying to undo the belts on her armored boots. Those were the only two pieces of armor not yet removed, leaving the small, but agile body tightly wrapped in a compression zerosuit. The black suit – a twin of what Shepard was wearing herself – accented every movement, every curve and long line. Kasumi stepped out of her boots wincing at the coolness of the steel floor on her bare feet and carefully put them in the nearby container.  
  
She turned around clasping her fingers around the clip of the suits zipper just below the collar. Turned around to face the heavy gaze of Shepard's green eyes. Commander had already rid herself of her zerosuit, it being thrown unceremoniously in the nearest container. Shepard was almost completely naked only sporting her black panties. The redhead perched herself up against the table crossing her arms just below her chest and paying very close attention to her partner in crime.  
  
The master thief shivered. She felt her heart begin to race under that hungry, lustful look Commander was giving her. It has been some time since they were alone together. But from now until the next mission she had time. Time to catch up with Liara and to do whatever Shepard undoubtedly has planned. Maybe those two things could be done at the same time... That thought made Kasumi's cheeks heat up. Somehow it became harder to breathe. Those green eyes were still staring at her seemingly with even more, tamed for the moment, fiery desire.  
  
"Oh, no..." Kasumi felt her skin, especially around her special implants, tingling with a familiar feeling. She tugged at the clasp of the zipper and pulled it down.  
  
"Slowly." Shepard's voice was hoarse. The low tone meant as a warning.  
  
The pale hand stopped immediately. Kasumi had to take a long breath to calm down a bit. Her heart was pounding against the ribcage. The anticipation flowed through her body like an electrical storm. She pulled on the clasp very slowly. Her hand moved with the length of the zipper all the way to lowest part of her abdomen where the zipper stopped.  
  
Shepard unfolded her arms and put them behind her on the table. She leaned back in a very suggestive pose. Her green eyes were transfixed on the woman standing in front of her. The redhead met Kasumi's eyes. Shepard grinned then slowly licked her lips. This unapologetic, hungry gesture made the thief fidget around a bit. She wanted more, but being directed by her Master, knowing what would follow if she disobeyed... the thought if it made the slim asian clench her small hands into fists. She wanted to be punished, for Shepard to do all the terrible yet wonderful things to her that she sorely missed.  
  
Kasumi raised her head to meet her Master's eyes. They burned with emerald fury of lust and dominance as always. It seems the thought of disobeying has found its way onto her face, because Shepard's features hardened, her throat let out a low growl. And then the redhead spread her legs further apart, leaning further back on the low table. Shepard's tongue escaped her mouth again, this time lingering a moment on her upper lip.  
  
Kasumi shuddered. She could not possibly disobey now. But that predatory grin on her Master's face... She knew it so very well. Even taking her own pleasure first, Shep will give her exactly what she wanted.  
  
"Arms first." Shepard directed.  
  
Her pray obediently pulled one hand through the sleeve, then the other, keeping the front of the suit tantalizingly closed.  
  
"Now show me what you got there!" The redhead demanded.  
  
Kasumi pulled the top of the suit off her shoulders and let it slide down. It bunched up at her hips with the sleeves hanging freely about her slender legs almost touching the floor. She could not resist putting on a bit of a show. Her hands slowly ran up her pale body. Up along her flat, trained stomach to the swell of her small breasts. She cupped herself gently at first, then more aggressively looking to get a reaction.  
  
And boy did she get one! Commander's gaze was transfixed on her. It first ran along her upper form admiring the pale skin and elegance of the small, but properly proportioned features. She showed her teeth in a hungry uneven grin.  
  
"So how are those cute looking implants have been treating you, pet? Show them to me."  
  
Kasumi removed her hands to reveal what from the first glance seemed to be simple nipple piercings. She was wearing what looked like two straight black barbells, but that was very far from the truth. In fact those were not piercings at all or maybe not exactly piercings. The barbells were part of several very special cybernetic implants on her body. They all connected with the power supply in Kasumi's Omni-tool and most of the time stayed dormant.  
  
However if she were to key in just a few strokes on her Omni-tool those implants were capable of delivering all kinds of pleasurable sensations.  
  
"Lovely." Shepard had been inspecting the way the implants contrasted with the thief's pale skin with visible interest. "What settings have you used so far?"  
  
Kasumi exhaled heavily. She was not embarrassed or being shy, not at all, but Shepard's wondering gaze had made it harder to breathe or move. It was like just her watching was enough to simulate the feeling of being tied up.  
  
"Um... I did use the vibration setting and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And... electroshock charges."  
  
"Oh, you little masochist! I knew, you'd like those things." Shepard grunted approvingly. "What about the lower one?"  
  
Kasumi squeezed her legs tighter together at that question.  
  
"You did the same thing with that one, didn't you?"  
  
"...Yes." Her voice was little more then a whisper.  
  
"I want to see it."  
  
The master thief swallowed. She looked at Shepard only to find the same hungry expression again, though this time it was less tamed. The muscles on the freckle-covered body had tightened, thin layer of sweat gathered from wearing armor was glistening in the florescent lights. Shep was like a dangerous, feral tiger ready to pounce at any moment. Pounce at the slender woman standing half naked in front of her.  
  
Kasumi bit her upper lip. The sight of her Master, her rapt attention and obvious arousal left the thief increasingly wanting. She slid her hands along the slender legs all the way to her ankles. There her fingers grasped at the clasps and pulled at the zippers on the side of each leg. Each one freed her leg below the knee. Straitening herself upwards again Kasumi moved her hands to rest on her thighs. She grasped at the bunched up suit and pushed it down until it slid freely to the floor. With one final fluid motion she stepped out of it and turned towards Shepard completely naked.  
  
The redhead moved up from her relaxed position standing up and putting her hands on her hips. Kasumi let her arms fall to her sides letting Commander inspect every inch of her body. Shepard indeed appreciated the pale slim form in front of her very much, but there was one specific area she was interested in right now.  
  
Shepard's eyes met the slightly glowing eyes of the thief, then those green eyes proceeded lower caressing the swell of her breasts, the thinness of her waist, the curves of her hips and finally settling between her legs. Her crotch while completely devoid of hair had one feature that drew attention. Just above her pussy was another implant. This one looked like a black triangle pointing to the floor, but with it's tip cut off. It was not particularly big, only three maybe four centimeters long.  
  
Commander knew that its was in fact a shallow frustum-like plate – the rest of it being embedded seamlessly into the skin. It was made out of elastic materials not restricting movement or giving any uncomfortable feelings in its dormant state.  
  
She stepped closer to her pray. There was barely a step separating them now. Shepard reached with her hand and slid her index finger across the lower implant barely touching it. Kasumi shuddered at the ghost of a touch she craved so much. The implant felt like hot rubbery plastic. Normally it would be the same temperature as the skin, but the slender asian has become very aroused and the heat of the implant was reflecting the heat that was already burning between her legs. The wetness glistening on the folds of her exposed pussy looked absolutely exquisite.  
  
Shepard let out a laugh that sounded more like a bark. Suddenly she grabbed Kasumi by the throat and dragged her to the wall behind the wide-eyed thief. She slammed the smaller body hard against the wall and pressed herself on top. Shepard's mouth pressed violently on Kasumi's lips. The kiss was full of hunger, lust and primal desire. Shepard's tongue exploded into the thief's mouth claiming it completely.  
  
The redhead bit on the lower lip tugging at the tattoo. As her teeth delivered a singe of pain, Kasumi let out a moan of pleasure. Her hands were grasping at the cool wall not daring to touch her Master without permission. Her legs were shut tightly, thighs slightly rubbing one another. The Spectre raised her hand and grabbed Kasumi's jaw aggressively turning her head to face her. Green eyes were burning so very close to her face.  
  
"I'm afraid we don't have enough time to properly play with your new toys. But since I haven't seen you for such a long time I think I ought to play with _you_."  
  
Kasumi had to press herself harder into the wall to keep her composure. Shep would not like it if she begged too soon.  
  
"Yes, Master. I'm yours to take, to ravish however you please."  
  
"Heh, wouldn't you like that, bitch? For me to fuck you here against this wall thoroughly, painfully? Make you scream from both pleasure and pain, huh? Break you again?"  
  
Shepard's thumb slid across her tattooed lip is a harsh, possessive gesture. The only thing Kasumi could do in response was to nod. Her legs were in a serious danger of giving out. But there was one thing she could not pass up on. She opened her mouth and let the thumb in. Her tongue pressed hard on it for a moment, then she sucked on her Master's thumb with longing spreading across her face.  
  
"Aren't we eager today?" Shepard grinned at her oh-so-willing victim. "Well, you are lucky I want to catch up or I would have to really punish you, slut."  
  
The redhead pressed her lower body harder fixing Kasumi in place with her hips. Her right hand was still holding onto the thief's jaw. Meanwhile her left hand slipped down to place its palm on top of Kasumi's breasts. Strong fingers pulled and mashed the supple flesh. The redhead closed two fingers around the nipple and the implant, pinched and turned sharply. The thief let out a muffled whimper still busying her mouth with sucking on Shepard's thumb. Commander's hand turned her head to the side opening the juicy curve of Kasumi's neck.  
  
Shepard leaned in and sunk her teeth into that sweet neckline. The bite was deep, painful. Burning sensation of Shepar's tongue flicking over the bruise then the sharp pain of another bite rushed through the thief's body in a wave of heat and arousal. She could not take it silently. Tattooed lips released Shepard's thumb and let out a low moan.  
  
"Enough playing around!" growled the Spectre.  
  
She suddenly pulled off of Kasumi who let out a whimper at the pang of loss. Shepard only growled more in response. She grabbed the smaller woman, turned her around and threw her face first into the wall. Not giving her pray a second's rest Shepard grabbed a handful of the raven black hair and fixed her grip in the crook of her neck keeping Kasumi's face squished against the wall. The back of the master thief was covered with an intricate traditionally japanese tattoo mostly obscured by her long black hair at the moment. Shepard was too busy to admire the artwork anyway as she arched her victim the way she wanted.  
  
Kasumi's legs were spread wide open now, her upper body pressed hard to the cool surface of the metal wall. Commander admired the pose for a second before an evil smirk appeared on her face. She shifted slightly to the side then raised her free hand and lowered it down in a swoosh of air. The slapping noise sounded oddly loud in such a confined space. Kasumi yelped. But the first spank was followed by another and another. Soon the slim thief was whimpering, yelping and moaning each time the hand collided with her severely reddened flesh. Each spank ricocheted like electrical bolts in her implants and her wet, swollen sex. Her body shuddered with an intoxicating mixture of pain and arousal.  
  
With one more powerful spank Shepard stopped. She ran her nails across the red flesh of Kasumi's tight butt inciting some more whimpers and moans of both pain and pleasure. Shepard grunted in approval. Then her hand slid around the thin waist and traveled along the shivering abdomen, the hot lower implant, all the way down to the swelled folds of Kasumi's pussy.  
  
She was dripping with wetness. The spanking may have been almost overstimulating. Shepard's fingers slid inside easily with minimal pressure. Kasumi had bit her upper lip again to keep herself from screaming. She tightened around Shepard's fingers. With the hand holding her in place the redhead removed the black tresses out of the way then leaned in to growl right in Kasumi's ear:  
  
"Don't. I want to hear you scream. I want to hear you beg. Now."  
  
Shepard bit on the crook of the neck covering the pale skin in purple bruises and sliding her tongue over them in harsh strokes.  
  
"P-please, Shep... Master! Ravish me! Take me in any way you like! I need... I need the pain. I need you to break me again! To leave be a breathless, trembling mess! I need you to fuck me, to hurt me... Please..."  
  
Her last plea got swallowed in a loud moan as Shepard moved her palm over Kasumi's swollen clit.  
  
"Well done, my little toy. Don't think you have to stop on my accord. You are either screaming or begging until I say otherwise."  
  
"Yes, Master. Never, Master. Please, Master, give me more."  
  
But at this point Shepard's fingers that stayed still enjoying the tightness around them began pumping. She was rough, scraping the inner walls, tugging at the folds under her fingers. Her other hand pulled harshly on the fistful of hair causing Kasumi's head to bend backwards away from the wall. The loud screams from her mouth were intermingled with lower moans corresponding with each trust and stroke of Shepard's fingers. Her hands were wandering up and down on the wall as if trying to find something.  
  
The redhead let go of the raven locks and slid her less occupied now arm around the slender body. Grubbing tightly with both arms she heaved her trapped pray off her feet and stumbled several steps backwards. Shepard landed on top of two locked containers stacked up next to a closed case mounted into the wall. She grunted at the coolness of metal beneath her, but only tightened the savage grip on her prize. Kasumi tried to find her voice, but only a broken whimper came out. The brunette was laying on top and arching against Shepard's body. She put her head on her Master's left shoulder, her arms were reaching backwards around the back of Commander's neck.  
  
Shepard growled. She resumed her quick pumping motions burying three of her fingers as deep as she could. With the other hand she cupped one of thief's small breasts tugging and kneading the tender flesh with almost the full extent of her strength. Shepard brushed the long raven tresses out of her way with her chin and sank her teeth in the smooth line of Kasumi's shoulder combining the action with a brush of her palm at the swollen red bud. The thief threw her head back shouting silently at the sealing as her legs pulled further apart. She curled her toes and hissed something under her breath in japanese.  
  
The redhead clicked her tongue in mocking disapproval. Suddenly Shepard pulled her fingers out with a wet pop. She threw Kasumi off of her to the floor.  
  
"I remember ordering you to scream or beg, bitch. I do not hear either."  
  
Kasumi did not move. She was a mess of tangled arms and legs, her wet from sweat hair sprawled across her shoulders and the floor. The slender thief was whimpering and gasping for breath.  
  
Commander drew herself up to her full height with ease. Noticing the state of her soaked with sweat and her own juices panties she stepped out of them throwing the ruined underwear into one of the containers. The redhead moved the brunette's body with her muscled leg gently, but unceremoniously flipping the thief on her back. Shepard stepped forward to stand over the body trapped between her legs.  
  
Kass looked up. Her lower lip was trembling. The sight opening up to her was magnificent. Shepard was standing there above her in all of her glory. The muscled figure was covered in equal measure by freckles, old scars and a web of small breaks in her skin that glowed slightly with a mixture of orange and red. The sweat glistening the length of her body and deep long breaths Commander was taking produced a strangely hypnotizing effect. Kasumi's eyes tried to take in the whole of her Master, but she could not look away from those burning green eyes.  
  
"Shep... you're mesmerizing." She spoke without thinking.  
  
"Am I now?" The angry grin on the freckled face softened a little. "Then why have you disobeyed? I am gonna have to punish you and not in a way you would like."  
  
The small asian shuddered. She knew Shepard would not do anything drastic – after all they had more pressing issues to deal with today, but her Master would find a way to teach her a lesson. Unless she could explain her disobedience somehow...  
  
"M-Master! I tried to speak! I truly did!" She swallowed the rest of her words under the harsh gaze. Shepard did not tolerate excuses.  
  
"I..." Kasumi looked away. "Shep... I was about to come. It had been so long since you had broken me the last time... I couldn't... I will take any punishment you deem appropriate."  
  
She heard the Spectre moving and winced at the touch that followed. Shepard was standing directly above her head nudging her face with her foot to turn and look at her. Kass was surprised to see a patronizing smile instead of an angry one.  
  
"Since you apparently have forgotten how to hold your orgasms and patiently wait for permission I have a perfect punishment for you. You need a good reminder of who owns you, whore."  
  
The redhead lowered herself on her knees positioning Kasumi's head in between her legs.  
  
"You are going to please me now, slut. No hands, only lips and tongue. Give me an orgasm and I might think about letting you come. Don't even dare thinking about touching me or playing with yourself. You know, I can change your punishment to something far worse. Anything to say before the lesson?"  
  
"Thank you, Master. I won't let you down this time."  
  
"We will see."  
  
Shepard spread her legs wider and lowered herself a top the thief's face. She glanced backwards and grunted apparently satisfied with the view. Kasumi had let her arms lay on her sides not making any attempt to move them.  
  
"What are you waiting for? I have given you an order. You really want to test my patience?"  
  
"No, Master."  
  
Kasumi lowered her eyes to Shepard's pussy - open and inviting right in front of her. It was glistening with wetness. Her tattooed lips opened and she carefully slid the tip of her tongue over the wetness. The low grunt of approval from above was her reward. She pressed on using leisurely wide strokes. Then she pressed her whole mouth on top of the hot wetness and let herself get lost in the process.  
  
She kissed and suckled and moved her tongue flatly across the folds not going any deeper yet. After a minute the Commander gasped and lowered herself even lower practically straddling her mouth. Taking that as a good sign Kass moved her tongue to the opening and pushed it inside. The abdomen muscles above her tightened. She stayed like that for a moment then pulled out moving her tongue in tight circles around the opening instead. Kasumi sucked gently on the hard bud of Shepard's clit.  
  
The redhead growled. Her hands moved to the back of the thief's head, gripping, forcing her mouth closer, her tongue deeper. She buckled her hips into the motion of the sly brunette's kisses.  
  
Kasumi could not say how long it was going on. She was loosing herself in the wetness around her mouth, the tight grip on her head, the lack of breath and the sharp pang of unresolved tension between her legs. Finally she felt the grip soften a little letting her take a deep breath before returning to liking and sucking. She felt a touch on her cheek and opened her eyes. Shepard was stroking her rather affectionately.  
  
"You are doing good, pet. I'm even wondering if I should let you relieve some of that pressure."  
  
She hummed against the folds of Shepard's pussy. The redhead let out a sigh of pleasure at the vibrations.  
  
"Yes, I'll let you have one thing. Be grateful. You can touch yourself. Only to take the edge off. Don't you dare coming before me."  
  
She moaned into the wetness closing her lips around Shepard's clit and sucking hard this time. Small hands moved across her stomach to clasp tightly at her crotch. The pressure helped a little bit, but Kasumi was staring to loose her resolve. The burning need was spreading throughout her whole body. She was not sure how much longer she could hold on.  
  
Suddenly those thoughts were pushed out of her mind as Shepard roaring something violent grabbed her head tighter and started grinding against her mouth. The only thing she could do was to relax her tongue and adjust to the motions. Each time Shepard moved in she tried to suck at her clit. Noticing that her Master started to take tiny pauses at the peak of her movement.  
  
Shepard stopped abruptly. She guided her slave's mouth to her clit and pressed even harder then before leaving Kasumi to suckle and run her tongue in complex patterns across the swollen, pulsing bud.  
  
"You did good." Commander was panting, her chest heaving up and down faster and faster. That was very unusual. Shepard almost always kept her composure during sex and hardly ever tired out.  
  
The Spectre activated her Omni-tool and pressed something here.  
  
"I'm very close, pet. And as soon as you make me come I will reward you. Show me how much you want it."  
  
Kasumi pressed her palms tighter to her sex hoping to buy a bit more time. She sped up the motions of her lips and tongue. She pushed her tongue in as deep as she could get, moving it around and then withdrawing it back out again. With a desperate attempt to get her Master to release her pent up tension she brushed her teeth at the swollen clit.  
  
That did it. Shepard's muscles tensed up, she brought her thighs together trapping the thief's face between then and spraying gushing wetness into her mouth. The redhead was panting, but she recovered almost immediately releasing the choking hold of her slave. The black haired woman gasped for breath looking up at her captor with a silent plea.  
  
"Good job. Now go back to what you were doing. I want you to try getting me off again. Touch is allowed now. Let's see who comes first."  
  
Shepard pressed something on her still opened Omni-tool and Kasumi knew immediately what she had done. The implants buzzed with the highest vibration setting. She moaned loudly before snapping back to spreading kisses all over Shepard's wet inner thighs. Her Master rewarded her and she waned to show her appreciation.  
  
This time she knew how the Spectre tastes have changed. The thief's mouth almost attacked still gushing from previous orgasm pussy in a flurry of lips, tongue and teeth. She bit on one of the folds and tugged inciting a violent jerk of Shepard's hips. Commander was leaning back on her outstretched arms. Her head crooked to the side, mouth slightly open.  
  
It was all too much. The vibrations, obvious enjoyment her Master has receiving form her teeth, the pent up need of unfulfilled orgasm... Kasumi screamed and arched her body upward balancing on her head and toes. She grabbed at Shepard's hips pressing her face tighter, closer to her Master's scent. She bit at the folds closest to Shepard's clit and moved her tongue over it with one slow rough stroke. The implants buzzed mercilessly burrowing the sweet sensation into her very bones. Kasumi's legs gave out and her body dropped to the floor. She tensed up curling her toes and squirted at a weird angle spraying her juices all over Commander's back. She pulled her tongue in deep not willing to give up yet.  
  
The redhead's hips buckled, she drew herself forwards grasping at the head between her legs. Shepard moved her pussy slowly off of the brunette's mouth, flickered her finger over the swollen messy bud of her clit and released another generous amount of wetness all over her little slave's face. She sighed and got to her feed with a trained powerful move. She stretched grasping her hands together high above her head. Seemed like all the tension and fatigue had washed over her somehow re-energizing the redhead woman.  
  
For a long minute the Spectre stood over her good little pet admiring the results of her lesson. Kasumi was laying relaxed on the floor, wondrous look of absolute bliss on her cute face. The fingers of her left hand lazily traced the flatness of her abdomen. Her legs were still twitching a little.  
  
"Lesson learned, I take it."  
  
"Yes, Master. I will not let you down again."  
  
"Good. Now get up we still have work to do."  
  
The slender asian woman chuckled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shep, but I don't think my legs can be of any use right now."  
  
"Nonsense."  
  
Shepard reached out and easily pulled Kass off the floor and into her arms. Commander pressed their bodies flush to one another. She buried her hand in the black hair settling somewhere at the back of Kass' head. The Spectre drew the smaller woman in for a deep crackling wit energy kiss. It lasted a long while leaving the finally parted lisps hungry for air. Sheppard wrapped her hands around the slender form holding her highly valued possession tightly to her chest.  
  
"You do the nicest things, Shep." Kasumi murmured being enveloped in the strong exhilarating presence. "I missed this..."  
  
The Omni-tool on Commander's wrist buzzed with seeming delight at the chance to interrupt the happy afterglow of good sex. Shepard grimaced at it, but opened up the messaging window non the less.  
  
"Oh, look who had send me an email! It's your number one admirer."  
  
Kasumi shifted her position slightly to be able to look at the screen while still being securely snuggled to Shepard's chest.  
  
"That Spectre Jondum Bau has been more then a nuisance lately. He almost sabotaged the mission before last. Remember, the retrieval of Citadel emergency access codes? I have arranged everything as we planned more then two weeks ago. He did take his time. And they say salarians do everything at the speed of light!"  
  
"You know, it's almost insulting he waited so long. Bau is either incompetent not being able to follow the clues we left for him or he waited on purpose. Witch means he's playing his own game. I highly doubt that's the case. His personal files from the Council archives are rather extensive. The profile doesn't fit, he supposed to be a fairly straight forward operative."  
  
"What does he say?"  
  
"Look for yourself." Shepard opened up the email and moved her Omni-tool to let the thief who was very comfortable in her arms read the message. Her gleaming with cybernetics eyes ran through the lines quickly. The contents of the email managed to put a sly smile on the thief's tattooed lips.  
  
"It seems he took the bait. So, Shep, what's the plan for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Well, we are going to put on some clothes and clean up. Then we'll sneak out of this place." The redhead paused. "Since both of us require a shower we'll make use of the fourth secondary safe house. I would like to get this business with the hanar home world finished ASAP. The time it took for that salarian to clue in has us uncomfortably close to the last deadline. Is the jellyfish being monitored?"  
  
"Yes, I put two agents on Zymandis immediately after deciphering the data on hanar communication. They say he has one human bodyguard and that's it. Also the sub-channel transmission bridge on hanar's embassy comm line is fully functional. We can intercept any messages he might want to send to the Reapers."  
  
"Good work. This operation should go swimmingly. Ready to be presumed dead?" She smirked down at the smaller woman resting her head on Shepard's chest.  
  
"It's not gonna change my life or anything."  
  
"Right. Anyway, we better get started."  
  
With a disappointing sigh Kasumi pulled away from Shepard and reached for the canisters of disinfectant and alkaline spray. The decontamination foam would take care of any DNA evidence inside the containers, but the mess they had left on the floor... They really had to clean this place first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long time. I had some real trouble with a scene that I decided to postpone until the next chapter. Also this chapter lacks an explicit sex scene, only implied one. It just seemed out of place as far as the tone of this chapter goes. No worries, there will be lots of juicy stuff next up.

“Commander Shepard. Jondum Bau, Special Tactics and Recon. I've got intel suggesting that high-level hanar officials may be indoctrinated.”

“Wow there, Bau! How about a hello first?” drawled Shepard leaning on the wall next to the Spectre office. She could almost hear the invisible thief stifling giggles further down the hall. “And, by the way, that’s a pretty damning accusation. Got anything to back it up?”

Shepard has played her part flawlessly. Faking indignation and surprise at the supposed news of batarian raid and Alliance involvement, innocently suggesting using Spectre authority to go though hanar comm data. Then it's only the matter of following the already known to her clues and dragging the unsuspecting salarian along.

Naturally the search concludes at  Zymandis' office. Shepard finds Jondum Bau already waiting there for her. She notices in her peripheral vision a slight shimmer of air and feels Kasumi next to her. Only another infiltrator and one that had a long time to learn all the tricks the master thief is capable of could feel her presence. There is another agent sitting on a bench in front of the office reading a magazine. His surveillance assignment is about to be finished.

They play out the notes of her plan. Shepard doesn't have to fake her anger this time. The damned jellyfish was fucking insane trying to give up the whole hanar home world to the Reapers! It could not do anything of the sorts anymore since the transmission bridge on the low priority channels had been already installed, but it could have ended up so much worse! She took her frustration on the obviously indoctrinated bodyguard while Bau finished off the brainless octopus.

Kasumi had decloaked and was playing her part splendidly. She “disabled” the upload and triggered the “failsafe”. The bomb build into the desk had been designed to incinerate everything in a very specific arc at a very specific range. The force of the explosion threw both Spectre's at the wall. It disintegrated the desk and three chairs completely, blew out the window and left a singed, almost melted mark on the floor.

Jondum approached the wreckage cautiously scanning it with his Omni-tool. It beeped alarmingly: a strand of DNA appeared on the screen. Salarian's eyes blinked rapidly. There was a small spray of blood drops on the floor next to the burned out section.

“She was here the entire time! I intended to arrest her!”

Shepard was wearing a mournful mask.

“She was an old friend. Kasumi helped me take down the Collectors, and she just gave her life to save the hanar home world.”

The salarian Spectre seemed taken aback for a minute.

“Point taken. I will make sure she is remembered for her more heroic deeds.”

“I think Kasumi would have liked it more if she wasn't remembered at all. Both her criminal career and her selfless acts were not for publicity or recognition. She was a very private person...”

Shepard sighed and bowed her head in sorrow. There was something in her eye and she brushed at it angrily.

“Bau, would you mind erasing her from your records? I will do the same. This way only people who really knew her can remember her for who she really was – a good friend and a solid comrade.”

The salarian blinked at Shepard and nodded.

“As you wish, Commander. I have grown to admire Ms. Goto during my investigations. She deserves a better memory then a stack of incriminating files. In any case, it was an honor to work with you, Shepard. When the time comes, I'll be there to return the favor... with a few friends.”

He walked away without a glance back so confident in his own detective ability. As soon as Bau disappeared in the elevator the sorrowful mask slid of the Commander's face like water. A satisfied grin had replaced it and the human hummed in delight.

“Are you that happy I'm dead, Shep? I thought we were friends, more then friends... You said such wonderful things about the late Kasumi Goto.”

Shepard snorted at the empty room. Kass did not drop her cloak and this time all her skills could not tell the redhead where the thief was.

“Okay, you jokester. I still have work to do, but you can get out of sight. Go sneak aboard the Normandy. I loaded all the relevant pass-codes on your Omni-tool. You can wait for me in my cabin. Or do whatever as long as you are not seen by anyone.”

“Anyone?” Even though Shepard could not see the thief's face, she definitely was pouting.

“Do I have to give you permission, really? I suppose, you'd expect that, but just how heartless do you think I am? Of course, you can see Liara.”

“Thank you.” the whisper was filled with genuine gratefulness.

“You both belong to me. I take care of my concubines. And I like to see you both happy. You can relax for now. We'll stay on the Citadel for a couple more days.”

Shepard turned to go away, but stopped right at the exit still out of the earshot of the C-Sec personnel that was quarantining the area around the office. She crooked her neck glancing back with a corner of her eye.

“Just don't forget who's in charge, both of you. I'll be back tonight at some point. There's plenty of time for us to get properly reacquainted, my dear.”

Hearing a sharp swoosh of exhaled air behind her Shepard strolled away from the hanar embassy with a devious smile on her lips. There were still things to take care: supply shipments to approve, deliver the prototypes to the doctor in Huerta, the annual visit to the secret garden... The last, but not least was the matter of Aria's apparently very valuable information. Curious, very curious.

**. . .**

It was fairly easy to avoid C-Sec, even easier to avoid the Alliance personnel. The training the Normandy skeleton crew had received was obviously not enough to notice the master thief cheerfully strolling through the main hangar and through the opened deck of the shuttle bay. She looked around curiously noticing the changes the Alliance engineers had made. The bay was busy with workers loading and unloading equipment, supply crates and ammunition load-outs. A group of of salarian and turian merchants was talking animatedly with a dark skinned man with a goatee. That would be a requisition officer. Not much interesting here.

Kasumi moved through the shuttle bay silently completely unnoticeable for the decent amount of people filling it up. She avoided running into a huge figure of a bodybuilder looking marine. She slid past him only sparing him a side look.

Before she met Shepard Kass would have probably stayed. Admired the movement of toned muscles while the marine was doing sit ups. But that was before. Now she knew exactly where true power lied. Muscles were nothing without the strength and fury to back them up. Something her Master never ceased to prove time after time.

The agile thief used the opportunity to get on the lift with a pair of crew members. Neither of them noticed her presence. The elevator rose up once and stopped at the Engineering level. The doors hissed open. That sound may have been her only saving grace as all the air was seemingly squeezed out of Kasumi's chest.

_She_ was standing right there in front of her.

The lab-coat slash field armor was white and blue with the same scratches, bullet scraps and acid burns she could remember. Her hands were holding a datapad, blue eyes running through the lines of text in rapid swipes. And that grimace of slight annoyance at the problem she was just about to solve was familiar as well.

“Dr. T'Soni, are you getting on?” the brown haired crewman asked with a wave of his hand.

“Huh? What?” Liara was too deep in her thoughts to notice the door of the lift opening even though she was the one who called it up.

“You were daydreaming again, Doctor.” said the blonde woman. She smiled at Liara waving her to get in.

“Oh, yes, sorry.” stammered the asari visibly returning to her younger self. “I was too engrossed in the data Javik has provided. I need to get to my office to start analyzing it. I'm sorry, was I blocking your way?”

“No problem. We need to run some acquisition forms past Chief Adams.” the male disembarked the elevator and moved briskly to the Engineering. The woman stayed for a moment looking up at the asari.

“You work too hard, Doc. Don't forget to come up for air once in a while. How about you join us for a game next shift change?”

“I don't know if I'll have the time. But thank you for the offer.”

“Well, think about it. See you.” the woman was gone from the view as the doors of the lift closed with a hiss.

Liara turned to the console about to press the glowing number three when a small voice sounded behind her.

“You really do work too much. I guess, I have to do something about it.”

Asari spun around, one of her hands reaching for her absent weapon on instinct. The recognition hit her mid-motion and she froze. Her blue eyes widened. She reached out with her arms, still the incredulous expression on her face getting stronger.

“Kass?” the whisper was cautious, almost fearful.

But there she was. Invisible yet the feeling of her hands around Liara, the tactile feel of her suit brushing against the asari's fingers. The tingling of her breath at the crook of Liara's neck. Those were real.

“Oh, Goddess... I almost thought I was hearing things...”

“That would not surprise me, honey. As I said, you do work too much.”

The blue face had split into a broad smile.

“What are you doing here? I thought you would be on a mission with Shepard.”

“All done. Shep had more errands to run so she let me come here to wait for her... and to see you.”

“Did she now...” Liara could not help, but melt in a comfortable embrace they were sharing. “How long are you going to stay?”

“A couple of days. As long as the Normandy stays on the Citadel.”

“I assume, you are not allowed to be noticed.”

“Yeah. With the exception of you and EDI no one is supposed to know I'm on-board.”

“That would leave only one place for you to stay then.”

The blue fingers pressed the number one on the console and the lift whizzed upwards. Master thief giggled against the familiar fabric of the white coat.

“What about your work? The data you received needs to be analyzed, right?”

“Oh, that can wait.”

The elevator stopped. Doors opened with another hiss letting them out on a small platform before the locked entrance to Commander's personal cabin. Liara stepped up to it holding her had at the small of the invisible thief’s back. The DNA scanner above them beeped and Kasumi had to drop her cloak to be scanned. They heard two beeps and the door swung open only to immediately close and lock itself behind them.

Kass moved purposefully to Shepard's couch plopping herself on it with a sigh of relief. She reached her hand for the minibar above the corner sofa getting the small gasses and a bottle of her favorite salarian drink that remedied her of sake. Then she noticed the silhouette standing close to her left.

Liara had her hands on her hips and was wearing a slightly exasperated frown.

“I haven't seen you for three months and this is what you do first? Get drinks? Not a kiss or a promise to make up for lost time? Do you even love me one bit?”

“Li...” drawled the master thief throwing her hood off. “Of course, I do. I'm just tired. Come sit with me, please?”

The blue asari pouted for a bit then sighed and lowered herself next to Kass. Trying to gather her thoughts for a proper reprimanding speech she suddenly felt a raven haired head lean on her shoulder.

“I'm sorry, love, it's just had been hard to be away from you. And Shep. And Miri. I know, we have to get this thing done, but I hate it. I wish I could just sneak into a Reaper base and steal a big “I WIN” button...” she sighed heavily.

Liara could not find it in herself to stay mad at her lover after that confession. Why did that sly little vixen anyways turn her into goop with such ease?

“I can relate to that. I really missed you, Kass.”

Liara leaned in prompting the head lying on her shoulder to move back and meet her for a kiss. It was tender, slow and reassuring. Though the reality of them finally being close, together again had quickly ignited the passion. They were kissing with a hunger, barely tamed desire not long after. Several long minutes later they parted trying to catch their breaths.

Kasumi smiled at her lover and moved away to pour the drinks. She handed one small glass to Liara and leaned back. As she gathered her legs up onto the sofa, the rest of her perched comfortably against Liara's shoulder.

“I'm sure you had plans for such an occasion, but can't we just rest now? Shep really wanted to catch up so I don't think I can do anything beyond making out at the moment.”

“I see...” Liara drained her drink in one go and leaned in to nibble at the ear peaking out between the black tresses.

“Oh, come on!” exclaimed Kasumi incredulously, though still leaning into the caress. “I've been working all day in more ways then one. You know how Shep can get. I'm too tired to do anything.”

Liara stopped her activity to look down into the gleaming eyes.

“Who said you are going to be the one doing anything? I think, I'll take that as a challenge.”

**. . .**

Shepard got through explaining the location of the Dock the Normandy was docked at and the way the doctor could pick up the desired prototypes for the third time. And they say salarians are the smartest species! When Doc tried to thank her again, Shepard waved him goodbye and departed the Hospital.

Ash was still there, unconscious. Shepard did not elect to visit. What the woman needed was attention from doctors, not useless sitting by the bed. The hand-holding and all the other superstitious emotional remedies served only to annoy the Commander. The soldier was completely out of it, for cry out loud! If Williams was awake she could say all the right words, fake all the right emotions without meaning a note of it. This war had already required inhuman sacrifices of the redhead, getting a good soldier back into the fight by saying some meaningless things could not be any harder.

Commander left the Hospital by the staircase hidden in the corner. Most visitors did not knew it existed, more over most doctors had no clue. The ladder lead to a closed off inner courtyard. There were some benches spread around the small space. No one used this space yet the Keepers and automated systems kept it in pristine condition.

She left the courtyard immediately to find a tiny alleyway stretching between the tall buildings. The web of narrow passageways that separated many of the Citadels buildings on the Presidium had led her through the populated, busy main streets to more calm, rarely accessed areas.

Shepard had to squeeze through a very small access shaft at the end of one of those passage ways. She emerged in a dome underneath some building or a hull block of the Citadel. The inclosed space was bathed in warm light from the opening at the top. The whole floor was covered with plants. All kinds of plants: trees, bushes, grass and flowers. Somehow birds manged to sneak into this place. The air was filled with their singing. It was beautiful.

Barely anyone has ever came here. Aside from the Keepers, of course. Maybe at some point fifty thousand years ago this was a private garden of some important prothean General or a scientist. Most of the time it was abandoned by civilization.

She stepped carefully over the edge of the grass finding a small trail of rocks placed throughout the area. The big, flat boulders became sort of a walkway. Shepard hopped from stone to stone all the way to the middle of the dome.

There was a small pond there with an far larger rock placed in the middle of it. She proceeded to jump over boulders until she reached the most center. There was a small engraved plate placed there. It was obviously out of place. The sharp lines and edges looked wild in contrast to all the natural surroundings. The metal plaque had tiny black writing on it obscured by the dust and dirt from the water.

Commander squatted at the stone and gently removed all the dirt from the plaque. The engraving became visible, it read in calligraphic letters:

“ _Husband, father, hero, lover._

_Forever remembered._

_We will meet across the sea.”_

Shepard sighed and a sad smile crept up to her lips. She placed several strikingly white flowers at the empty grave, the memorial was only for show – no body could be found here. She rose to her feet standing at full height. The redhead closed her eyes and put her hands together in a praying pose. A monotone restatement of an old prayer could be heard in the stillness of the dome. Even the birds piped down as if listening to the poetry, too.

“ _Kalahira, this one's heart is pure,_

_but beset by wickedness and contention._

_Guide this one to where the traveler never tires,_

_the lover never leaves, the hungry never starve._

_Guide this one, Kalahira,_

_and she will be a companion to you as she was to me.”_

Commander stood there for a long while afterward just taking in the peaceful, innocent atmosphere of that place. She inhaled and exhaled a chest full of sweet smelling air. Her voice was low, contemplating when she spoke next.

“I know you'd wanted me to ask for atonement for what I've done. But I won't. You were guided by someone else, all I did was done of my own free will. What was it you said, the gun or blade does not hold intention, only the hand that wields it? You were a blade, but I am the hand. I have to be uncompromising, ruthless as the cleansing storm. Maybe when this all is over I will be ready...” she chuckled. “No, I doubt it. I have never been more convicted. Whatever comes next, whatever came before – there is no place for regret in my heart or mind. Sleep well, I will take care of everything on this end.”

The redhead nodded fiercely sending her hair in disarray. She turned on her heels and left the peaceful place in a blaze of swift movement without a single glance back. Her back could not have been straighter, her flaming gaze could not have been burning with more conviction. There was still one more matter to straighten out and to her immense satisfaction that matter will have to be cleared up in a bar. In a bar with a lot of booze, an unlimited amount of booze.

One of the large birds let out a loud, musical, somehow filled with sadness cry that echoed all about the dome just as Shepard was climbing in the narrow hole she emerged from before.

**. . .**

“ _Aaaghhh!...”_

What was supposed to be a scream broke into trembling, pitiful whimper. The slender naked body standing at full height at the edge of the bed jerked violently again. Kasumi arched backwards shuddering with the last contraction and collapsed onto the bed. She tried to rise herself on her trembling arms to take a more comfortable position, but they gave out at the elbows leaving the exhausted thief sprawled flat on her stomach. She buried her face in the sheets.

That view seemingly satisfied the kneeling between her legs asari. She rose to her feet licking her lips and swiping the wetness off her chin and nose with the back of her blue hand. Liara climbed tentatively on top of her lover gently pushing her hands under Kasumi's armpits. She lifted her slightly off the sheets and helped her move a bit further up on the bed. Tired out thief was barely helping. As her raven haired head touched the pillows she let out a content sigh.

Liara rolled off arranging herself on her side and propping her head with one hand. The other hand was busy tracing curious lines of the intricate tattoo on the slender thief’s back. Kass moved her arms underneath the pillow turning her head to rest on its side with apparent difficulty.

“Congratulations.” her voice was uneven, low hoarse overtones periodically cracking with higher pitched noises. “I will take care not to challenge you ever again.”

“Not ever?” the blue face brightened with a devilish smile.

“Ugh. Fine, maybe some time we can play that game. Or do you want to torment me more right now?”

Liara perched her lips putting on a mask of extreme thoughtfulness witch earned her a muffled snort from the other woman.

“No. I take it I have made my point. And anyway that's your fault for being away for so long.”

“Li... It's not like I wanted to.”

“I know, I know.” asari's hand reached up the spine column moving the long black tresses away clearing the full view of Kass' back. “Do you want to sleep or wait for Shepard? Or get more drinks?”

“Let's just stay like this for a while. Shep said she's gonna be back after her business is done...”

“Witch means she'll be back late at night.” continued Liara.

However much she overworked herself, the asari knew that Shepard worked even harder. She had become even more driven, almost obsessed ever since the Reapers landed on Earth. Shepard managed to be everywhere, to undertake more missions and assignments then ever. Raiding Cerberus bases, playing referee with the Council, searching for allies and resources – playing the role of a perfect Alliance soldier, the legendary first human Spectre. All that while directing or participating in multiple Shadow Team strikes, surveillance assignments, going with Liara over contacts management and endless lists of contingency scenarios.

And all this time Liara had been the only one there to relieve the mounting of pressure, the incredible amount of stress her Master had been under. Oh, how she wished right now that Miranda was here! Kass' presence was like a blessing, gentle balsam pouring over her tangled heart. As much as she wanted to help Shepard she knew only one person could get Jane to be completely at ease if only for a short while. The only person who called the mighty Commander by her first name.

She shook her head. This was not the time to think about it. They all has sacrificed for the greater good of the galaxy. It might sound pretentious, but that was the truth. And in any case, Liara was sure the next night the two of them could make Shepard sleep at ease without being bothered by the nightmares.

Smiling to her own thoughts Liara shifted her position placing her cheek on top of Kasumi's back. Tracing the lines of colored inc with the tips of her fingers she remembered something.

“Kass?”

“Mhhhum?” the humming answer was laced with content and warm feelings of utter satisfaction.

“You promised to tell me about this tattoo one day...”

The second the subject was brought up Liara felt the body underneath her cheek stiffening. Last time she wanted to know more about the tattoo all she got form Kasumi was a confirmation that it had to do with her past.

“Love, you don’t have to tell me everything. Not until you're ready. How about you just tell me what the images mean?”

The slender asian let out a sigh.

“I don't even know how to... Do asari tattoos have meaning?”

“All asari tattoos have meaning. Sometimes it's widely known, sometimes they only mean something to the asari who gets them. Long ago it was customary for priestesses to get facial tattoos according to Athame doctrine. Several centuries ago it became popular to get matching tattoos after bonding with someone, but more traditional bonding bracelets won out.”

“What about your white freckles?”

“Freckles?” she chuckled at the human comparison. “These symbolize a journey. Searching for truth. Discovery. Also an unyielding spirit. I was only sixty when I had gotten them. I was so very unsure of that last virtue, but it seems I had found it through my journey.”

“That is nice.” Kasumi paused obviously thinking hard about what or how to tell her or maybe if she should.

“Okay, I'll tell you the meaning behind it. You see the tree branch on the left side?”

“Yes.”

Liara lifted her head and ran her fingers over the dark brown bark, then the thin branches covered in tender light purple, lilac and rose petals. The tattoo had been made by a true master: the petals looked as if just perturbed by a light breeze, one more waft of air and they would be whisked away right off the skin.

“It's a sakura tree. Some call them cherry blossoms. It grows on Earth, in Japan. It's an iconic part of japanese culture, actually. Those trees are beautiful and delicate when they are in bloom. But those blossoms are also too vulnerable, they can be blown off with the slightest wind. Sakura petals had traditionally been pink before we started to experiment with plant-life on genetic level. Now days there are groves that bloom with all the different colors people find beautiful... Or so I've heard.”

She stopped to exhale a breath through her teeth because Liara choose that moment to bend down and start planting kisses along the branches. She traced every petal with her lips as if trying to connect with their meaning.

“It is a symbol of life and death; it's supposed to remind of how fragile, fleeting and precious yet breathtakingly beautiful living can be.”

“That is an interesting way of thinking.” Liara intermingled her words with more kisses. “I must admit, I haven't spend much time researching different Earth cultures. I was more curious about certain people.”

The blue fingers swiped tenderly down past the final branch and settled on the small of Kass' back.

“What about this wave?” the asari asked.

“Water represents strength of life. Life originated in water, just like waves it rushes and flows, it always finds a way. Living in general and people can be strong, even ruthless by necessity like a storm, but once the need fades the storm subsides leaving only gentle, calm waves. This artwork is based on the old Earth artist Katsushika Hokusai. I have an original print of his “Great Wave off Kanagawa” in one of my storage vaults. Could already been destroyed by the Reapers for all I know.”

Liara traced her fingers over the blue wave. It started below the tree on Kasumi's left hip and curved down the small of her back to rise up along the right side of her back almost to the middle of it. It was crowned with a diadem of sea foam. There were some stray petals flowing in the water so she pressed her lips to those as well.

Without waiting for the question Kasumi began explaining the last detail.

“There are two Koi featured, too. It's a kind of Earth fish.”

She paused allowing Liara's fingers to inspect both silhouettes. The first Koi was curled at the small of her back as if fully submerged in the wave. It had black scales and big lilac eyes. The long fins and mustache-like tendrils were also touched by purple. The second fish was placed on Kass' right shoulder blade above the raging tsunami. It gave the impression of having sprang out of the water only a second ago. Blink – and it would be gone again. This Koi was silver with blue eyes and markings; the spray of water drops surrounded the fish almost sparkling in the imaginary sun.

“Those two are supposed to represent strength, determination and courage. A strong desire to succeed, become better, stronger, wiser. But they are also an uneasy pair. The duality of choice. A reminder that there's always different path to take. Still, an uneasy pair is also a bonded pair – one unable to exist without the other. It serves as a symbol of the struggle within and on the outside. One that will always be a part of me.”

The gentle blue fingers froze. The change in tone was striking.

“What do you mean?”

Kasumi rose up with difficulty getting the blanket to cover them both with. She sighed as she was lying down and turning to her side. She reached back, got a hold of Liara's hand and pulled her towards herself. The next moment they were lying flush with one another the blue asari spooning the slender thief. Their legs tangled together under the blanket. Liara gingerly placed a kiss at the crook of Kasumi's neck.

“You really don't have to tell me at all if you do not want to.”

The tattooed lips formed a sad smile. Kass' pressed the blue arm to close tighter around her.

“I want to, Li. I really do, but not now. I was born into a criminal family. The biggest Osaka-Kyoto Yakuza clan. They raised me. But they're all gone. I disappeared, changed my identity. The only thing I have left from that life is that tattoo. It's a long story and I really don’t want to drag it out from the depths of my past. Could we leave it till this whole looming destruction of the galaxy thing is over?”

“Of course, whatever you want.”

“Thank you, _Liara_.”

Kasumi rarely used full names, but when she did it was important. The asari pushed them closer together reveling in the fact that they were both here. Liara did not need to know every secret, every tiny detail of her lover's life. There was one thing that she knew beyond the shadow of a doubt and this was a good time as any to reaffirm it.

“I love you, Kass.”

“You too, blue.” the thief giggled against the pillow.

“Oh, you tease!” exclaimed Liara trying to bite on the ear of this sly, cunning vixen. Then the vixen suddenly was nose to nose with her locking their lips in a tender kiss. After they broke apart the tattooed lips murmured against the blue ones.

“I love you.”

She pulled closer to Liara finding a comfortable spot at the nook above her breast. The thief's breathing steadied and she relaxed completely.

“Lights.” the doctor commanded and as the cabin drifted into darkness so did they.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have pretty much accepted that this story will have exceptionally long chapters for what it is. Makes up for the wait, I guess. Anyways, just one thing before you get going: the scene with Aria in Purgatory will be re-told and continued from Aria's POV in the next chapter. All the usual warnings apply.

For some inexplicable reason Purgatory was always pretty crowded. Shepard strolled through the main entrance with a frown on her face. Shepard did not like the bar, there was something in-your-face fake about the place. It reeked of hypocrisy. Now that the bar was filled with all kinds of people trying to distance themselves from the realities of the war, the setting felt even more dishonest. People were dancing, partying, drinking and laughing at the bar, but the unwavering weight in the air was undeniable. The weight of the elephant in the room or rather a Thresher Maw these people were trying to avoid.

Commander did not despise the bar in quite the same way Aria did. However, she could not deny the superiority of Afterlife. At least Aria's establishment did not try to be something it was not. Afterlife had been unashamedly, brutally honest. It was always full of the worst scum in the Terminus Systems and aside from the annual spectacular bar fights everyone had found a way to coexist and have fun. Of course, not the least among reasons that system worked so well was the one rune of Omega and the consequence of breaking it. But as long as you behaved no one gave two shits. Do what you want, drink what you like, and, naturally, tip well. Shepard grew quite fond of that place during the Collector mission.

The redhead entered the main hall and stepped aside hiding in the shadows to the left of the door. She scanned the room with a disapproving grimace. Right next to her a pair of marines were having an animated conversation. Standing unnoticed in the shadows Shepard listened.

“Heeey! You ready to get this party started?” asked the female soldier with short black hair.

“Hey, Mel, you're, uh, here.” answered the other marine, he could use a shave though, thought Shepard absentmindedly.

“Hell, yeah I'm here! For the next 48 hours, I'm spending as much time in this bar as humanly possible!”

“Yeah, we had the same thought. So the bar's over there, and, uh...”

“Hey is the whole squad here? Hey, guys!” interrupted the woman waiving enthusiastically to the group of marines seated and standing around the table down below.

“Um, yeah. We were going to.. have a... guys.. night...” continued the marine getting more awkward by the minute.

“Do you guys have a tab? Where are the dancers? I want dancers.”

“Well the dance floor is over there.”

“Not dancers, dumbass! _'Dancers.'_ I'm here for shore leave, not the Viennese Waltz.”

“I don't... um...”

The exchange made the Commander smile, slightly improving her foul mood. It was quite entertaining to watch this guy fall apart.

“Oh, come on!” the woman drawled slyly. “If there's an ass shaking somewhere on this station, you guys know where it is!”

“ _I like this girl, Mel, was it?”_ thought Shepard. _“Though, if she wanted real ass shaking, this dump was a poor choice.”_

“Seriously, hook me up, here.” continued Mel unabashed by her comrade's shuffling. “I had a few on my way in, but I need something cheap and fruity. Like you.”

“Listen, Mel...”

“And then I want to see some dancers. And not just crappy pole work. Like, take the raunchiest thing you can imagine, and then add a hanar hanging on somewhere.”

“Mel! Listen, the guys are kind of weirded out by you being here.”

“Why are the guys weirded out? Do they think I'm gonna want guys dancing? 'Cause I'm fine with asari.”

“No, they're...”

“This one act I caught on Illium? She starts dressed as a commando, but by the end... well, I never looked at the shotgun the same way again.”

Shepard had to fight the strong desire to grab that girl and drag her to some dark corner of the club where she could pin her to the wall and release some pent up tension. Mel would like it, Commander could guarantee that. And she would never look at a commanding officer the same way again, too.

“No, it's because you're a woman!” it seems the guy was finally getting to the point.

“What the hell? I'm a woman? Holy crap, I'm a woman! Where did these tits come from?”

“Mel, listen...”

“Were they cloaked? Are they infiltrator tits? Could there be more of them hiding?”

Shepard sniggered putting a hand over her mouth. This conversation was getting way more interesting. And that girl was becoming more and more attractive.

“Nobody is denying that you are a great soldier.” caved in the bastard.

“What is this, my damned eulogy? Shut up and buy me a drink!”

“The guys came here to, you know, be guys. And they don’t think they can do that with you here.”

“Why not?” Mel was oblivious at first, but then she had an epiphany. “Wait, are you guys gonna get bare-assed? Do you need me to get bare-assed?”

“ _Great idea, I wouldn't mind that.”_

“What? No! God, no!”

“ _Coward.”_

“Wait, is this 'cause you all secretly want to nail me? Well, secretly except for Richards. He wrote poetry.”

“No, nobody wants to... poetry?”

“Well, it didn't rhyme, but I think it was a prose poem. Or else he was hammered and messed up his punctuation.”

“ _Be glad it wasn't krogan poetry, girl.”_ thought Shepard remembering the loverboy on Illium.

“No, listen, it’s not like that...”

“So am I one of the guys or not?”

“Mel, you are totally one of the guys.”

“So buy me a damned drink, dumbass. And let’s find some dancers. Perky ones.”

“All right, deal. And later on we're gonna kick Richards' ass.”

“Damn, I love shore leave.” admitted the woman longingly.

They went down the steps to rejoin the group of marines at the table. The tall blond guy on the left received a harsh shove from the marine that was having this very amusing conversation. Richards, surmised the redhead. She debated about going down there and finding a way to drag Mel out of the party and somewhere secluded, but thought better of it. This was not the right time for pleasure. Maybe after, if Aria was not going to drag her heels haggling for the information like some dirty Omega scrap dealer.

She pushed off the wall and made her was up the dais. The usual spot claimed by the regal asari was empty. Shepard looked around hoping to at least locate one of the several henchmen Aria dragged with her everywhere. Then Shepard noticed a well build batarian in dark, covered with scratches armor walking towards her. The woman smiled. Shepard appreciated this particular batarian, one of the most trusted among Aria's henchmen. He was no fool and the redhead did like his straight forward attitude.

“Hey, Bray! So you get the butler duty again, I see?” she said with a smirk.

“There are far worse things to do, Shepard.” answered the batarian keeping up with their usual banter. “Aria got a private cabinet for the day. I'll show you the way.”

They moved through the sea of people mirroring each others disgusted frowns. The cabinet in question turned out to be a large sound proof room at the other end of the establishment. Naturally, several of Aria's bodyguards were stationed at the entrance. Shepard waved to Bray and stepped inside letting the doors shut behind her with a characteristic whoosh of internal security. The thumping noise of the dance floor had withered away instantly.

The room was covered with red. Everything from the walls to the big couch and specially stylized tables and chairs was it's specific shade of scarlet. The lighting, however, was of all kinds of blue and purple. It changed slowly, but steadily moving from light blue to the deepest violet in a way that was not dizzying, but rather relaxing. The table before the red couch was filled with drinks. Bottles of all possible colors were lined up in curious patterns. Plates of appetizers were perched at the very edges making it plain who the boss of the table was. An enormous bottle of Shepard's favorite booze was reflecting blinks of the unusual light in the very center of impressive alcoholic display. Noverian rum. Rich deep brown liquid with sudden blazes of amber.

In the middle of the couch leisurely reclined among the red was the Queen of this extravagant cabinet. Aria draped herself over the comfortably looking piece of furniture looking as much in control of everything as she always were on Omega. Well, maybe just a tiny bit less perfectly in her own element. She did despise this worthless club after all.

“Shepard.” greeted the asari. “Nice of you to finally grace me with your presence. I could swear I had mentioned the information would go to someone else if you keep me waiting.”

“Aria.” nodded the Commander with a certain air of familiarity.

Shepard could see how the purple lips tensed for a second, barely noticeable if she did not know when and what to look for. Aria did not take kindly to people who acted as her friends, who were too familiar. She was supposed to be regarded with fear, respect, admiration, maybe even adoration in some cases. Commander had been to enough parties at Afterlife to pick up on many of the high and mighty Queen's little tells. Aria did not like it, but she tolerated the Spectre, even has gone out of her way to accommodate.

Like this ostentatious display of Noverian rum. Shepard knew for a fact that Aria's favorite drink was Serrice Ice brandy, something the Queen of Omega and the Normandy's medical officer – two people that could not be more removed from one another – had in common. Why did she continued to have a supply of the rum readily available whenever the redhead was around? Shepard smirked at his drinking companion. It seems Aria enjoyed their occasional competitions of who can drink whom under the table more then she'd liked to show.

“What are you smiling at? I just told you, you have waited for too long, Shepard. No deal.”

“Whatever.” the redhead waved her hand dismissively. “Do whatever you want, your highness. I'm here for the booze, anyway. And it's not like you owe me or anything.”

She plopped on the couch just a stretched arm’s length away from Aria and busied herself with pouring the drinks. Just out of the corner of her eye Shepard could see the Queen of Omega frowning. She did not like to be reminded of being in debt to anyone. There was a minute's battle on her face, carefully measured, of course, and then she squeezed the words out of mouth.

“Fine. You get the information. But I expect some favors on the Alliance part in return. Here,” she activated her Omni-tool and send some files to Shepards, they have done enough business together to know the pairing activation keys. “It's the location of one of Cerberus labs. They are studying Reaper tech, I thought you might be interested.”

Commander Omni-tool buzzed in acknowledgment of received data packet. Shepard did not bother to check, that information will have to go through Liara before they make it available to Hackett and the Alliance. Instead the Spectre offered the purple skinned asari a glass full of gleaming liquid.

“Serrice Ice, you do think you know me so well, Shepard.” quipped Aria taking the glass non the less.

However, when she took the glass out of Commander's hand her purple fingers brushed past the human ones. Shepard glanced at her in question, but Aria took a sip of her drink like nothing had happened.

“Right, I never claimed such omniscience as to know everything. Thanks for the info, though. I'll try to smooth things over with the Alliance.”

Shepard sighed, she was not in the right mood to play the Queen's etiquette games. That spark of fun Mel's amusing conversation had given her, had somehow managed to die out. She was yet again drowned by mourning, the anger at the galaxy, dark gloomy thoughts on the prospects of the fight. How many more friends, loved ones she had to loose, how many everyone had to loose before this all will be over? The fact that it _will_ be over, that they will win, was absolute in her mind, everything else – not so much.

The redhead slumped forward in her seat holding the glass with both her palms close to her chin. The rich brown liquid with the ever so elusive yellow gleam sloshed around in the glass. Noverian rum. Strong, buzzing, heavy and with a kicker of an aftershock. It was exactly what she needed. Of course, Shepard knew she will have to pay for it later, but right now...

The Spectre emptied her glass and poured another right away. This bottle will not stay full for long.

Next to her on the couch the Queen of Omega relaxed back onto the red velvet cushions. She glanced secretly at the Commander trying to read her expressions, the movement of her body. It would be easy to get her drunk. Aria did not plan to take advantage of the drunken haze Shepard will undoubtedly be in soon, not in the way anyone would think. Seduction had to be played by the rules or it won't be right. An easy victory is not a victory at all. Aria relished a challenge, in war as well as in bed. At least, some of the time.

“Shepard, why are you in such an awful mood?” drawled Aria in what she supposed was enough of a concerned manner. She reached out with her hand running it over the Commander's back. _“Unf...”_ The purple fingers could feel the tantalizing shape of well-defined muscles.

Shepard took another generous sip of her liquor.

“It's an anniversary of sorts today.” grumbled Shepard slowly. “Someone close to me died on this day.”

Aria said nothing. On one hand, she knew the pain of real loss, she even was invested in her working relationship with the Spectre and her private plans for that lovely body of hers to sympathize a bit; on the other hand, Aria could not care less about the person Shepard lost. Naturally, neither of these facts could be spoken out loud so she just waited for her often times drinking companion to get to the point.

“Aria, do you ever get hurt by the loss of comrades, people close to you? The ones who fight by your side?”

“No.” answered the asari flatly. This conversation was starting to go in the wrong direction.

Shepard waited a moment, then she chuckled and rolled her eyes.

“Yes, what have I been thinking!... You don't have people close to you. Thus no one can disappoint you, or hurt you by dying off. That must be nice.” the redhead paused, contemplating something. “What about that turian on Omega?”

“What about her?” deflected Aria getting agitated, Shepard was going places no sane person ever should. Unless they wanted to die in an assortment of very painful ways.

“You two were through, but it must have stung, right? Her death, that idiotic sacrifice for a bunch of no-name civilians must have gotten to you. Aria, you have charged into the Generals trap without a second thought after that.”

“I am not discussing it, Shepard. You are walking a thin line.”

Shepard rose her head to look at the regal asari. Those green eyes were already glossing over with the drunken haze. There was something odd in her gaze. Aria shuddered internally when she identified the hidden expression. Empathy. The Commander was identifying with her loss. What was it that compelled the human to seek connection with _her_ of all people? The infamous renegade Queen of lawless Omega! Most powerful crime boss in the whole Terminus! The ruthless, egoistical, self-absorbed, unwavering in her quest for power and sole rule of her domain. How come Shepard – a force to be reckoned with in her own right – was appearing sincere, trying to find common ground for both of them?

Aria's eyes clashed with Shepard's. It was not clear if the redhead saw through carefully erected barriers of mental control Aria has been building up for centuries. If she glimpsed past the lies and the role the Queen had been playing for such a long time. Ever since coming to the station that was destined to become her fortress, a kingdom worthy of a ruler as cunning and as powerful as she was; ever since that day a no-name stripper started out wiggling around a pole in Afterlife, the stripper that would rise to sit on the throne above, since that day she had allowed herself to open up only twice.

And both times it had made her weak, vulnerable. When her daughter returned to her mother's side, she had let her. How did that end? With Liselle bleeding out in her own bed! The fury she felt back then, the uncontrollable rage witch had driven her out of control! A mistake she had paid for. And then there was the turian. Young, inexperienced biotic – a rare, intriguing trait for a turian – full with hope for a better life, but also bitter about the way her own kind treated her out of fear. Perfect mold for her manipulative ways.

Well, that one did not turn out like she wanted either. Aria thought Nyreen left, she was pretty clear when the time came to have the talk.  _The talk!_ Ugh! What a banal, simpleton way of describing the announcement she was fucking off! The asari thought Nyreen left, ended things and gone back to her honorable, ethically unquestionable deeds somewhere far away in another corner of the galaxy. Aria thought she let her go, forgot about the turian like any other brief conquest she enjoyed over the years. Until she appeared out of nothing at the most critical time messing everything up. Her presence caused Aria to make mistakes, to falter in her conviction even if just under the surface.

No, it was idiotic! Nyreen was a shadow of the past. An annoying, sour reminder of what happens when you get too attached to someone. Aria had learned that lesson or at least she thought she did. Evidently she was wrong.

Dammit, why did she had to be there?! Being her usual white knight superimposing icon of all that is good and noble! Why did Nyreen had to bring up all that  _emotion_ in her again? Why did she had to go out like that, the stupid, pathetic hero?!

The burning eyes were locked in wordless debate. Sharing was not something either of the owners of blazing green and blue pairs was good at.

“Okay, whatever, I'll drop it.” finally retreated Shepard.

She got back to her drink savoring several gulps. Tense silence lingered in the air for some time only interrupted by the sounds of slouching booze in their glasses, sips and gulps and more pouring of two different liquids.

“Watching Nyreen... It was displeasing.” It probably took a lot for the Queen to admit that.

Shepard drank some more. She let out an ironic, dark laugh.

“Yeah, but at least you got to complete your revenge. Thane... He died from a disease! How can you get revenge on an illness? I wish there was something I could choke to death back then... You had it easy, Aria.”

“What?!” backed up the asari in indignation. How dare she...!

Shepard sniggered into her drink. It was the redhead's turn to crook her neck and give the Queen a patronizing grin.

“Calm down, your highness. It's a good thing to have it easy. Got any other enemies you wanna choke?Let's go, I'd watch. I have enemies a bit too big for close up and personal. Gotta use a giant gun. Or a dozen.”

Aria reclined her head on the back of the couch, the folds of her crest got trapped awkwardly between the red velvet and the wall, it did not matter. What Shepard said reminded her of what she was thinking about before. Liselle. Even though Petrovsky did not kill Nyreen, the turian sought to that herself out of the most moronic sense of self-righteousness, he was directly responsible for the setup. However, there was someone who killed her daughter. Personally. And he will have to pay for it sooner or later.

Aria spoke in a cold, leveled voice. She could not put a beat on why exactly, yet she spoke anyway, most of the mysterious mask of the Queen slipping off of her.

“There is one more enemy I want to take revenge on. Works for Cerberus. He took something from me, something precious. I would enjoy his long, painful death a thousand times more than Petrovsky's. He is a human though, so I don't think I will be needing giant guns, Shepard, my bare hands will suffice.”

“It's good to have a tangible, flesh and blood target, isn't it?” drawled Shepard looking into the depths of her glass. “If you'd like company for that endeavor, I'm willing to lend a hand. Or a giant gun just in case.”

“For an undertaking as important as killing that bastard, I take all the help I can get. Shepard,” Aria pursed her lips, she was not sure why she was doing it, playing along with Shepard's whim. “if you come across any information on the Cerberus operative going by the name Kai Leng, let me know.”

“You got a deal.”

They drank their drinks. They poured new ones. It took some time for the booze to push the dark, depressing thoughts out of their minds. The redhead looked at Aria sideways with a gleam of the more appropriate drunken irony in her eyes.

“You know, this time we will have to drink double. It's that sort of a day. Still, I'm gonna go out of here on my own legs and you are gonna be passed out on that lovely couch.”

“Dream on, Shepard!” rebutted Aria. ”You haven’t managed to out drink me thus far, and you won't be able to. I have had drinking bets with krogan and won! What are you expecting to do differently?”

“You'll see. Well, your highness, the rules are the rules. Your turn.”

Aria grimaced at the tone, then gave Shepard a patronizing grin. It seems they woven those kinds of smiles into their usual banter. She took the shot glass with a firm hand.

“You know, I can be a team player, Commander.” she emptied her shot in one go hiding a cunning smile behind the edges of the glass.

“ _Watch me, Shepard! You won't last a day before running back to me for more! Let the game begin!”_

**. . .**

Liara woke up with a small jerk. She was trapped in-between two bodies. It wasn't completely unpleasant. Three pairs of legs were tangled together under the sheets. Liara looked down. The raven haired thief was snuggled up to her collarbone snoozing contently unperturbed by her waking. Liara tried to disengage carefully with a smile on her face. Kasumi murmured something in her sleep and graciously agreed to substitute a pillow for the comfortable embrace of blue skin.

The asari pulled herself in sitting position. She had to remove one muscled arm off her thigh. The rest of Shepard’s body was sprawled wide on the bed. The redhead was lying on her stomach with the sheet only covering her below the waist. Liara could see the well-defined muscles on her back going up and down with Shepard’s heavy breathing. Her head was burrowed somewhere deep within the pillow, chaotic mess of red locks obscuring her face completely.

Liara hummed under her breath. This was almost perfect. She wondered for a moment about how the two human women Liara had on either side of her used to sleep in such different positions. Shepard always sprawled out in her sleep taking up more and more space. She liked to sleep on her back or stomach. Kasumi was the complete opposite. The thief clung to the person next to her, sometimes she would settle for a pillow, coiling on her side and holding it close.

Shepard groaned in her sleep. Something was wrong with her. Liara reached out running her hand over the freckled shoulder. It was hot, very hot. The blue hand traveled on moving the rebellious scarlet hair out of the way. Shepard’s face, the little of it that was not burrowed in the pillow, was reddened.

The asari looked around the room. Her and Kass’ clothes were folded neatly on the couch where their adventures of the previous evening began. The floor, however, was littered with more articles of clothing. Blue Alliance fatigues, black military pants, heavy boots. Liara located a pair of matching black underwear next to the bed.

According to the evidence Shepard was drunk when she got back. She got rid of her clothes on the way and slipped into bed with them, yet the redhead cared enough even in her state not to wake them. Liara’s slime broadened then faded a little. The odd part was that it was really hard for Shepard to get drunk in the first place. The cybernetic implants reinforced her immune system so much that most known toxins simply had no effect.

There were of course exceptions to the rule. Liara frowned. Noverain rum. The famous intoxicant was conceived with biotics in mind. Its strength and staying power rivaled that of ryncol, but without the explosive aftereffects of losing organ functionality. Noverian rum long has become one of the most popular drinks among the asari – a naturally biotic species with heightened metabolism - and the more sophisticated krogan, however few there were of those.

The product of noverian scientists was the only thing that could get the Commander drunk after her time under the wing of the Lazarus Project leader. It somehow always got around her implants. Although the redhead had to pay for the release of drunken haze, the hangover in the morning was far worse and more dangerous experience for her than any other normal person. The usual headache, nausea and dizziness were accompanied by her implants heating up and overexerting her muscles in tireless attempts to clean all the toxins out of her body.

Aria. Only she could have dared to get the Commander drunk and she was the only one outside of people in this room, Miranda and Garrus who knew about the way the rum affected Shepard. Liara heard the stories from the others, including Shepard herself, about the drinking nights at Afterlife during the Collector mission. The redhead used to celebrate their victories as well as drown their failures with Noverain rum back then. And every time Miranda was the one putting her back together again the next morning.

The archeologist sighed. She did not want to wake her, by all signs Shepard had a long and eventful night. The redhead could not have been asleep for more than five hours. Yet the consequences of her hangover would be severe if not attended right away. The asari bend down to the freckled ear carefully moving the red mess of hair aside.

“Shepard, wake up.” her voice was quiet, but strong enough to carry to the sleeping woman.

The redhead growled and tried to retreat deeper between her pillows.

“Get up! It’s time to treat your implants.”

Shepard moved wearily, her head slowly emerging from the pillow lair. She propped herself on her elbows and turned her squished face to Liara. She glowered with only slightly bleary green eyes at her. Her mouth opened no doubt preparing to berate the asari for waking her, but it was prevented from speaking by one quickly raised to it hand.

“Kasumi is still asleep.” warned Liara quietly.

The redhead rolled her eyes, but remained silent. She flipped around lying back down on her back, stretching her arms and legs. Shepard breathed in and out deeply. Liara noted how certain areas of her skin were reddened, how the web of subdermal scarring glowed brighter with more alarming red, rather than the usual warm orange.

“Shower, now.” ordered Liara pulling away the sheet and pushing Shepard to get up.

The redhead groaned, rolled off the bed onto her feet. She muttered something under her breath waiting for the asari to crawl over the bunched up sheets and up on her blue feet as well. She put her just as blue hands on the freckled shoulders directing Shepard towards the shower.

“You are forgetting who’s in charge, asari.” said Commander on the way. However, her voice held no danger, only grogginess and annoyance of the early morning.

“Right now, I am in charge of taking care of you. And if you don’t like it, maybe you should not drink as much.”

Shepard clicked with her tongue as they were entering the shower cabin.

“Aren’t we cocky today! It sounds almost like someone gotten some kind of permission.”

“I did. From the highest authority.”

The redhead turned around with an ironic smirk.

“Really?” she chuckled.

“Yes.” Liara kept her features serious. “Miranda told me to take care of you and that’s exactly what I am going to do.”

The fearless Commander visually deflated at the words. She remained silent for a moment, then without uttering a word she turned to the shower. The redhead put her hands on the wall leaning on them heavily and dropping her head. Shepard did not flinch as the cool, brisk water rained on her. She did not move as the blue hands began spreading green soapy balsam over her shoulders. Slowly the redhead let herself relax under the gentle movements. She allowed the asari full freedom to move her body as she pleased. Liara massaged the medicine into the muscles paying special attention to the reddened areas.

Fifteen minutes later Shepard’s skin returned to its familiar color. The scars became barely noticeable shining with warm orange again. Letting Shepard relax with her back against the wall Liara turned the nobs on the shower panel. The water changed to warm, just the right temperature to rejuvenate the cooled down bodies.

Shepard breathed out. She felt good, as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The implants stopped burning; her muscles were enjoyably freed of tension, the dizziness, slight swimming in her eyes and pumping of blood in her ears – all cleared up. She reached out and tugged Liara towards her. The asari stumbled landing square into Shepard’s less strong, but still secure embrace.

“Thank you for taking care of me.” murmured she against the blue lips.

“Any time.”

Their lips met in a grateful kiss. The redhead was too relaxed to be her usual forceful self. Instead she held the asari close deepening their kiss in an action of genuine affection. Parting their lips further Shepard wrapped her tongue around Liara’s. Her hand moved from one blue hip, up the slim waist and then tried to slip in-between their bodies.

Liara ended the kiss with a loud smack. She slid back away reading the redheads intentions easily. After separating from their tight embrace the asari got a hold of Shepard’s hand.

“Not this time. It’s dangerous to overexert your implants right now. Just relax and enjoy yourself.” she gave her a sly smirk. “You would not mind if I service you, Master?”

Shepard had to admit her body was put in a very mellow, airy state. It was not the way she’d like to take her favorite concubine in. She grinned. Letting her pet have a little fun from time to time was something Shepard was never opposed to. She did always put so much effort into pleasing her, why not? But not before getting the rules sorted, it would not be as fun if Shepard did not tease her lovely toy a bit.

“Alright, pet. Do what you will. You have earned the privilege. Don’t you feel proud?”

“I do.”

“And you reeeeally want to please me, don’t you?”

“I do.” conceded Liara swallowing.

“Will you get off on it? On my pleasure, on the way your fingers and mouth and tongue will make me shiver, tighten, quiver with anticipation of release? Will you want to get yourself off at the same time? Would you want to meld with me, to shared the mind-shattering orgasm?”

The asari fidgeted under the raining drops of warm water, she opened her mouth just a bit and was looking at Shepard with such longing. Shepard could see the rising sexual desire fighting with worry and real medical concerns on the blue face. The redhead knew witch would win eventually, but the struggle did not leave her untouched. There was an easier way to put those fighting emotions to rest, and Liara had been so accommodating already...

“Well, you are not allowed to. I want you to service  _me_ , not yourself. Witch means no melding, no rubbing, and definitely no touching of your own body, got that?”

“Yes, Master.” answered the asari lowering her gaze.

Still, Shepard could tell how relieved Liara was. There was no need to decide anymore, she got an order and had to follow it. Liara was freed of her own responsibility, she did not have to fight with herself and try to do what's right, to deny her own desires. All she had to do was to surrender to her Master and give all of her over to the task at hand.

“Go on, whatever you want, my good little toy.”

Liara straightened up and stepped forward pressing their bodies flush to one another again. She lowered her head to plant kisses over the curve of Shepard's neck. The blue hands ran along the sides of the muscled body sliding freely over the wet skin. Liara's lips started to travel lover, however she lingered at the throat and the collarbone sucking on the skin. She ran her tongue up Shepard's throat all the way up to her chin flicking it with the tip of her tongue before finally engulfing the Commander's mouth with her own.

This time it was Liara's tongue that trapped Shepard's and coiled around it. She primed the human's mouth open getting their tongues to intertwine in an open-mouthed kiss. When Shepard moved in to answer the asari broke the seal closing her lips on Shepard’s tongue tugging and suckling on it. A low moan had been trapped in her throat and Liara had to let go of Shepard's tongue to let it out. She was getting aroused rapidly, it was becoming hard to resist the urge to rub her whole body against the strong, warm form of her Master.

Liara swallowed and changed her position. She moved back just a bit creating some distance between them. Lowering her head she returned to planting deep kisses from one collarbone to the other. Her fingers explored the length of Shepard’s strong arms barely touching the skin, from the wrists to the shoulders, then slowly inwards to the slightly bruised skin on her collarbones. And then lower still. As the blue palms cupped a feel Shepard let out a low grunt.

Liara lowered herself to her knees electing to skip some of the body parts she would have liked to give more attention to in favor of keeping her focus. Yet the tightening muscles of Shepard's abdomen were too incredible under the stream of water to resist. The blue lips ran a string of kisses over the hardened, well trained muscles, her hands caressed the strong waist, lowered to the powerful hips that always found a way to leave Liara breathless, clutching at them if she was allowed to.

She outlined the muscles slowly with the tip of her tongue moving down the abdomen to the place she wanted to explore more then any other. Her chin was greeted by the tickling sensation of Shepard's red hair. The redhead kept a small trail of it on her crotch for some reason, but whatever that reason was the asari could only delight in the fact. However, she had the patience to do her task properly. Her hands ran over Shepard’s legs moving inwards and beginning to trace complex patterns on her inner thighs.

Liara added her mouth to her fingers suckling on the skin in the tentative region where Shepard's legs connected to her pelvis. The redhead leaned her hips into the motion spreading her legs wider. Liara smiled against the warm skin. Then, slowly, finally, she nestled her head firmly between her Master's wide spread legs and closed her mouth over Shepard's pussy. The folds spread invitingly wet not only from the streams of water from the shower. Liara took in the dizzying smell, tasted the wetness of her Master on her lips.

She spread the folds with her fingers kissing, suckling on the pink flesh, but not going any deeper or touching the red bud of Shepard's clit. Suddenly she felt a strong hand rest on the back of her crest. With a tug at her naval Liara fully realized just who it was she was pleasing right now. The events of last night, Kasumi returning and taking care of Shepard put her in such a calm mood, she began to forget the rules. Liara swallowed. This time feeling the taste of her Master in her mouth burned, snapping her back to reality.

Without any other incentive aside from the firm hand on her head she put her mouth straight on the hood over Shepard's clit. She sucked hard on it, then moved the lips aside with her tongue. She ran her tongue flatly over the swollen bud and felt Shepard's hips buckle towards her. The hand put some pressure on her head guiding her into the best position. Liara found her mouth buried in Shepard's pussy, her nose was touching the hairs on her crotch making the asari herself burn with arousal.

Shepard was almost straddling her face. She rose her eyes up along the tensed up muscles, the swell of breasts one of witch was being knead by the other freckled hand. Then she met her Master's gaze. It wasn’t mellow like before, strength and lust returned to it. That gaze did amazing things to her body. Liara blinked and tried to keep her focus, something that was harder and harder to do. Her own body tinged with sensations, the ache between her thighs was rapidly becoming overbearing. Liara knew there were black flakes of the suppressed meld flowing in her eyes.

Flicking her tongue over Shepard's clit again it dove lover to the tensed ring of muscles at the entrance. Liara circled it once, twice. Her lips continued to suckle on the folds of pink flesh every time her tongue finished another circular movement. Then feeling the hand on her crest tightening she put it straight to the entrance and pushed it in with one smooth motion.

The redhead grumbled from above grabbing her head with both hands and forcing the rhythm. Her hips rocked forward greedily, reaching for more contact, better angle, more pressure. Liara could only adjust to the rhythm, letting her tongue slip in and out, then over the wet folds, suckling on the swelling further bud of Shep's clit when she was allowed to. The water pouring from the shower combined with the wetness of the redhead's pussy made her mouth release sloshing noises every time the asari broke contact for breath.

The race continued what seemed like forever. Liara felt the muscles around her tongue and lips tightening with contractions, but not quite going over the edge. Once, twice, more and more. It was maddening. She felt her own need rising ever stronger. She could deal with it, though. Liara was taught how to hold release for hours at a time, she would not fail this time. What stung the most was that she could not make her Master come. She had failed at her task. Tears ran down her cheeks barely noticeable with all the water from the shower hitting her face as well.

Suddenly her head was dislodged from the nestled position between Shepard's thighs, she was lifted by the throat arm and thrown at the other wall below the shower head. Liara landed on it hard with her back slammed flat against the warmed up metal surface. The next second she felt her hands being grabbed and put together palms forward in front of her stomach. She felt the weight of another body press firm to hers. Her legs were forced shut tightly together and trapped between the other pair.

When the swimming in her eyes from the sudden change in position, being hit on the wall and a fair amount of water everywhere, cleared up a bit, she saw Shepard pressing down on her with curious expression on her face. It was not angry or disapproving, it was greedy, but at the same time tender, appreciative. Such an expression was a rare sight to see on the Spectre's freckled face. She brushed the thumb of her right hand over Liara's cheek, the left was still holding both of her arms locked down below. It almost seemed like she knew that not all the wetness there came from the shower.

The redhead lowered her head whispering right next to Liara's crest.

“You did well, pet. Pushed me almost past the limit of control. So well in fact that I'm going to give you something very special as a reward. You get to feel me this time.”

The human pulled on Liara's arms to move lower, then towards her. When blue fingers reached their destination Liara gasped. Her eyes flipped to Shepard's face in silent question.

“Yes, dove. Put them in. Don't you know, I reward my loyal, obedient pets with nothing but the best.”

Shepard nibbled at her jawline grazing the skin with her teeth in the process. “Come on, go in. As hard and fast or as gentle as you please. But since you will be able to meld with me very soon, I'd think you would be up for the first option. Don't you want to feel how _your_ fingers will make me feel, dove?”

Liara swallowed. Shepard could be as forceful and vicious as a wild animal in heat, but she was also incredible at slow, measured, methodical seduction. She braced herself and moved her fingers. She knew the way the redhead's lips would part, knew the wetness she found inside. But the feeling of slowly pushing three fingers past her entrance from this angle was something completely different.

Shepard kept her hold on her arms so the asari could only move her fingers and wrists. As she began to move her fingers feeling the walls clenching at the movement there came a voice whispering mere inches away from her crest.

“Good. Can you feel my muscles tightening? The way they quiver under your finger-pads? Each intentional or unintentional flick bringing me closer to release.” the redhead breathed hot air at the tender folds of Liara's neck making her whole body shudder. The way Shepard described her every move made the asari singe with the need to meld, the ache between her legs became and all out fire.

“Yes, good girl. You found your initiative, or was it courage? Can you feel me tugging on your fingers when you pull them out, can you feel me spreading, welcoming you when you move back in? Would you like to feel just how much pleasure you give me with those slow, smooth strokes? Ooh... Fuck. Bending your fingers? There you go, touching the places you could never reach before!”

Liara was breathing heavily, she could not push a moan past her throat. She bend her fingers exploring the depths of Shepard's pussy, all the ways the muscles quivered with desire, the way the redhead's hips buckled when she scraped at the walls, the gushing wetness flowing with the shower water over the palms of her hands. Still pumping her fingers smoothly Liara wiggled her trapped hand from below the other, her thumb being just in the right position now. She flicked hard at the swollen, brimming with arousal clit with her fingernail.

Shepards body jerked violently, the redhead almost lost her grip on Liara's arms. She growled and sank her teeth in the sweet nook where the asari's jawline connected to her neck. Liara felt her own wetness smearing her tightly pressed together thighs. What Shepard was doing, her voice and breath at her neck, the tug of her welcoming tightness around her fingers, the press of her body flush over her own, all of it was bringing the asari to the brink of loosing all remaining restraint. Her eyes were almost completely replaced with blackness.

“Shepard... Master, I can't... Can no longer... Please... Please, let me...”

“Meld with me.” the order came immediately as if Master was telling her 'all you had to do was ask'.

The clash of thoughts, the buzzing of now shared feedback from their synapses left her stunned and breathless. Shepard held her forceful, dominating mind back, instead filling Liara up with all the sensations she had been feeling. Every shiver, every twitch of muscle, the singes of pleasure from every nerve ending. But most rewarding was the wave of appreciation, the gratefulness and approval Shepard was feeling right now. It overwhelmed the asari smashing, colliding with her own need, her own suppressed desire for release.

“ _Now, let me show you something different, pet!”_

Shepard lowered herself on Liara's hand, then she moved back up and out. Her hips rocked forward and backwards forming figure eights as she began to grind on her good little slave's hand. Her pelvis angled and swiveled taking her in, pushing the fingers in all unexpected directions.

Liara gasped. She could not move, could not cry out. All she could do was relax her hand and try to follow Shepards lead, slide her fingers just as the redhead wanted, bend them, move them each time she could sense the slightest change in Shepard's thoughts, a difference in their connected synapses. Shepard continued to ride her hand kissing and nibbling at her throat and all Liara could do was move her fingers into the motions. Her Master let the asari have some free fun, but ultimately she was always the one in complete control.

“ _Do you like it, dove? Sharing my sensations as I fuck myself on your wonderful fingers? Could you have imagined anything like that? Does it make you wanna come? Does it burn you to give me so much pleasure?”_

“ _Yes! Goddess, yes!”_

The asari knew Shepard could feel her azure gushing, overflowing with juices, it had already seeped past her thighs further down her legs mixing with the running water. The emptiness, burning need to be filled rushed continuously from her swollen, twitching azure up through her stomach. The jealousy at not being touched, not being filled up fought against the profound joy and pride at the sensations Liara could feel reflected from Shepard.

No, that was not enough! Her need became electrifying hot poker cruelly stuffed in-between her thighs. She could not feel her clit any longer through all the quivering tension boiling up in her azure. All of it became one overstimulated mess. It was just like being bound and teased mercilessly by her Master, but this time she was the one providing the pleasure, she was an active participant or her slippery, strained fingers were. Her hand was inside Shepard, she could feel every muscle of her inner walls, yet the asari felt trapped in her Master's will, her irresistible compulsion, more intently then she felt it for a long time.

“ _Oh, Goddess, Master, I can't...”_

“ _Just a bit longer.”_

Shepard drove her pelvis harder onto Liara's arm forcing her fingers to burrow deeper, reach for the furthest spot they could go. She darted forward covering the asari's mouth with a ferocious kiss. She tugged at the breathless lips, then went deeper engulfing them both in the crazed sensation.

When the lack of air threatened to make them both faint, a short thought burned like a flash of lighting through their intermingled minds.

“ _Come with me.”_

Liara's shared orgasm detonated like a supernova. It rolled down her spine in an avalanche of small explosions culminating with the rupture of a volcano in her clit. Her abdominal muscles clenched, then she felt her azure release another generous stream of wetness. The wave of pleasure from the redhead bounced through her mind, increasing in strengths every time it connected with her own. The asari was screaming silently and still could feel Shepard smiling at her with satisfaction. Uncontrollably Liara straightened her legs stretching upwards, curving her back under the electrical impulses that twisted her body in an all out attack on her nerve endings. The pleasure untwisted in one line, one tether. It ringed with tension stretched to the limit... and broke.

Liara's legs gave out. No longer supported by Shepard's body she slid down the wall and slumped against it. Her eyes were slightly bleary. Even through the afterglow of one fantastic orgasm she felt surprised when Shepard plopped on the floor beside her. Her Master never got tired out by sex! She usually liked to prolong their sessions, relish the different positions for hours, make her playthings loose count of mind-blowing orgasms. This impromptu reward the redhead had gifted her with felt in equal parts rushed and unexpected. Maybe Liara did manage to get Shepard to finally relax after all.

“Whooh... That was good.” drawled the redhead.

“Understatement of the year.” added Liara feeling the mood going back to the closeness they shared before this session began.

The redhead glanced at her with a grin, then reached her freckled arm around the asari's shoulders and tugged her closer. She in turn put her head to Shepard's chest letting the Spectre lower her chin on top of her crest. Nothing needed to be said. They sat under the flowing water for a minute longer.

“We're gonna catch a cold.” murmured Liara contently. She was only partially joking.

Shepard laughed under her breath. It was a sincere laugh, not much else could have made her laugh that way during this terrible war.

“Maybe we will, but it would have been worth it.”

**. . .**

They let the air from drying units in the walls rush over their bodies. Both ran the lengths of synthetic towels over the wet skin taking away only the top layer of water drops. Liara had gotten two white, warm robes out of the compartment next to the sink. Shepard got the robe on tying it loosely around her waist as opposed to Liara who tightened the way the robe wrapped her up.

Exiting the shower the redhead threw a glance to the bed. The raven haired thief was still there apparently deeply asleep. Shepard elected to stay in her work area plopping on the swivel chair in front of her desk. She stretched her legs out enjoying the afterglow of such a nice activity. It almost made the early morning more bearable and Shepard hated mornings with a passion.

Then something big and white landed on her head, fell over her face completely obscuring everything. It was a big fluffy white towel. She tried to get it off, but was met with resistance from hands on the top of her head, hands that were not her own. She groaned in annoyance. That prompted a snort from behind. Shepard sighed with exasperation.

“Fine, you can dry my hair.” submitted the Butcher of Torfan.

Liara moved the towel to keep Shepard’s face clear, gave her a content quiet sigh and got to the task at hand. The circular motions tugging through the rebellious red locks were accomplishing the drying only partially. Liara took her time caressing the strands with the fluffy fabric and her fingers.

“I don’t get your fascination with human hair, Liara.” supplied commentary the redhead.

“I don’t quite know myself why do I find it so appealing. Probably because it seems so alien to me. None of the other Council races have anything like it.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. Your crest in not so bad either. Those folds and ridges, mmmm!”

“Flatterer.”

They laughed quietly engrossed in the moment. Then Liara got to another point she had to make.

“So… How is Aria?”

“Amusing.”

“Uh-huh.”

“What? She is!” defended her position Shepard. “Her highness has committed a lot to this war. All in all she is a useful asset. Sometimes she is a source of good information, sometimes she's a colossal bitch, sometimes she just doesn’t care at all. More then that, she's brutally honest about everything aside from her own scheming. It's refreshing to talk to her, and it's fun to share some drinks with her. I have grown to enjoy her entourage.”

“You know that she always wants something from you in return, right?”

“You bet your blue ass, she does! You have  _no idea_ , honey! The trick she tried to pull last night...” Shepard were about to put her lips together to whistle, but she remembered the sleeping vixen and gave up on that. “Aria is playing the same game we are. Trying to keep what’s hers and maybe adding something very special to it. Granted, it's akin to walking the sharp edge of the blade with her, but I like it. I like figuring out what she really wants, beats herding the politicians any day.”

“Alright, I trust you know what you are doing. Speaking of herding the politicians, I have found something on the turian Primarch.”

“Oh?” raised a brow Shepard.

Liara inspected her dry head from all sides: the scarlet hair mostly stayed flat, but still the locks intertwined at different angles. For some reason seemingly satisfied with that state of things the asari nodded and moved to the desk casually throwing the towel into the laundry receptacle on her way. She picked up a datapad she left there the previous evening. It took trained fingers no more than three seconds to unlock the network with a series of complex passwords then connect to her databanks two levels below and get the information.

“Primarch Victus has finalized new orders yesterday to one of the elite turian platoons. The orders were encrypted and classified, I managed to get a copy.” she waved her blue hand dismissively. “Here’s a summary: he sends the platoon to Tuchanka to disable a bomb that is buried there. They will be ready to depart in four days.”

“A bomb?” frowned Shepard. “What kind of a bomb? How do they know about it anyway?”

“Oh, I had to dig deep for that information. I have found a memo in one of our Dalatrasses archives. It’s almost completely redacted, but I was able to reconstruct it with EDI’s help. The turians have planted a bomb in one of the most populated areas of Tuchanka at the end of the Krogan Rebellions, after the genophage took a hold of the population. It was a last resort weapon in case the genophage were to be cured and the krogan attempted to expand again. The intriguing thing is that it’s still operational.”

“So the turians have a doomsday device planted in the middle of Tuchanka’s rubble?”

“Precisely.” Liara smiled justifiably proud of her work.

“Are you sure the Primarch knows as much as we do?”

“No doubt. He send his son to defuse it. Lieutenant Victus is the commanding officer in charge of the Ninth platoon.”

“Interesting.” drawled the redhead. “We can definitely use that. If we keep the existence of the bomb a secret… That’s the lever I needed to put pressure on Victus if the situation calls for it!”

Liara reacted with a somber look.

“Don’t celebrate too early. According to the recent surveillance I have ordered of Tuchanka space after learning of the bomb and the possible appearance of the krogan at the summit, Cerberus might know about the bomb, too. We have intercepted several communications mentioning an operation on Tuchanka. I believe they are intending to activate the device or smuggle it off the planet. Either way Cerberus agents will be at the bomb site first, they will have more than enough time to set up defenses and ambush the turian platoon.”

Shepard sat deep in thought for a while. Then she grinned.

“It’s too juicy of a secret, too valuable of a planet to pass up on. We have to ensure the alliance between the turians and the krogan is solidified. Scorching their planet is not an option, however blown up Tuchanka already is. Neither is giving Cerberus a planetary killer. I guess it’s time to use one of the ships we have acquired.”

“Miranda?” asked the asari and Shepard nodded. “Could work. Judging by the amount of data and the  Council Demilitarization Enforcement Mission security arrangements only one, maybe two Cerberus frigates could slip the net undetected. If they bring a cruiser into orbit it will be found in about two hours. Infiltration would give their recovery team as well as ours the best chance of success.”

“It’s decided then. I will send Miranda all the data right away. She can plan the operation herself, she's more experienced with Cerberus protocols than either of us anyway. I would have liked to wait a bit longer before revealing our Cerberus decoys, but… Removing or destroying the bomb and getting the evidence on the turian involvement is worth using one of our ships.”

Shepard stood up brushing the back of her hand on Liara’s cheek.

“Good job. I will mention to Miranda how she should be proud of you, too.”

“Mistress.” said Liara dreamily. The Spectre grinned at the soft glow that appeared in Liara’s eyes.

“What about Miri?” called a cheerful voice to them from the other side of the glass wall filled with small spaceship models.

Kasumi was awake perched on her knees on the couch and peering through the glass wall. She put on black panties and one of Shepard’s casual shirts, the black-blue sleeveless top reached her high-thigh, one of the shoulder-straps slipped off her round shoulder. The top was evidently too big for the slender thief to fit her properly. One of her hands was already holding a small glass filled with white milky liquid.

“Sexy.” let out Shepard observationally witch earned her ostentatious giggles from the slender woman and appreciative hum of agreement from her blue-skinned girlfriend.

Shepard sniggered while walking down the three steppes with Liara. The asari swiftly took a sit next to the raven haired vixen discarding her datapad on the coffee table. Of course she did that not before locking it up again – not that is was absolutely necessary in Shepard’s cabin, but the information broker had got in a habit of keeping up with security measures. Kass turned around and plopped down on the couch folding her legs in a lotus position. A warm blue hand immediately wrapped around one of the pale knees.

The redhead sat at her other desk in the exact copy of the swivel chair. She watched on as the pair shared a drink of the same white salarian concoction with a mixture of joy and annoyance. It did not go unnoticed.

“Don’t even think about it.” warned Liara. “You had your fill yesterday. No more intoxicants until your implants complete full diagnostic cycle.”

“Aww, how could I ever survive that…” drawled Shepard prompting Kass to start giggling again.

The thief shifted to lean on Liara’s shoulder. Their heads lowered connecting at the sides. Shepard smiled at the sight, she really did like it to see her important, treasured little pets happy. The glow in Liara’s eyes intensified. Kasumi smiled and laughed more easily whenever the asari was around. They complemented each other like a perfectly matched set of precise instruments. It was rewarding just to see them, not to mention some other things Shepard had planned for later.

“So what is it about Miri you were talking about?” repeated the slender woman.

“We have an assignment for her. I will send her a message. Actually, I might as well do it right now. Liara, did you send a copy of your finding to my terminal?”

“Yes, Shepard.”

“Good. You two can go play in Liara’s room. Take the bottle if you want.” she added with a teasing snigger.

Kass nodded picking up her Omni-tool and taking out several small packages out her neatly folded clothes on the couch. She pinned one of the flat black boxes on her shirt and one on Liara’s robe. The pair left hand in hand knowing it was time to leave their Master alone. She was going to record a message for Miranda, they had no place in it unless specifically asked. As they gotten to the door the stronger, more forceful voice caught up to them.

“I decided that Kass should stay on the Normandy until the summit. We might need some discrete watch over our new allies. Furthermore, I have something very special planned for the next few days. Do not tire yourselves out before then. You don’t want to disappoint me during our real reunion, do you?”

The couple exchanged excited looks and Kasumi answered for the both of them.

“We’ll be good, Master, patient. We won’t let you down.”

They turned to leave, but were stopped again by the same voice.

“Liara, since Kass is here, you might wanna try out the gift I got you the other day. You'll need to get used to it. I  _will_ want to see it in action before long.”

The asari felt her face turning deep shade of purple. She could not meet her lovers eyes deciding to glance in the direction of the cabin instead.

“I... I will try it today, Master.” Liara was fiddling with the hems of her robe, an embarrassed, but also exited smile on her lips.

Kass raised a brow in a quizzical expression, but sensed that was supposed to be a surprise so she stayed silent. She activated her Omni-tool switching on and controlling the devices, then with a click and a characteristic shimmer they disappeared engulfed in the portable cloak.

The door closed after them leaving the Commander seating alone in front of her terminal. Shepard suddenly felt uneasy. Idle hands snatched a chess piece off the table and began fiddling with it. There was only one single, unique person in the galaxy that could make the legendary Spectre loose her cool, become an awkward uncertain mess.

Only one. But that person was so far away.

On the other side of the galaxy in fact.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A New Year's update! I haven't forgotten about this story, not at all. It just take a while for me to figure out the right structure and balance for the chapters. It's not that easy to write that sort of a setup. Still, this chapter is pretty sizable so enjoy. As promised more of Aria, the continuation of their little date from the previous chapter. And something a bit different, too. It was a lot of fun to write Jack, she brings a very chaotic, unpredictable element, even though someone special can see right through her. 
> 
> If any of you are big Aria fans, check out my Aria/Tevos oneshot Ties That Bind. It's not as smutty as this story and mostly centers around the drama, but it needs some love, too. Also I have put out my very first attempt to delve into the LoK fandom. If you in any way a fan of Korrasami, give it a try. Alright, enough of shameless self-plugging, enjoy the new chapter!

Aria was furious. She paced from one wall to the other turning on her heels every time there was nowhere further to go. The damned redhead messed up her play! She had seen through her cards, guessed the gambits and turned the tables. It was supposed to be easy! Just another human to be added to her sizable list of conquests. Aria thought herself an expert at seduction, she had hundreds of years of experience on her side. Well, that just might have made her too cocky for her own good. Too many effortless victories, too many easy opponents who gave in without much of a fight.

The purple skinned asari stopped abruptly in the middle of the room. Shepard was a challenge, a lot more than she hoped for. The light approach failed spectacularly, the redhead had changed the rules. Or did she? What if the game was of a very different sort and Aria was not aware? That bitch! Since when was Shepard like that?

The Queen could remember the redhead poring in gallons of booze in Afterlife, laughing at all the morons who bet against her. _That_ made Aria curious. What pompous stories about the Savior of the Council and breathless adoration of Alliance dimwits could not do, the brash and strong-willed attitude of the real Commander did easily. Aria was not impressed by Shepards missions on Omega. Her squad cleaned up the plagued district – thanks, but that problem would have taken care of itself, saved cornered Archangel – that one was amusing to watch, but the rate at witch he was interrupting business on the station had slowly started to encroach on her interests. That was something the boss, only real power on Omega could not let slide dispute how mildly entertaining the game of cat and mouse had been. It was a good thing Shepard snatched the turian off the station otherwise they would have to disagree on just how long his lifespan were fated to be.

The information the redhead brought from that mission what got Aria to pay attention. The little pyjaks dared to conspire against her! And it fucking slipped the net! If all of them, Jaroth, Garm and Tarak were not dead she would have pulled their insides out slowly for the insolence. But Shepard had been there already! All she had left was to take her annoyance on the holes in the informant web spanning across Omega that Garka found. The two double-crossers were made an example of what happens when you break the Omega's one rule.

The redhead helped her with the the Patriarch, recovered the cargo on Daratar. She did not outright lied that time – Aria truly had no use of the smuggling depot, but she had other interests in the nearby system and once the rumor spread that Commander Shepard herself was poking around, even blasted the squad of heavy mechs, the mercenary bends retreated from the region leaving Aria to do what she pleased. Shepard had proven to be a valuable tool, but even though she started paying attention, it was all that she was for Aria – a tool, someone to do her bidding, willingly or not.

However, the Queen stated to notice the Spectre coming to Afterlife regularly. After each successful or failed mission she would get in park at the table and bet she could out drink anyone. Sometimes she was accompanied by one of her pet soldiers, sometimes she would sit alone. Watching the redhead drink, bash her opponents and even get into a nasty fist fight with a krogan no less made the asari curious. There was something interesting about her, something she did not notice from the start. Of course, it helped that she won the fight, too.

Aria invited the commander to share a drink with her. One drink became ten, ten became full bottles and after feeling herself getting drunk despite her experience and the heightened by biotics metabolism while Shepard was still clear as glass, Aria called her a cheater. Some aggressive arguments later the redhead admitted that her implants made her pretty much immune to alcohol. Now, _that_ was a challenge! Two weeks later having gone through most of her collection Aria could enjoy a well-earned victory. The redhead was passed out on her couch. She discovered Noverian rum. The legendary Commander was snoring. The entertainment of achieving that feat was worth thinning out her inventory of intoxicants. However, only a few hours later the pet soldiers came for their Commander. The Cerberus slut in the company of a krogan, drell and the fucking asari justicar arrived to demand to see Shepard. Aria had the thought of getting all four of them gutted, even the justicar did not scare her that much, but the redhead was useful and those toy soldiers were her tools so the Queen let it slide. There would be more drinking contests now that she knew Shepard's weakness.

And there were, but every time the fucking Cerberus bitch was there in the nick of time to drag Shepard away from the bottle. It seems the black haired slut had her ways in bed to get the Commander wrapped around her manicured finger. Well, that time Aria had Shepard all to herself, that bitch Miranda was in the wind running form Cerberus or the Reapers, who the fuck cares? Shepard was all hers to finally get spread out on Aria's bed!

The depressing talk of their past was a hitch in her plans, but the conversation having veered astray was brought back to where she wanted it after some more booze. Aria shifted her position strategically, she was now closer to her pray, but she would not notice it until they were nose to nose. The asari took another sip from her glass.

“How is your war doing, Shepard? Any progress?” The redhead roused herself and glanced at her.

“My war? As far as I know you are living in the same galaxy as I am. Or are you counting yourself out for some unknown to me reason?”

“That was not what I meant.” Aria smiled her most mysterious smile. Dammit, Shepard wasn’t even having trouble with pronouncing her words and the bottle of noverian rum was a quarter empty already! “My part of the war is going splendidly. The mercenary fleets have started hitting the Reapers as planned, ezzo has been delivered to the Crucible, my domain is being turned into impenetrable fortress as we speak. What about your part?”

Shepard groaned. There was a sour grin on her lips. Soft, crooked lips. They were so red, so moist from sipping the rum. What would it be like to part them, caress with her fingers, bite on them with her teeth? Aria shook herself from the daydream. Stay focused. The redhead was saying something.

“...so the summit will be not attended by the asari. I plan to drag them with me to the table later. If the deal with turians, the krogan and salarians doesn’t fall through.”

“I wish I could help.” drawled Aria shifting a bit closer. “My usual take on diplomacy might not be the optimal way to handle this particular situation.”

The Spectre turned to face the asari with a far more ironic smile only to discover that she was sitting mere inches away, their faces were quite close. Not close enough to feel each others breath on their skin, but just before that barrier of intimacy. The redhead searched the purple face and blue eyes for the indication of what was going on with the pirate boss, but her features were as usual unreadable, the poker face Aria worked on for centuries was one piece of work.

“Your take on diplomacy? Beat the opposing party to a pulp until they agree to your terms? Yeah, I doubt that would work.”

“But don't you wish you could do it? Admit it, you like my methods, Shepard.”

“Your talents do have certain... appeal. You did prove to be capable fighter when we took Omega back. I haven't seen many more with your level of biotic mastery.”

“Is that all you think of me, Commander? My boitics? I'm having half a mind to get offended.” Aria threw her a smug look, that did not make an impression on the redhead. She finished what was left in her glass and continued with a superiority nod.

“You are one dangerous bitch, Aria. That is definitely meant as a compliment. I admire your resolve, if you want something you do not connive and hide behind the meaningless words, you go for it! Keeping a hornets nest like Omega in your hands takes real power, I respect that.”

“Respect...” drawled Aria. “Respect is good, fear, intimidation, caution is better, but I was hoping you might mention something else...”

“Like what?”

The asari took another gulp of her brandy. She let a drop slip her lips on purpose, of course Shepard was not supposed to know that. It slowly rolled down to her chin, the clear amber shape like a gleaming gemstone reflecting the light. Aria licked her lips trying to catch the fleeting drop, but it was already gone. She picked it up from her chin with one leather clad finger and licked it off the white material. She examined it with a sad mime, then sighed and pit the finger in her mouth sucking gently on the leather.

Shepard pursed her lips and raised a brow – that was some display. The asari moved her big piercing eyes to her again, mirroring the gesture. It angled one side of her facial tattoo, similar, but still way different, more alien.

“It's a shame to waste such good brandy.” stated Aria plainly playing coy on purpose, she was tasting the waters, seeing what got the Commander to flinch. “But you still haven't said anything else about me, Shepard.”

“Do I have to?”

Aria put the glass on the back of the couch sliding forward. The final barrier separating them was broken as the purple skinned asari drew near. Her eyes blazed with an open challenge, she stopped with her face a few inches away from Shepard's. She could see clearly how those green eyes darted over her body assessing if her position was dangerous, if the pirate Queen was going to attack, the military mentality in all its glory! Shepard had to look, to make sure, but there was a tinge of appreciation in her eyes as they ran over the curves and lines. Aria learned this trick a long time ago. She presented her body for all it was worth, the leather hugging all the right spots as tightly as only leather could.

The redhead moved her gaze back to her purple face. Aria knew her skin was changing its shade in the steadily rotating lights. A singe of blue, first light then darker, the shades of violet, bright vivid, then darker, rich purple. The last color persisted just like she had planned, it made it look like Aria had pushed her presence all around the room. The color of her skin was everywhere, the intensity of her gaze on the redhead, the seeming increase of her electrifying influence was designed to do the trick.

Aria blinked and smiled a slow smile of a cat that had trapped her pray, the seductive notes filled her voice and every move.

“I would love to hear what you really think of me, Shepard. Do you admire me only for my combat skills? Just because I own the best club in the Traverse and the couch you like to get drunk on? Nothing else?”

Shepard licked her lips and smiled in return. She was already trapped, sneered Aria in her mind, the redhead just did not know it yet.

“What if I tell you that there are a number of things I admire about you? I have to be cautions, something I say could get me killed.”

“I assure you, you can say whatever you want without fearing for your life. As much as I may be known for my temper, I do not just kill my allies for sport. What is it you wanted to say?”

The Spectre moved in closer on her own, there was a devilish grin on her face and the sparks dancing in her eyes were not just the result of alcohol. The tips of their noses were almost touching. The redhead whispered, her voice low and raspy from the booze.

“How about an exchange? You ask me a question and I have to answer truthfully. Then I ask. Can you manage such a game?”

“Sure. But I get to go first.” The asari bit on her lower lip and purred. “Have you ever admired my body, Shepard?”

“Yes, why wouldn't I? The dangerous and mysterious Queen of Omega, who previously was just a dancer! Millions go crazy about you and you know it. My turn. With how many partners have you had sex with during the last, say, week?”

“Wow, Shepard, bringing out the big guns? Wouldn't you like to know!”

“That's the game. If you want to ask me you have to answer. Or are you passing, your highness?”

“No!” ' _Shit, that was faster than I wanted!'_ “There were three – an asari and two humans, satisfied?”

“Yes and I hope they were, too.”

“Oh, don’t you worry about that! My turn now, what is it specifically that you like about me, Shepard, what turns you on? And don’t try to deny it, I have that effect on everyone.”

“Alright. Those pants.”

“These pants?” Aria ran her hands from the crook of her knees all the way up on the outer sides of her thighs to the swell of her ass and perched them on her hips. The redhead let out a small chuckle. She was indeed openly admiring the lines and curves. “Is that all?” added Aria playing innocence abrasively as Commander knew perfectly well that she was anything, but innocent.

“Obviously what is wrapped in those pants. That flat stomach.” The leather clad hands were moving following whatever Shepard was naming. “The way your corset hides the navel making it a tantalizing mystery. Speaking of the corset it is a marvel to behold. The smallest peeks at the purple skin, the way it makes you breasts higher, puts them on such a prominent display. But the biggest turn on is that tattoo you got, the stripe separating your lips and chin.”

Aria froze with one finger slowly tracing the shape of her tattoo, she let it brush down her chin and travel down her neck to stop at the first clasp of her corset. The redhead took a sip from her glass not breaking eye contact and licked her lips. Then she put the glass on the table and purposefully leaned forward. Aria smiled a satisfied grin – a hunter about to pounce. Just about got her! Shepard moved in closer, closer, her face lingered one second opposite Aria's – lips almost touching, but then she brushed past tingling the folds of the asari's neck with her hot breath. She whispered close at her crest.

“Are you coming on to me, Aria?” The asari parted the red hair covering the odd human ear next to her mouth and whispered in the same low, purring voice.

“Perhaps. That would be an intriguing possibility.”

“You are breaking the rules. Only the truth.”

“Let's say that I am. Both breaking the rules and giving you something to think about.”

“No one wants to break the Omega's one rule.”

“What if that someone got an explicit permission?”

Shepard chuckled, she pushed her mouth closer to the skin, Aria expected those lips to cover the sweet nook where her jaw connected with the folds of her neck. She had a second to wonder how the redhead learned about that particular erogenous zone characteristic to every asari, but then her raspy, taunting voice came instead.

“Do you want me, your highness?”

“What?” blinked Aria shifting back. Something in Shepard's voice made her snap out of the sweet haze that was starting to go over her mind. She reclined to see Shepard's face and the expression on it immediately made her blood boil. She was sniggering, grinning with the most disgusting look of superiority Aria had ever seen on a human! The redhead continued, the smugness raising off of her like physical heat.

“The high and mighty Queen of Omega wants the little old me! Did you call me here to drag me into your bed, highness? That is a such great punch line! I needed something like that today, man!”

Shepard grabbed the bottle and generously filled her glass. She gulped a mouth full, swallowed and sniggered again looking at Aria from the corner of her eye.

“Get out.” hissed the asari. The rage at how this fucking human dared to hold herself had overwhelmed all of her senses. Almost. _Shit_. The way the motherfucking bitch looked at her with newly discovered possibility! There was undeniable, open lust in her green eyes, but along with making Aria's skin tingle with unwanted desire it made her chest swell with anger, her hands ball up into fists. The fucking gall on this woman! Shepard thought she one-upped _her,_ the pirate Queen!

“Oh, come on, Aria, you haven’t heard the deal yet! And you want to hear about it, I promise.”

“What deal?” spat the purple skinned asari.

“It's simple. You admit you want me, you can't think about anyone else. You are having dreams about me, don’t you? You'd have to admit to that, too. Tell me that I own your sleeping and waking moments making your panties wet even against your own will and then, if you do that...” the redhead smiled at her with a predatory grin she had never seen before. “I will let you fuck me for one whole night. Full stop. But you have to say it first, my dear.”

“You can fucking keep dreaming! Now, get out before I split you down the middle!”

Shepard stood up, rounded the table and turned to face her. There was a triumphant, savoring expression on her somehow animalistic in that moment face. The booze and lust mixed into a patronizing sneer on in making the redhead appear very different from what Aria was used to.

“Think about it, your highness. And let me know what you decide. I'll be going now. Oh,” she grabbed the still half-full bottle of rum. “and I will be taking this with me.”

Shepard stared at the contorted, full of rage face for a moment. Then she turned and strode to the door, her walk swayed just a tiny bit. As the doors closed behind her Aria could hear the strong, happy laugh coming form the Commander through the bellowing music. The asari sprung up and let out her anger on the table full of bottles. Her arms glowed with whips of biotic power, her fists covered with bright spheres of light collided with the display. It exploded in all directions, the bottles shattered, the table cracked and fell apart sending pieces flying. Aria stood up letting the biotic fields envelop her whole. She growled, the power lifting her off her feet... and then it dissipated.

The asari sighed and started pacing. She did that for a long time, heeled boots strolling over the mess she had made. Aria fumed until she could not anymore. Standing in the middle of ruined room she thought about her tactics. Her original plan will need some revising. No, _fuck no!_ No revising! She would never admit her infatuation to Shepard's face! The fuck was she thinking! All she needed was time. If Shepard was like that, well, then screw her! Aria would never admit to anything...

Then again, a whole night... The redhead would be willing, would give herself over to Aria. And the only thing she had more experience with, other than fighting and scheming her way to what she wanted, was fucking. She could show the human the depths of lust she never dreamed of. Make Shepard beg for more.

No! That would mean the human won! She got her to admit it first! Doing it would only mean that it is Aria who's falling into Shepard's bed. The deal, my ass! That was a trick, a strategy. How did she not see it before? Aria swallowed. Did the human know how irritating this infatuation had gotten? Was it the reason for the first question she asked? How could she?

The pirate Queen ran her gloved hands over her crest and growled. This was going to be a problem.

**. . .**

Jack was walking along the dimly lit corridor. There were doors on each side at the same intervals. Many, many doors. Some metal, some wooden. All different colors and styles, but all the same rectangular shape. Her boots skidded on the dark, reflective floor. The biotic walked on reflectively looking on the doors on her right and left as if searching for something. Then her eyes widened and she stopped abruptly. The polished tiles of the floor did not agree with her – the woman had to spread and wave her arms to keep her balance. Regaining her footing Jack look around fervently. Just a minute ago she was doing something here, but now the was a confused, and more than a bit annoyed frown on her face.

“The fuck is this place?” said Jack loudly, her voice echoed in the empty corridor. “Whoever is doing this, you have no idea who you're messing with! I'm gonna pull your insides out and make a fucking Christmas tree out of it!”

No answer. Only the echo persisted. The crazed biotic growled and made it to the closest door on her right. She turned the knob and pulled, then pushed. Nothing happened. With an aggravated “Fuck!” Jack summoned her biotics and slammed the door with a warp. The blue energy exploded over the wooden frame showing it with sparks and... not leaving a scratch on it. The warp dissipated into tiny whips of black smoke and was gone. The woman looked in disbelief at the innocent wooden door that withstood her blast. Ok, fine, it was barely a quarter strength of what Jack _really_ could do, but still... A fucking wooden door?

Tattooed woman turned on her heels and ran to the door opposite – this one being metallic and requiring a handprint. It beeped angrily when she tried putting her palm on the scanner. Jack rushed to another door with the same negative result. Narrowing her eyes Jack stopped in the middle of the corridor. _Think, you dumbass, think! There's gotta be a way outta here!_ Out of corner of her eye Jack saw another door, it was somehow different from the others. She turned and walked cautiously towards it. It looked like an archway completely grown over by ivy. Yet it was not in any way normal ivy. In addition to the sharp, prickly thorns it bloomed rose buds. Dark red like old wine or blood, the whole doorway was covered with them. There were not knobs or any other apparent way to open the door. Except for one strange thing.

Right in the middle of the door at the height of the woman’s head there was a hook and what was hanging on that hook send a shiver crawling down the crazed biotic's spine. A leather collar. It was intricately made with straps of leather being cut and engraved in a curious pattern, small metallic knobs were fused into the leather all around the outside of the collar. It had a complex lock on the back and a V-shaped extension at the front that was supposed to lay between the collarbones. At the very end of the V there was a metallic ring gripped firmly by the leather.

Jack gulped. She know exactly what it all meant.

“I am not putting this shit on! You fucking hear me?!” screamed the biotic at the top of her lungs. The only answer was the echo. It rolled around cackling “me, me, me” in disturbed version of Jack's voice.

She looked at the other doors again. This was the only way out of this place. Crap! Jack could either take the rules of the game or sit here on her ass for all eternity. Muttering the worst possible curses under her breath the woman stretched her arm and took the collar off the hook. The leather was warm and enjoyable to touch. _“Fuck, stop it! Have you forgotten where it supposed to go?”_ berated herself Jack. Well, even if this was a trap, and it most surely was, whoever was waiting for her on the other side would regret putting this fucked up maze together! After she would be done with his, the fucker would wish he was never born to begin with!

With disgusting mask of disdain Jack put the collar on clicking the lock at the back of her neck. It was not at all unpleasant. The leather clung to the skin yet it left enough space to not bother her breathing or movement, the metal ring between her collarbones was smooth and cool where it lay on her skin. Still, the woman growled with anger at the ting around her neck her eyes fixed on the door. The rose ivy parted letting blinding light through the opened archway. Jack humped and marched into the light.

As her eyes readjusted to the rapid switch from dim lights of the corridor, the blinding white of the doorway and soft lighting in wherever she was now, she closed her eyelids, then blinked. It was a room. A rich room somewhere on Earth. In a fucking castle, no less! The old-timely rock walls were covered with draperies and tapestries, at least that's what Jack thought those ugly rugs were. The floor was covered with priceless rugs. There were like tables and a giant globe of Earth in the corner. Right in front of her there was an enormous four-poster king's bed draped with silk sheets and intricately woven blankets. On the right of the bed was a roaring fireplace – the only source of light in the room.

Jack swiftly turned her head searching for a way out. There were big oak double doors opposite the bed, obviously closed and locked. There was another door at the back of the bed, smaller and also locked. The windows next to it were secured with metal bars made in the form of playing cards' suits – clubs, diamonds, hearts and spades. Alright, that might have worked if Jack did not see the hundred yard drop outside the window right into the raging waterfall below.

The woman strode back to the middle of the room and faced the fireplace. She had to find a way to escape. The fire send heat waved over her skin, the shadows were dancing over her tattoos making the patterns on the naked body change with the light. Wait, what?! Jack growled and ran her hands over her slim torso. Her clothes were gone! _She was completely naked!_ Not that it bothered the former convict much, but she had several deadly surprises hidden in her clothes, all of witch would be a great help right about now. Suddenly her hands flew up to her throat. Dammit, you fucking piece of shit! To Jack's disappointment, she was not _completely_ naked. The collar was still there. Her fingers tugged at the ring in annoyance. This thing will make everything more complicated.

“I see you like your new accessory.” drawled the silky voice behind her back. Jack spun around balling her fists and sliding into the combat pose.

“You!” she hissed through clenched teeth.

The Cerberus slut was standing there with one of her disgusting smiles! She obviously entered through the smaller door. The aura of superiority was radiating form her, the light blue eyes sending that patronizing look at Jack as if she was a lost child!

“So what, Cheerleader, your Cerberus suit was not slutty enough? Moving fucking straight to stripper getup?”

“Oh, my dear little caged bird, this is for your benefit as well as mine. Such attire presents so many wonderful opportunities. And I am going to teach you, show them all to you.”

The brunette was wearing one of those slutty catsuits the asari strippers wore. But this one was different. Black, it accented every line and curve. They way it moved... like second skin. _Latex._ Tight and rubbery, glossy and clingy. There were other subtler differences as well. Like how she was not wearing gloves. The suit reached to her wrists, then split only covering her index and middle fingers. She was wearing high heels that shone with metallic reflections in the light of the fireplace. Those shoes were somehow fused with the rest of the suit, the only standing out part being the non latex piece of fabric that served as panties on this suit. The brunette shifted her weight on one hip hiding something behind her back. When Jack rose her eyes to her face she could see a satisfied smile on those lavender pink lips.

“The fuck you smiling about, you fucking whore?!” yelled the crazed biotic leaning forward.

“I'm just enjoining the view. Although, I am not sure if it's as much as you are. It is kind of cute how your breathing speeds up when you seen me. Or the way you have to lick your lips to keep your cool. _Adorable_.”

Jack growled and... lunged herself at the infuriating bitch! Her fists glowed, the dark energy was starting to envelop her whole torso when suddenly it whizzed out with a loud crackle. Jack slammed to the floor face first. She turned around arching and shuddering. She tried to summon another warp, a shockwave to wipe that confident smirk off that face! The collar buzzed, blue electrical impulses rolled over it jumping from one metallic nob to another and Jack thrashed on the floor. Her muscles convulsed on their own taking away Jack's ability to move. The pain was not bad, it was the realization that what she put on her neck was a biotic damper that made the tattooed woman scream in helpless rage.

When she came to breathless and feeling as if she had been battling a krogan battalion, the brunette was standing over her. The patronizing smile had not left her face, it only grew wider.

“Congratulations on discovering your current predicament. I would have though you have learned your lesson after all the previous times I have collared you.”

“Fuck off, bitch.” groaned Jack.

“Oh, I'm not sure that would work on me. You know the rules, little bird. And you know what I am going to do to you if you disappoint me.”

“Eat me, you fucking whore!”

“Oh, no-no-no. We can't have that. First things first. Call me by my name.”

“Dream on! I don't call Cerberus fuckers anything but what they are!”

“We'll see about that.” smiled the latex clad woman revealing what she was holding behind her back. It was a black glossy stick. Like a police baton. Her fingers flipped something on the handle and the black surface buzzed slightly. Without another word the brunette stabbed Jack with the blunt end of the stick below the ribs. It send a wave of electroshock through her body forcing the biotic to arch and growl. The pain and pleasure ripped through her senses, rattled her brain, punched the air out of her lungs.

“Are we ready to behave?” asked the brunette sweetly.

“Fuck yoooouuuuu, you worthless... fucking scum...” drawled Jack between heavy breaths.

The blunt end of the device now was sliding up and down her torso buzzing and vibrating, making her skin tinge and crawl. It encircled her left nipple stopping directly over it. The vibrations had intensified. Jack opened her mouth and hissed, her brown eyes were getting watery.

“One more time. What's my name?”

“Cheerleader, fucking daddy's girl!” snarled the crazed biotic.

The woman smiled and flipped her switch. Bold of electricity struck through Jack's chest rolling over her whole body again. It brought pain – familiar, exhilarating, filling her up with proof that she was still alive. However, with the pain came other sensations, the ones Jack did not want to feel, but could not run away from. Arousal, longing, the need for more, rougher, harder, more painful. Growling and trying to move away from the device Jack gripped at the harsh rug she was plastered on.

“Have you remembered my name, doll?” asked the sweet voice above.

“Xenophobic princess, h-how... how about that one?” breathed out Jack.

“Not even close, my dear. I suppose, you need more incentive.”

The blunt end of the device moved lower trailing the middle of her painted body. It swiped past her breasts and ribcage lowering to her abdomen. The stick traced the pattern around her naval making Jack moan against her will. The blunt end moved on buzzing over her crotch and finally descending upon the glistening pink folds. Jack hissed and growled, her toes curled, she tried to shut her thighs together, get up on her elbows, but another ripple of vibrations from the device caused strength to leave her muscles. Jack fell back and moaned out loud unable to control her throat.

She opened her eyes to see the brunette bending over her examining her face. There was satisfaction in the light blue eyes like Jack was doing something she was supposed to.

“What's my name?” asked the lavender pink lips.

“B-bitch... fuck.. Fucking Cerberus slut!”

“Are you sure? I'm not going to ask may more times.” drawled the brunette as the blunt end moved up and stopped firmly on the swollen clit. Jack arched and moaned through clenched teeth, she tried desperately to hold back, to not give the bitch the satisfaction of seeing her like that – needy, breathless and on the edge.

“Illusive... Man's per-personal... secre... secreta... Fuuuck!”

“You are not behaving very well, sweetheart. I have to change that, you know.”

The device withdrew for a moment letting the former convict relax. Jack was panting, clenching her fists and toes. Her eyes became bleary, the mascara was running on the sides of her eyes. She tried to use the minute's relief to gather her remaining strength, not give in to the torture. And then suddenly it was there again! The blunt end of the device was unceremoniously shoved up her pussy stretching it and forcing its way deeper. She coiled and cried out. The vibrations grew stronger, making her muscles clench, quiver.

“What's my name, doll?”

“Screw you! Fucking die already! I haaate you... slut, fucking whore.... Aaagh!”

The device moved. The brunette began to straight up fuck her with the tormenting device! Rough, fast thrusts. Jack pulled up, she got on her elbows and heels arching and trying to get away. The device crackled and send the electric shockwave into her very core! The cracking did not stop, device kept shocking her most sensitive flesh, burrow deeper with each thrust.

“What's my name?”

But the only things that could escape her mouth were unrelenting string of curses. Jack angled her body higher, she wriggled and groped for support. Two seconds later she was standing on her feet and hands arching backwards. The black haired bitch shoved the stick in, this time it reached the right spot sending shuddering waves up the painted body. Jack's arms and legs tensed up, she could feel her folds clenching at the stick inside. The walls around it were pricking and going a bit numb at the same time.

“What's my name, Jack?”

“Miraaaandaaaaaa!” screamed the crazed biotic feeling the overwhelming orgasm covering her, throwing her on the floor, making her convulse and shudder. Sweat and tears were rolling down her face. As the blunt end was removed from her pussy she shuddered again and coiled onto herself on the harsh rug almost whimpering torn between relief and hurt at the loss. She twitched when cool, damp cloth ran over her face removing sweat and tears and what was left of her makeup. Jack sighed and opened her eyes. The brunette was leaning over her with an approving smile, not pretentious or patronizing, but appreciative one!

“I fucking hate you.” breathed out the tattooed woman inciting Miranda to laugh lightly.

“I have heard that before. Get up. We are not finished.” said the brunette. Jack made to get up, leaning heavily on her hands before attempting to put her legs to use. The same voice stopped her mid-motion. “No. On your knees.”

Jack sighed and obeyed. She sat on her knees putting her hands on her lap and raising her head to look at the brunette. Miranda was standing in front of her with hands on her hips. The discarded baton was laying on the floor behind her glistening with wetness in the light of the fireplace. Jack let her eyes travel up the slender legs and waist, past the tantalizing decollete-window in the latex showing off the firm breasts, higher still to stop on Miranda's face. The woman was looking at her with appreciation, desire and sharp drop of something unfamiliar to Jack in those light blue eyes that send a shiver all over her skin. The burning need that seemed to have retreated after that release was immediately back stronger than ever. That something in intense gaze from above was seeping through her pores and burrowing deeper and deeper into her being. Jack's eyes widened, her mouth became dry when she realized what that something was. A claim. Claim of ownership. Those pools of icy water were telling the former convict that she belonged to their owner. But what at the same time terrified and exited the crazed biotic was that deep down she wanted to give in.

“Now that we have reestablished who I am, will you behave, my lovely bird?”

Jack swallowed, it was hard to speak. The realization that she was about to give herself over to the Cerberus slut of all people all over again despite all her resolve not to was like being clubbed over the head.

“I... What do you fucking want from me, Miranda?”

“See, was that so hard?” winked the brunette sliding closer. “All I want is simply some reciprocation. Did you like that orgasm I gave you, pet?”

“You bet your ass, I did!” Jack answered before she could stop herself. She grumbled and coughed trying to tear her eyes away from the perfect body stalking ever closer and failing miserably.

Miranda stopped one step away. She let her hands trail the hips enclosed in tight latex, then the abdomen crawling lower. Jack's mouth became watery, her body was determined to throw itself from one extreme to the other. The former convict watched wide-eyed as the hands slipped to the window in the latex formed at Miranda's crotch. The fingers gripped at the matte fabric tightly and... ripped it off! Jack swallowed hard. Sitting on her knees she had the perfect view of the precious spot on that perfect body. The pink folds were wet and glistening, sweet, swollen and reddened bud of Miranda's clit was picking out from under its hood. Just above it there was ever so thin strip of hair, barely perceivable from the distance, but still there and available for a close up. Jack clenched her jaw afraid that if she didn’t it would gape wide open at the sight. With a monstrous effort she tore her brown eyes away looking back up to Miranda's face.

Her eyes were met with a hungry, hardened expression. The brunette bit on her lower lip piercing her with an intense look filled with lust and wanting. For a second Jack felt like some kind of game animal to be killed, plucked, fried and devoured. Her muscles tensed up and yet somehow for some insane reason instead of feeling angry or frightened, she felt exited, smug, even proud! It was completely fucking idiotic! And yet she was glad that the brunette looked at her like that. With so much wanting, so much... acceptance. The bitch knew everything there was to know about Jack and still was illogically attracted to her!

“Jack, I want you to return the favor. You will do this for me, won't you? Or do I have to educate you some more?”

“What do you want me to do?” the brunette raised one of her perfect brows. “Alright-alright, what do you fucking want, _Miranda_?”

“Eat me.”

“The fuck do you mean... Ooo...” drawled the former convict. Her brown eyes darted down and she fidgeted on her spot. “You are asking a lot for just one favor, I don’t think one puny orgasm is enough to...”

“Now, Jack!” the steely voice interrupted the tattooed woman making her freeze.

The crazed biotic sighed and crawled one step forward. She angled her face drawing closer and closer. Miranda spread her legs a step wider and angled her hips forward. The glistening folds opened up for Jack showing her the tender pink flesh inside. She opened her mouth and closed it over Miranda's pussy. The taste of the woman filled her mouth immediately. Jack closed her eyes and sucked. She moved her lips from one side to the other sucking and swiping with her tongue. There was a firm hand at the back of her head angling it higher.

“Open your eyes, doll, I want you to look at me.”

Jack opened her eyes and let her gaze travel up. Brown and icy blue orbs locked together. Miranda's hand guided her mouth higher to close around the buzzing clit. Jack sucked at the swollen bud running her tongue over it in circular motions. The brunette parted her lips and moaned not breaking eye contact. She licked her lips and grinned at her trapped pray.

“You have no idea what a turn on it is to have your head buried between my thighs. Now, be a good girl and put your tongue to good use.”

This time holding her head with both hands Miranda guided Jack to her entrance. It was clear what she wanted. The tattooed woman opened her mouth wider and pushed her tongue inside. She wriggled it around flicking at the walls and tried to burrow it even deeper. Miranda moaned loudly. She grabbed her head harshly and rocked her hips forward. Jack had no control over the situation what so ever. The brunette was thrusting her head back and forth while grinding her pussy over her face. All Jack could do was try to angle her neck into the motions and work her tongue. The smell and taste of Miranda, the roughness of her thrust were driving her mad. She slid her tattooed arms between her own thighs. Her fingers found the swelling, burning point of her own clit and started working harshly in wide circular motions. Jack could feel the muscles around her tongue clenching, quivering faster and faster – the brunette was close. She was so close! Jack quickened her frantic stroking, her own clit ached at the rough treatment. For some reason Jack desperately wanted to come together with the vicious bitch that was fucking herself with her mouth!

The need exploded around. There was some weird loud buzzing like an enormous bee was flying around them. Red spilled all over. The room was being filled with blood at alarming rate! The fireplace roared and the fire was out engulfing everything in sight! The buzzing became rumbling, rumbling became hurricane. The castle crashed down all around them. Two woman were on a tiny patch of rocky ground in the middle of a raging storm! The waves clashed, rain poured down, red lighting flashes sliced the dark sky. Miranda was still holding her head tightly drinking her own pleasure seemingly not noticing the chaos. One huge wave rose above them at unimaginable height and crashed down.

Jack opened her eyes trying to figure out where she was. She jerked her head finding out that she was perched with her cheek on the surface of the desk. It got a bit sticky not wanting to tear off of the table. There were several datapads laying on the desk and another pile had fallen to the floor. The terminal screen was buzzing angrily and blinking with red. Jack shook her head slowly raising to sit more comfortably in her chair. Ugh! Her back was aching from sleeping in a very uncomfortable position. The instructor threw a weary look at the desk, there was something smeared where she was laying. Groaning Jack wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She was drooling in her sleep! And not only that... Her hand reached for the belt of her pants slipping in-between. Yup, she was wet! What the fuck was that?! Some screwed up sex dream! Some of it stemmed from reality, but the setting was all wrong!

There were no castle, no corridors with doors, it was just some hotel on Illium. None of it looked like that! Maybe it was her subconscious connecting the Cheerleader with what she was thinking rich people’s places looked like? Still, aside from some strange additions the scene was almost detail for detail reconstructed from memory. The Cheerleader fucked her several times on Illium and later on the Citadel... Jack could not admit it out loud, but she kept thinking about it. Kept wanting to repeat that against her own better judgment. She felt drawn to what the Cerberus bitch, or rather _former_ Cerberus bitch had done to her. It was so unlike what she had ever experienced. And Jack was no stranger to fucking!

Rape, multiple partners, orgy’s, aliens of all kinds and shapes, some fucked up toys and even machines; doing it with drugs, outside, inside, anywhere – the crazed biotic did all that and more. But the way the brunette made her feel... It was something different, unique. Jack growled in annoyance. She did not want to crawl back to the slut, former Cerberus or not! Why could she not get her out of her head?!

Jack ran her fingernails over the shaved portions of her head. That habit always managed to calm her down.

Her attention snapped back to the screen. What is this? Someone tripped the silent alarm. After becoming a teacher at the Grissom Academy Jack had personally upgraded all their security systems using the know-how she picked up over the years to the fullest. There was someone lurking in the corridors! Students and teachers had their chip ID's in the system, they would not have activated the triggers. No records of anyone visiting the station since last moth! This was not a malfunction, Jack would have seen it in the patterns. The school has been infiltrated!

Her tattooed fingers ran over the holographic keyboard. The images from the surveillance monitors switched in rapid succession on the screen. They the stopped. Emergency airlock in Section F. It was wide open and heavily armored troops were flooding in. They all wore white and gray armor with golden trimming and one very familiar insignia.

“Cerberus!” growled the instructor feeling red boiling rage raising in her chest, clouding her mind. She was already about to get off in a run to the Section, smash everything to pieces, let her hatred tear them all apart unrestricted by Shepard or anything anymore! Just about to when her eyes fell on the pile of datapads. Latest assignments. She was grading papers when she had fallen asleep.

“Shit!” The students. Her stupid, naive biotic pups. They would not stand a chance without her! Cerberus bastards would slaughter them all! Or what would be far worse... Abduct them to do to them what they did to her! No fucking way! Not her kids, not on her watch!

The tattooed woman got up flipping the chair she was sitting on, she sprinted out of the room at full speed. Jack knew it was not gonna work. It was a fucking space station! Shepard was right back on Purgatory. No way out and a whole lot of Cerberus troops. But she had to do something! Those were _her_ kids! She will not let them be touched by Cerberus as long as she drew breath. Witch was probably not longer than this day would last. Well, fuck it, not a bad way to go out – protecting something you believe in, better yet _someone_! A whole bunch of annoying, stupid, lazy and... innocent someones.

Sprinting through the silent halls Jack reflectively thought about her dream again. It shocked her to be thinking of it in this situation. So much so in fact, that she almost missed the right turn. How much of a horny fuck up could she be? Thinking of that bitch while Cerberus troops are on their way to kill her, kill her kids and, most likely, to blow up the station to boot! Will her last thoughts be of the brunette bitch, too? What did that woman do to her?!

“ _Shit, Miranda, I probably won't ever see you again... Well, fuck! And I almost convinced myself to find out what you did to me, you Cheerleader slut! Guess, it's just not in the cards.”_

Jack sped up internally praying against all reason and hope that she had enough time to get all of her pups sorted before the massacre starts for real.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit sex scene (f/f), futuristic magic strap-on, blowjob.
> 
> AN: Okay, admittedly it took me a long freaking time to update this story. Well, sorry, been busy and stuff. However, during that time I put out some other stuff that's kinda neat. If you're have liked Shepard/Liara sexy times in this story, check out The Benefits of Floating. It's quite a bit different from this story, but it's really hot and I'm quite proud of it. 
> 
> Also I have rewritten the summary for this story to reflect what it has become rather than what it had started as. I'm pretty sure this fic is going to go on until I don't have any more ideas, for certain all the way through ME3. Again, I apologize for my non-existent update schedule. There will be another chapter very soon as recompense. 
> 
> As for this chapter, it's basically just pure smut. More plot progression in the next few chapters.

The door hissed close and invisible fingers pressed the lock activating privacy mode. Something whooshed in the walls and they heard a loud beep from one of the terminals. The holographic symbol on the door changed its color from green to red. Now the room was completely soundproof and protected from monitoring equipment.

Two figures emerged from the cloak next to the door. One wearing a long soft white robe, the other – a rather revealing combo consisting of black panties and black tank top with a tiny white and red N7 logo below the right strap. Both women were bare feet wincing at the coolness of the floor and cradling bundles of their usual clothes under an arm. They moved with purpose through the main room to the bedroom ignoring the turning screens and buzzing data banks. Sliding past soft see-through curtains Kasumi huffed and deposited her bundle on the nearest chair with apparent annoyance. Unclasped cloaking devices followed suit. She turned to see the glint of mirth in the asari's blue eyes and slight curve of her lips. Liara wasn't hiding it anyway. The scientist placed her neatly folded coat next to the infiltrator suit and leaned closer to the brunette with a bright smile.

“And you call yourself the best thief in the galaxy?” Liara poked Kass in her side. “We almost got found out in the elevator! Getting stuck on things? Is that how you behave on missions?”

“Shut up! It's not my fault that Shep's shirt is too big! Plus I'm not wearing shoes and these mini-projectors are not even calibrated right! I'm not used to move around cloaked in this sort of getup!”

Liara stepped back and began inspecting the thief's outfit with exaggerated seriousness. It was true that Shepard's sleeveless top was too big for the petite japanese vixen. The redhead was a picture of mythical Norse Valkyrie - a comparison Liara found suiting. Each muscle on her towering body toned and precisely balanced. Not an ounce of muscle mass more or less than what Shepard wanted, every movement showing the restrained forcefulness and grace of the ultimate predator. Kass was almost complete opposite – slender, lean and incredibly athletic. Like some kind of elusive animal that will always just slip through your fingers and out of reach however hard you'd want to catch her.

But Liara already caught her, she was right there and what an enticing sight to behold she was! The shirt reached her high thigh, but it had ridden up on one side giving a tantalizing glimpse of the black stripe of her panties. There was a string protruding from the spot where Kass had gotten stuck on the side panel in the elevator. The long slim legs were completely revealed, not that Kasumi had been hiding her agile figure before in that skin tight infiltrator outfit. With the added contrast of the the dark material of the shirt and panties drawing attention to the deliciously milky skin of her legs. Pale curves and lines of her parted thighs, toned calves and bare feet on the metallic floor were magnificent.

The shirt in particular presented an enticing sight, too. It hung freely around her slim waist, but higher up it was revealing much more than it supposed to. The neckline situated lower than when Shepard wore it putting the dip between her supple breasts on full display. The straps had just enough space on her round shoulders threatening to slip off at any moment. And the aggravating tease of skin below the shoulder showing a bit of inc and just an inch of the curve of her breast! When the thief moved the shirt shifted revealing another inch. _Unf_. It wasn't fair at all!

Liara licked her lips and groaned internally feeling her body heating up. She could never resist that sly woman. Shepard and Miranda were always under her blue skin, as they themselves had put it, and could throw it on fire, but with Kasumi it was different. It wasn't just sexual and freeing like with her Mistress and Master. It was like she could touch something deep inside of Liara with nothing but a look, a word, a subtle movement of her shoulders. And that something would crave to connect with the raven haired human. Kasumi had left a piece of herself in Liara's mind and her soul ever since the first time they truly joined. The connection between them was strong and sharp and ready to ignite asari's passion at any moment.

Without another word Liara closed in eliminating the distance between them. Her hands landed on Kasumi's waist tracing her hips down to the firm muscles of her backside. Darkening blue eyes found the chocolate ones gleaming in the angled light. Kass' smile was full of mischief and she leaned in putting her hands above Liara's chest tickling her collarbones through the small opening in the robe. Before the scheming thief could do anything else her eyes widened and she let out a small yelp. Kasumi tilted her head like a dog and snickered at the second pinch of her ass cheek. The asari narrowed her eyes, her fingers traveled lower brushing past the strap from behind and dipping in to tease at the covered flesh. Kass was not giggling anymore. Her breathing sped up and as she let out a surprised hiss there was a tinge of pink to her round cheeks. 

“Haven’t you had some action in the shower with Shepard?”

“I did. I suppose it had only ignited my appetite.” Liara licked her lips in anticipation.

“I can relate…” drawled the raven haired vixen involuntary pressing her body closer.

Unfortunately, the blue skinned asari had other plans. She pulled her arms away and created a bit more space between them. Liara relocated her hands to fall on the round shoulders. Her fingers tangled between the open skin and the straps enjoying the contrast. Then she drew her fingers lower scraping at the cloth of the tank. Dragging her palms to the perky breasts Liara added more force feeling the hard pressure of the implants through the fabric. It was teasing and tantalizing to see and feel her lovers skin and yet denied direct contact. As her blue hands kept drifting lower, Kass became more and more breathless. So malleable underneath her touch. Liara gave her dazed lover a triumphant grin when her insisted fingers brushed over the tensing up abdomen. She could see it in the dark eyes, the need and earning for her. Even through the usually distracting gleam of the implants. That honest expression sent a quiver through the pit of her stomach and lower. It landed pleasantly between her thighs.

Liara surged forward pulling the other woman by the shirt and crushing their mouths together. It wasn't often that she was so forceful, so needy, and it only ever happened with Kass. Sliding her tongue in and relishing the little moans and sighs of the woman she was kissing and holding, Liara stumbled towards the bed. Pushing and pulling the dazed human along the asari broke of the kiss at the foot of her bed. With a satisfied smirk and narrowing eyes she grabbed Kasumi by her waist and threw her on the bed. The slender thief laughed in surprise bouncing lightly on the mattress. She shuffled back up leaning on her elbows. The borrowed shirt had ridden up showing off the not so modest underwear and the flexing stomach.

Liara bit her lower lip locking her eyes on her lover who was paying her the utmost attention – all the daze gone. The asari's hands traced her upper torso inching to the belt of her white robe. Pulling it free she dropped the robe to the floor watching in triumph as the slender woman on the bed twitched and shifted. As she crawled up onto the bed the fidgeting became more profound. Liara crept closer lowering her crest to the quivering skin of Kass' taut stomach. Her blue hands clasped around the tight hips. Fingers moved the hem of the shirt coaxing their way under the fabric, then hooked at the the panties on the sides.

“You won’t be needing those,” breathed out Liara in a deep, overflowing with sex voice.

In one sweeping motion she ripped the underwear along the pale legs and threw it to land somewhere on the floor behind her. She pushed her body in-between Kasumi's spreading legs pinning one of them between their bodies and moving her own knees apart for better balance. Liara leaned in for another slow kiss. One arm supporting her weight on the mattress near the human's shoulder, the other – teasing the abdominal muscles on its way lower, lower. Their lips were supposed to meet at the same time as Liara's fingers reached their destination.

Suddenly Kass wiggled from under her arms clasping at the long blue legs and flipping them both in a spectacular fashion true to her athletic ability. Their positions became reversed with Kasumi on top and Liara trapped underneath. The slender thief wasted no time straddling her lovers hips and pulling both of her hands up in a lock above her crest.

“No! You were the one doing all the work last night. Time to return the favor.”

Kass bend down lower to suck at the vulnerable crook of Liara's neck showering them both with a wave of straight black tresses. She sat back up a moment later admiring the faint purplish mark her lips had left on the blue skin. Instead of pushing down, being more assertive, the thief pulled Liara's hands back up towards her. The palms slid together and fingers intertwined locking in a secure, but tender hold.

“What was it about a gift Shepard had mentioned?” asked Kass, which surprised not only the asari beneath her but herself.

Liara averted her eyes. Then she looked up with one of her most seductive smiles. Something clicked in that blue head.

“If you're so curious it's in the second drawer from the top, there.“ blue arm moved with the pale one and her finger pointed at the nightstand besides the bed. ”You want to know, you get it yourself.”

Kasumi looked down at her lover for a while atempting to figure out what was happening in that head of hers, but she could not see anything behind Liara's eyes aside from sparks of lust and irony. She shrugged and let go of her swinging one slender leg over to the side. Kass got up and marched to the nightstand. She gave Liara another puzzled look before opening the drawer. There was an assortment of things inside, some of which Kasumi knew, some she used and some that had been used on her. However, that knowledge did not offer any help in this situation.

“The maroon box.” offered Liara.

There was a long maroon box laying in plain view. Kass took the item and spun it curiously in her hands.

“Open it.” prompted Liara again. There was a layer of sweetness to her voice. She did not move laying sprawled on the bed with her arms and legs spread wide. Yet she could not take her deep, intense gaze off the thief.

Kasumi opened the box and let out a gasp.

Inside the protective fabric lay a toy. The same kind of toy Shepard used on both of them countless times. Smaller curved internal head, pressure and sensation transmitting plate and the longer shaft of the top of the line cock toy. It was not particularly big, only about four inches long and of conservative thickness. One thing for sure: it wasn't colored blue, the same shade as Liara's skin, when it was bought.

“Someone changed the settings on this thing...” breathed out Kasumi still taken aback by the contents of the inconspicuous box.

“Shepard... She tuned it. It's supposed to be the best fit.”

“Humm?” Kass appeared confused, that did not really explain anything.

Liara sighed and propped herself on her elbows moving up to reset against the pillows in a half sitting position. She looked back at Kass with a mixture of excitement, arousal and... fear.

“It's meant to be used by me on you. That's it. No other way.”

“Um... Is it now? You never mentioned you wanted to try something like this...” still holding the box with slight trepidation Kass perched on the edge of the bed. “I mean, I'm not opposed or anything, but this seems a bit out of the blue.”

“What?” The strange expression pulled Liara out of her awkward contemplation of the toy.

“Just a figure of speech, love. Means something happened suddenly, though I can see how you can misinterpret that being, you know, _blue_.” Kasumi pointedly traced the expanses of gloriously naked blue form on the bed with her eyes.

“That was a terrible joke. I thought you were far more refined, Miss Goto.”

Light laughter found its way between them dispelling the awkwardness. Kass leaned closer to her lover placing a gentle hand on her hip. And Liara was grateful. Despite all the effort Shepard, Miranda and, more importantly, she had put in to break herself out of her shy shell, sometimes the anxious and timid archeologist bubbled to the surface and claimed the reigns of her demeanor. But only sometimes. She pursed her lips letting go of uneasiness that overcame her a moment ago. Kass seemed to be completely okay with whatever this was aside from being a bit startled at first. Liara felt her fear melting away to be firmly replaced by excitement, even giddiness.

“Shepard... Um, well, she wanted to try something new and that would require me to wear a... _This_. So she wanted for us to get used to it beforehand. That's what she meant earlier.”

“Whoa, Shep! Does she want to trade roles with you or something? Unexpected to say the least.”

“No, she was adamant about the purpose of this toy. It is only to be used with you. I have no doubt that she will want to see us use it, probably direct us, but... I think – I think she wanted us to have something special. Something to emphasize our bond even when we're with her. Maybe I'm just reading too much into it...”

“An exclusive toy, huh?” contemplated Kass. “Perhaps, you are right. Shep and Miri have those. The ones only for themselves. Anyway, I'm positive whatever Master has in store we will enjoy it immensely. But before that we should take this brand new device for a spin. Unless you don’t want to do it right now? 'Cause that’s fine with me.”

Liara swallowed glancing at the cock toy again. “No, I'm rather curious to try. I have been thinking about using it since Shepard set it up. There's just one minor problem...”

“Yes?” coaxed the thief gently.

“I've always been on the receiving end. I'm certain I can not be as assertive as Shepard or Mistress and... Well, since they are the only point of reference for me, I have no idea what to do...”

“Li, relax. Like I said, you have been wonderful last night, it's my turn to return the favor. Just let me take good care of you, okay?”

Not waiting for the answer Kasumi let the box lay on the bed and closed the distance between them. Her hands landed on Liara's shoulders and tattooed lips brushed against the light blue ones. Liara leaned into the reassuring presence soaking in the warmth and tender touch of those hands and lips, but in a split-second her arousal and attraction for Kass urged on a better response. Liara pulled her lover closer deepening the kiss. She filled it with passion and earning as much as she could. When they broke apart breathless and flushed, smiling at each other, she traced the little dimple in Kasumi's cheek with the pads of her fingers.

“Fine. You're in charge.”

“Good.” The thief coaxed the toy out of the box leaving it on the nightstand. She got up off the mattress and motioned Liara to do the same. When they both moved to the foot of the bed, Kass pulled her back. “Sit here and spread your legs. Try to find a comfortable position on the edge.”

Liara sat on the edge of the bed squirming a little until she was satisfied with her position. She moved her legs apart non too shy anymore about what was going to transpire. Rather she was beginning to feel the thrill raising in the pit of her stomach. Liara leaned back a bit on her stretched out arms. She surveyed the lithe thief kneeling between her legs with smug elegance. Kasumi smiled at her as her fingers slid along her crotch. Liara sucked in a hissing breath appreciating the copious amount of wetness that had been gathering there since they strolled through the door of her quarters. Kass' sly, curious finger wandered her folds, danced a moment at her opening and slipped inside with ease. It was gone as quickly as it appeared leaving the asari wanting for more.

“I see we won't have any problem with lubrication.” smirked the thief lowering the curved end of the toy towards the glistening folds of Liara's azure.

Kasumi pushed in it without any problem and Liara did not feel any different at first. The pleasant tug of stretching inner walls was familiar and expected. Not until the sensation transmitting plate connected with her clit and surrounding outer lips. One jolt and it fused together with her skin. The simulated heat and steady pumps of blood hit Liara right away. It was... Spectacular. Almost unbelievable even with all her knowledge as a scientist. Liara knew perfectly well that those were just neural impulses, a coded into the device response, but it felt so _real_. It felt like she truly had another appendage; one of her own flesh and blood, one that was swelling and twitching right before her eyes.

Liara was so preoccupied with her new and intense sensations that she almost missed the moment when a finger came in contact with her new addition. Kasumi traced a lone finger over the shaft watching the asari closely. From the bottom of the shaft all the way to the head and then around to go down on the other side. Liara felt a strain and more throbbing as the toy swelled further.

“How does it feel, love, to have you very own cock? Do you like it when I touch it?”

The blue eyes shot up to the deep brown ones gleaming with cybernetics. There was a mischievous grimace on that cute round face. Liara knew that look all too well. Kasumi was in her playful mood and not the innocent kind. What was it that Master called it? Yes, she was like that proverbial cat about to eat the equally proverbial canary. Liara had researched the human terms and luckily understood the metaphor. Kasumi would never be allowed to play this game with either their Master or Mistress for long. But Liara had an embarrassingly weak-spot for dirty talk and the little vixen knew it, too.

“Well, do you, Li? Would you like me to stroke your blue cock, use my hand or maybe swallow it and let you watch as I suck on it? Or would you rather just fuck me instead?”

“I... I think, I would like you to continue what you are doing right now... Ah... Please.”

Kasumi smirked closing her palm around the base of the shaft. She put the tender fingers of her other hand and rubbed at the head. Slowly, gingerly giving her only just a bit of pressure with the pads of her fingertips. Liara drew another breaking breath and her abdominal muscles flexed. Kasumi's head tilted when she spoke.

“Li, I want you to say it.”

“W-What?” Liara found herself out of breath, she could feel sweat forming on her skin. The new sensations were affecting her faster and stronger than she ever would expect.

“I want you to say _'cock'_. I want you to tell me what would you like me to do with your cock.”

“I... It's not...”

“Say it. Tell me. Order me. I'm fucking burning up here! Show me how turned on _you_ are at the mere thought of having me worshiping your delicious pound of flesh.”

“Pound of.. what? I don't...”

“Nevermind that. Just say it.”

Liara licked her lips. She knew there was no bargaining with Kass when she got like that. The sly woman would coax it tout of her anyway. In truth, Liara loved surrendering to that part of herself. Just as much as she loved being prodded open, forced to come face to face with her needy, wanting, desperate side.

“C-cock.” she breather out feeling the sweetness of the word rolling around in her mouth. Liara was not the only one enjoying it seeing how Kass shuddered in her kneeling position.

“More.” Kasumi nudged, her tone somewhere between a plea and demand.

“Cock. My cock.” Liara gulped closing her eyes for a second. When she opened them again, they were swirling with black flakes. Arousal gripped at her throat and practically vibrated through her new cock. Thinking of the toy in that way has caused another wave of lust to cover Liara whole. She groaned her next words in a husky, hardly recognizable voice. “Kass, I want you to stroke my cock... I want you to lick it, I want you to suck it and I-I want to... feel it sliding in your mouth. And after we both get a t-taste of that...” she paused looking straight into the gleaming eyes. “...I want you to fuck me.”

Kasumi did not utter a sound. Her eyes were darkening, even the glow of cybernetics could not hide how dilated her pupils were. Her cheeks flushed violent pink – the same color that was spreading down her throat. Letting out a rattling breath Kass leaned in low and placed a kiss at the base. To the point where her palm was resting before. She suckled at the spot there for a short moment before starting to lick the blue surface of the toy. Clever tongue caressed the underside languidly inching higher and higher. Liara sighed and moaned watching the raven haired head with reverence.

Kass teased her way up and down caressing the length with her tongue only. Then her fingers sneaked around the base and moved up with slow precision. The moisture her clever tongue had left was just enough to let her close her hand tighter around the cock and begin to stroke the full length. Kasumi savored how her lover's chest rose, how the blue hands clenched to grab onto the sheets. From her place perched between Liara's legs she had the full view of how Liara's lower lip began to tremble. And Liara knew that, sensed that watchful eye. It was all so new and sharply exhilarating, arousal and excitement heating up her body more and more. The whole world has tightened, coming together to just that new part of her body and the sweet attention Kasumi's fingers were giving it.

Kass gave the length another firm stroke before closing her fist firmly at the base. She lowered her lips to the head. Locking her gleaming eyes with her lover Kass gave her a mischievous smirk and pulled her tongue out. She flicked the head with the tip of her tongue once. Then twice. Again and again. Back and forth, from the sides, stopping to draw circles at the very top. Liara groaned in full feeling her lungs working extra hard to push small breaths in and out through her constricting throat. Her hands gripped tighter on the fistfuls of bedsheets.

Then teasing ceased. A peaceful, wanton sigh escaping the tattooed lips before they opened wide and Kass lowered her mouth over the throbbing cock. Liara wanted to throw her head back, wanted to squirm and arch and moan as loud as her dry mouth allowed, but she could not tear her eyes away from the shocking visual. She stared with trepidation as more and more of her length disappeared between those lips. She had seen Kasumi pleasuring both Shepard and Miranda in almost exact same ways, but this time it was her. It was _her_ feeling it. It was her watching the breathtaking thief closing those deep brwon eyes. It was her seeing from above how Kass threw herself into giving Liara pleasure.

Her mouth was warm and soft, the clever tongue caressed the underside as the cock was eased deeper. Kass was not teasing anymore. She picked up a steady rhythm alternating between sucking and swiping her tongue over the head, but not releasing it for one moment. All Liara could do was moan and whimper at the new, incredible sensations. She could feel the buzz of the meld growing at the back of her head. Her eyes were without a doubt almost completely black. The pressure building below her naval and at the base of her scull approached painful. Kasumi's head bobbed up and down taking as much of the shaft as she could.

Harder.

Deeper.

Faster.

With more intensity than Liara though her first time with that toy could be.

And all she could do was gasp and moan and squeeze her hands on the fistfuls of sheets until her knuckles grew purple.

The vixen increased her movements pushing the cock all the way to the back of her throat. The tattooed lips were closing at the base for a few seconds before she would pull up sucking on the whole length from the base to the swollen head. Then Kass would increase in speed sucking and teasing the cock. Up until she wanted to take it all in again. The pressure was becoming more than Liara could handle. She curled her toes and spread her legs wider barely registering her own reactions.

“Kass! This is too much! I need the meld!”

The thief immediately stopped. She drew her head up, swirled her tongue over the head one more time and released it with a wet pop. Kasumi looked back up at the panting asari with greedy eyes.

“Sorry, Li, I got lost in the moment. I'm sure you'd rather come inside me the first time we use this lovely accessory. And by inside I do not mean my mouth.”

Liara squirmed at the coarse words and sultry look the kneeling woman was giving her, her skin felt like it was on fire. That wicked smile never left Kasumi's face as she rose to her feet and moved closer. The lithe woman put one knee on the bed then swung her other leg over Liara straddling her. Kass pressed her body to Liara's upper body closing her palms below her jawline and pulling her up for a kiss. It was hard, open and Liara moaned into it at the thought of where that mouth and that tongue were just a minute ago. She could feet the hard metal of Kasumi's implants through the fabric of the top. Those implants dragged over her breasts until one pair of nipples flicked over the other. Liara broke the kiss, threw her head back and let out a strangled cry.

She could feel one hand slipping away from her shoulders, yet Kass did not give her enough time to wonder in the lust filled daze she was in, where that hand headed to. Slender fingers gripped at her cock angling it, leading it towards something. When the head of her cock met wet, swollen folds Liara jerked, she thought Kasumi's mouth was divine and still this feeling was beyond anything she could have imagined. Once again Kass teased the head of Liara's cock against her unsurprisingly drenched pussy before descending upon it in one sweeping downward motion.

Liara let go of the sheets snaking her arms around the slender thief and grasping at the shirt at her back. She pulled them flush against each other panting and moaning. She knew that tightness, knew the feeling of being completely surrounded by Kasumi, but normally it would be though her fingers or her tongue and... And Liara was stung with the sudden desire to taste her. Contradicting, fleeting thoughts were battling in her overstimulated mind, the strongest presence still being the need to meld.

There were several long moments when they panted in unison. Not even moving, just holding onto each other. The tip of Kass tongue traced the line of her jaw. Kasumi closed her mouth on the sweet spot where Liara's jaw connected to her neck at the same time as she started to move. She picked up a harsh rhythm rocking her hips and sliding up and down Liara's front. The tank top scraped at the blue skin. Liara growled at the injustice of it. She wanted to feel that delicate milky skin on hers, nothing was supposed to separate them!

Somehow they moved in perfect sync. Liara's hands slid down to grab Kass' taut ass while her lover let go of her shoulders. Kasumi had criss-crossed her arms over her abdomen to pull the shirt off over her head. The waterfall of raven tresses showered them both. Flicking her hair back Kasumi captured Liara's face with her palms and brought their lips together. She gave her a quick kiss, nibbled at the trembling lower lip. The moaned in a broken whisper words were all she needed to comply:

“Meld with me!”

Liara let her senses explode outward. The gentle, clever and ironic mind was so familiar, the warmth and undeniable rush of love and affection was even more so, but the sensory overload that covered them both was not. Felling at the same time the friction and tightness of Kasumi sliding over her cock and getting the reflective feedback from Kass of being filled and stretched was something Liara experienced before with her Master and Mistress, but not like _that_. The swapping of the roles, complete reversal of the situation was so deliciously new. New, thrilling, confusing and exiting. Yet, the steady stream of pure, hot joy from Kass was what flipped some kind of a switch inside of her.

Liara grabbed onto the woman above her and rocked into the motions. Pushing Kass down, meeting her thrusts, sending waves of her own climbing pleasure over the tether that connected their minds and bodies. Her hands were roaming the expanse of that soft, pale skin. Kasumi had hooked her ankles over her thighs and arched back and forth showing everything her athletic body was capable of. The pace of her riding was becoming frantic, desperate. Liara could feel the inner walls fluttering, clamping down on her cock. And that alone was enough for her to spiral towards the impending orgasm.

“ _I can tell you're getting closer, love...”_

The thought was Kasumi's, it caressed her delirious with pleasure mind. Liara was beyond the capability of forming coherent sentences in the meld. She was barely maintaining control over her movements as it was. Still, that mental touch caused her pelvis to rock, her hands tighten painfully on Kasumi's ass and the length of her cock to throb. The inner muscles surrounding it quivered in response. 

“ _Almost. Almost there. Come with me, love, please.”_

Liara's hands flew up along the slick with perspiration body to close on both of Kass' breasts. She kneaded the firm flesh, she tugged and teased. Her hands kept the tight grip on the mounds while Kasumi rode her. Guided more by instinct than any left over rational thought Liara descended upon a nipple sucking and flicking over it with her tongue. Kasumi buckled wildly above her letting out a joyous, rolling growl of pleasure.

“ _Oh, God, fuck, YES! I want to feel you come so badly! Give it to me! Please.”_

She let go of the nipple with a pop trailing an upward line between Kass' breasts with the flat of her tongue instead. Her body was moving on its own captured in the thralls of lust and the most exquisite taste of something new. Something that she would not consider within her usual comfort zone. Liara trailed her tongue higher, nibbled at the base of Kasumi's slender neck and... abruptly darted to the other nipple she neglected earlier. Her teeth closed over the hardened point. She pulled letting the trapped implant click against her teeth. Kasumi gasped at the sharp jolt of pain, only a smidgen, no more than a taste – a fraction of what she could handle, but that was not all.

She drove her hips lower practically impaling herself on Liara, earning to push all of her beloved inside. Liara shifted her weight a bit, reclined back and angled her hips. With the new position Kasumi had to shift forward. She followed Liara, leaned down just enough... that her clit grazed the smooth skin of Liara's crotch.

“ _LIARA!”_

That internal scream was enough to push them both over the edge. Entire length of Liara's cock throbbed violently and released into the gushing, quivering pussy. Kasumi tensed around her closing her legs and tightening her inner walls. The spasms were rippling over her, squeezing Liara, prolonging her own orgasm. They held onto each other gasping, moaning, whimpering. They could feel two thundering hearts, trying to spring out of their chests. The aftershocks dissipated with the last traces of the meld leaving them both drained of strength for the time being. Liara untangled her arms from their place around her lover and collapsed back on her bed. Her heart had managed to calm down a bit and she felt some coherence coming back to her brain, but her chest was still raising and falling at a faster pace. She gasped as Kasumi slid off her cock. The asari shivered when much cooler air of the room touched it. The velvety warm tightness of Kass was divine and she caught herself missing it already. There was a fleeting curious desire to take a look at the toy. See how it glistened covered with their combined wetness, but Liara was too tired to move. It was an odd thought though, yet under the circumstances she conceded to write it off to the new experience and natural curiosity that comes with it.

Kasumi landed with a soft thud next to her on the bed. She wrapped one arm around the blue middle supporting her head with the palm of the other. Out of the corner of her eye Liara could see that the slender thief was panting and sweaty just like her, but also glowing. Completely and utterly satisfied. She was sporting that cheeky smile again. Like one Kass usually would have when she won one of their bets. Or acquired some new exotic artifact for a gift to her lover of an archeologist. Former or not.

“How did that feel, love? I for one have enjoyed the test drive.”

“Different. Incredible. Exhausting.” The asari laughed under her breath that still came out slightly strangled.

“But? I sense a 'but' coming.” prodded the thief pressing tighter to her side as if to emphasize the point.

“I'm... I don't think this is my preference. I mean, if you want to we can do this from time to time. And I'd never say no to Shepard if she wants me to wear the toy, but... I think I still like to be on the receiving end more. And with you...”

“...it feels better without distractions.” finished Kass with a knowing little smile. “Yeah, I agree. Why do you think I never use my implants when it's just the two of us? Our tastes are more alike than you think, love. Perhaps, not all of them, not the extremes, but we both love to be filled and it seems selfish to deny you what I enjoy myself. I admit though, feeling you come inside of me... well, it fulfilled one of my fantasies.”

“You fantasized about me wearing a cock?”

“Yep.” confirmed the brunette with a shrug, but her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink. “And I loved every second of you stretching me, giving me what I wanted for a long time now. That being said, there is nothing better than when we get off with our fingers or tongues working in sync. Being able to share the pleasure of that through the meld... _that_ will always be what I love about our sex life the most.”

Suddenly Kasumi lost her nonchalance and buried her heating up face in the nook of Liara's shoulder. She stifled a groan and mumbled into the blue flesh.

“Just thought you should know that, Li.”

Liara sighed and beamed at how adorable Kass could be at times. She turned her head to breath in the odd, sharp aroma of Kasumi's hair, now all mixed up with the scent of their arousal. She breathed in and out feeling achingly at peace.

“I am so happy Shepard decided you should stay for the Summit. I know it's important to have you out in the filed, but I can't help it. It's always worse here without you, Kass.”

“I know.” There was a thoughtful pause, then the thief giggled with excitement. “So are you too tired to go another round? Come on, there are so many more things we can do with this present of Shepard's! If only just once in a while.”

The asari pursed her lips in contemplation, but the change in her breathing betrayed her. With a deep sigh she pulled Kasumi to lay atop of her and smiled at her lover.

“I suppose, I have an opening in my schedule for an hour or two. Care to elaborate on those _'things'_ you mentioned?”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm especially fond of this chapter. Miranda will always be my favorite girl. No matter how much I love all the other characters, she'll always be the one. I really enjoyed putting in a ton of callbacks to the first chapter. The next chapter will have to wait a bit longer since I will be focusing more on finishing one of my Legend of Korra stories and the LoK / ME Crossover. Oh, also that next chapter will feature a lot more action and violence rather than sexy times. Jack and Cerberus is that kind of a combination. In any case, enjoy this one and let me know what you thought!

The buzzing had been burrowing itself into her temples with unwavering persistence. She glanced back at one of the retrofitting teams finishing welding the Cerberus logo on top of the panel next to the main entrance to the bridge. Behind it was a hidden compartment with weapons and surveillance equipment, but more importantly a small capsule outfitted with life support. The compartment was hidden by multitude of layers of security hardware – completely undetectable unless you knew what you were looking for. Twenty four such compartments were installed throughout every deck of the cruiser.

It was “liberated” from Cerberus only a week ago. The third cruiser they managed to “acquire”, adding it to already substantial resources that had been gathered by Team Echo. Each one had been piloted here to be hidden in the wide net of abandoned-looking helium-3 orbital refineries. This base of operations had been established almost two years ago. The now deceased Yagh had been planning to use this little corner of the Krogan DMZ as a staging area since the Nith system had been completely ignored by krogan Clans or the Council Demilitarization Enforcement Mission. He ordered to clear the system of orbiting stations around the ice-giant Vard from the wide array of trespassers – the criminals, outcasts and mercenaries were swiftly eliminated. The former Broker used his network to spread a rumor of the space above the blue giant being unstable and dangerous. It has worked: barely anyone had tried to re-use the facilities since then.

The woman in white and black catsuit returned to the output numbers glowing in blue on the Combat Status Display taking up a large space in the middle of the bridge. She bend lower and ran a hand through the mane of gorgeous black hair swiping the grown out locks onto her back. The patterns in the data eluded her time and again. Maybe it was because she had been cooped up in this not very well supplied with freshly recycled air room for hours on end, maybe it was because the welding and hammering noise had finally gotten to her or maybe, just maybe the perfect Ms. Lawson had began to crack under pressure.

Miranda straightened up and moved away from the glowing lights of the holo-projectors. She leaned against the secondary pilot console next to the enormous, half the room wide front observation window. On the other side were several re-purposed fuel-refining stations and the ever present oval of the ice-giant. Hiding behind the cover of the illusory wreckage were seven more spaceships – four frigates, two more cruisers and a transport ship.

Long fingers pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to distance herself from the noise, the retrofit schedule, maintenance logs for the small fleet, mission reports and the whole bloody mess of this war. More than anything she wished to be very far away from here on a very different ship. Miranda closed her eyes. She could almost hear the gentle hum of the engines, hiss of the elevator doors, the rattling in the kitchen and music in the med bay. She could almost see the brightly lit corridors, the gentle glow of the galaxy map and the view from her window in the XO office.

“ _Oh, get a hold of yourself, Lawson!”_ she thought angrily. There was no time for reminisce or wishful thinking. They all had a job to do, including her. Her leather clad hands massaged gently at the temples trying to chase away the annoying thoughts.

“Officer Blackstar?” the reverberating sound had made her rise one flawless brow.

“Feron, for the last time, you can call me Miranda. The personnel had been subjected to full measure of security checks, I have personally ensured everything had been done properly. Our identities are in no danger for the moment.”

The tall brunette paused internally going through the security arrangements for this operation she designed and oversaw. All the agents, workers and crew members had been put through the wringer. Their background had been inspected under the cyber equivalent of a microscope. They had been interrogated by the secret group of asari confessors. It was Shepard's idea, actually. Even though the asari had a reputation for training the best commandos, they surprisingly never used their mind-reading capabilities for interrogation. Espionage, subversion and sabotage – sure, but those were all hush-hush black ops or mercenary wet squads.

Shepard had suggested using the melding of the minds as a lie detector. It didn't need to be really invasive. Most of the agents volunteered anyway. They were asked questions during a shallow meld with the interrogating asari and even if they wanted to lie or if they did not, all the thoughts were as clear as an open book. That technique allowed them among other quite useful things to incorporate a lot of Cerberus defectors into the organization without fear of sleeper agents. Though to be honest, the defectors had to endure much deeper scans than proven agents. Even so, the net of camouflaged facilities above the helium giant was one of the few places where Shadow Broker agents could not worry about compromising their identity.

“Furthermore, there are not many people at our level and considering what you had to go through to get here it would be insulting to keep up formalities between us.”

The drell smiled wearily. He had been her second-in-command on this project and managed to earn not only her respect – which had been already earned once she seen him with her own eyes chained up on the Shadow Broker ship – but also her trust, not an easy thing to achieve.

“I got the report that they had finished with the last frigate. We now have six completely mission ready ships available.”

“Good. That increases our chances from 'insane' to 'ill-advised'.”

Miranda turned back towards the view of the cosmos and hugged herself below the chest.

“M-Miranda...” Feron paused, he was obviously not completely comfortable calling her by the first name yet. “I can take over the daily duties if you'd like to take some personal time.”

“I am quite capable of seeing my job through to the end. Thank you.” That sounded more brisk and way colder than Miranda intended.

“You don’t have to tell me that, boss. But I have my orders and if you don't take next eight hours off I'll have to relieve you for said eight hours.”

“What?” she spun on her heels facing the drell. “What orders? Who did you get them from?”

“The Shadow Broker red priority channel.” he actually had the nerve to smile!

Miranda was prepared to do something dreadful, but the indignation had left the brunette as soon as she heard those words. _“Red priority.”_ Blue priority had been Liara, white and black priorities – Miranda herself. _Shepard._ The rest of the organization were under the impression that colors were there only for compartmentalization and the source for all the orders coming to them had been one and the same. There were three exceptions to that rule, only three high ranked agents that knew the truth, three among hundreds. Aside from Kasumi, Feron and Zaeed all members of the organization believed Miranda to be a defector from Cerberus, and were non the wiser about either Liara or Shepards connection to the mysterious Shadow Broker persona holding the galaxy's darkest secrets at its fingertips.

“ _Red priority”_ , repeated Miranda in her mind. It was Shepard who had given orders to Feron to keep an eye on her. Miranda was here on her own without the comfort of the others. Kass had visited on the assignments twice over last three months, she had not seen Liara since they dealt with the Cerberus assault on Hagalaz. And Shepard... Over six months of almost no contact. They had exchanged calls after Commander had gotten onto the Normandy, but still that was not enough.

“ _Jane. Even if you could not be here yourself you still find a way to worry over me?”_

The usually cold and formal operative could not help but feel a singe of happiness crawling up her chest. A small smile appeared on her lips without Miranda even realizing it.

“So... Do I have to relieve you, boss?” piped up Feron with that irritating grin on his amphibian face.

“No. I will take some time for R&R. If anything happens buzz my Omni-tool.”

She strolled to leave the noisy, stuffy bridge, but stopped having only made three steps. Turning around to face the drell she spelled out a warning with an absentminded interest. The same way a scientist would be talking about dissecting a fairly curious example of native fauna.

“I would assume not a whisper of this conversation could ever find its way to any other ears aside from ours. I would also assume you have an idea what might happen if such a whisper were to be heard, well, anywhere.”

She let a tense silence lay between them not exactly meeting his eyes, but noticing with satisfaction that the grin had vanished. Without another word she turned on her heels and proceeded to the exit. Her quarters on the cruiser had been completely refurbished to embody the quintessence of privacy. One quick lift ride and the noise and stiffness are left far away on the lower decks. Her quarters had a full functioning air recycling system. With a heavy sigh Miranda left the datapads on her desk and started peeling off her catsuit. The first order of business since she had been literally ordered to take a breather would be a shower.

The second hot streams of water connected with her skin, Miranda felt the tension slowly fading away. She placed her palms on the metal wall of the shower cabin letting the water flow over her body washing away the stress, fatigue and a tinge of frustration. For some reason Miranda could always relax in the shower. Ever since childhood taking a long shower always let her relax, clear her head and renew her resolve. It was like a little break when she could allow herself not think about anything. Just a few stolen moments free of the weight of responsibilities she always carried around on her shoulders.

Fifteen minutes later Miranda turned off the shower letting the warm air of the drying system take care of the moisture while massaging the balsam into her damp hair. It had grown since she left the Normandy. It will going to be a nice way to surprise Jane, whenever they will get a change to see each other, thought the brunette with a small smile running her fingers through the long onyx tresses. Having done that she turned her attention to her skin. She took dabs from lotion and creme bottles standing in strict arrangement on the shelf and rubbed them in. Trowing another satisfied look in the mirror at her much more relaxed features Miranda took a silk bathrobe off the hanger and wrapped herself in it.

She moved to take a seat at the desk in the corner of her quarters. There were several alerts blinking on the orange screen. Miranda quickly scrolled through most of the messages on her terminal. Nothing interesting, just the usual reports, requisitions and progress data. She was already about to turn off the terminals and just go get some rest, when she noticed one of the last addresses on the list was different. Seemingly random sting of numbers and symbols had an unmistakable indicator. Unmistakable for Miranda. This message was originally split into six encrypted pieces, those pieces were send separately each being rerouted through twenty seven extranet hubs and subsequently bounced between five comm buoys before reaching communication array of this base. Six pieces were there in her terminal. The only terminal that could put them back together and decode the message.

Only one person could have send this message and only one person knew the passphrase to decode it.

Miranda lifted her fingers to the tactile keyboard noticing a slight tremble. She clenched her fists for a second then put in a long string of numbers, symbols and dots. The screen blinked red and exclaimed in synthetic voice:

“Authorization required. Please confirm the identity of the recipient.”

“Miranda Lawson. Apex Alpha Seven. Nothing is perfect.”

“Confirmation received. Decoding initiated.”

The screen turned back to orange now filled with running lines and filling bars. It blinked again at hundred percent a minute later and a new much larger screen appeared in front of the operative. It was a recording obviously made in the captain's cabin on the Normandy. Miranda could see the meticulously made bed, stacks of old-fashioned paper-back books on the shelf above the headboard, opened door to the armor locker. However, there was something far more important in the foreground.

“ _Jane...”_ she whispered feeling her breath getting caught up.

The freckled face on the screen gave her a crooked grin. Shepard was draped in a robe sitting at the smaller desk in her cabin. She was fiddling with a chess piece in her hands.

“Hey, babe. I know you are probably climbing the walls by now. I wish you could be here with me rather than overseeing some boring retrofit operation, but...”

Sheppard paused looking away from the camera. She raised her hand and ran it through her blazing red hair only messing it up more. It looked as if it was recently washed and had not had time to dry. The scarlet locks stayed up pointing in different directions. There was an irritable taste in her posture, that impulsive gesture, the way she still fiddled with the chess piece. Miranda smiled to herself. It was endearing how she could make the fearless, ruthless, uncompromising Commander Shepard, the best fighter she ever seen, show her a softer, vulnerable side. Even being light years away.

The Commander heaved a heavy sigh and looked back at the camera again.

“I'm sorry, Miranda. I can list all the perfectly logical reasons why you're there. Why we need to do this. Everything we have talked about before. How the fate of the galaxy depends on us and all that jazz. All of it would be true. But honestly... Waking up in that bed without you by my side had been probably the hardest thing I had to deal with for months. I really miss you a lot, more than I could have imagined.”

Shepard paused looking intently into the camera and not seeing it. Miranda felt like Jane was looking right at her. For a moment she forgot it was just a recording. As soon as Miranda caught herself looking back with the intensity mirroring Shepard's, the redhead smiled the same uneven grin.

“There's been someone else missing you, too. Our little one has been really good taking care of me while you are gone. So I thought we'd show you just how much. There's another file attached to this message. I've edited it for all it's worth. Just little something to help you relax, babe.”

The redhead chuckled prompting Miranda to roll her eyes. Then Shepard suddenly changed to a completely serious manner.

“Now, we have found something worth an intervention. Apparently, the turians had planted a doomsday device on Tuchanka after the Krogan Rebellions ended. As our luck usually goes, Cerberus somehow learned about the bomb and they have send an expeditionary force to get it or to blow it, doesn’t matter, we can't let either scenario happen. It should not be more than two, maybe three frigates. What I want you to do is take one of our liberated ships and use it to either recover or destroy the bomb. Make it look like Cerberus was trying to plant it. There is a turian platoon on its way to the planet. The Primarch send his son to get the job done. I want you to be there first. Outplay both Cerberus and the turians. We need this alliance. However, I'd like to get the bomb as well, not to mention the data on the device. It would be such a powerful lever to put pressure on the Primarch if he ever becomes a problem! Miranda, you know how Cerberus operates better than anyone so planning and execution of this mission is up to you. You have four days before the platoon departs for Tuchanka. We are not sure when Cerberus will show up, but they will need at least three days to gather in the DMZ undetected. I willy try to keep a close eye on the Primarch in the mean time. Leave the docks to Feron and get this done. Liara will send you all the additional files you may need. She did an exemplary job on tracking all of this down. We ought to be very proud.”

Shepard stopped speaking. She averted her eves for a moment tormenting the chess piece in her hands. The redhead's brows lowered, the side of her cheek twitched. When she rose her eyes to the camera again there was a painful, yet determined look on her face.

“About Ori... Liara's search is still coming up empty. We've managed to confirm that your father has her. They were intercepted at the final check point. He has been moving her from location to location. Almost impossible to trace thanks to the Reaper activity. We will find her, though. Whatever it takes. We'll find your sister. We'll get Oriana back. I swear, we will! I'll see you...”

Shepard flinched as if what she was saying had made her physically ill.

“...when I see you. I love you, Miranda, with all my heart, don't you dare forget it!”

And with that fiercely determined frown on Shepard's face the video stopped.

Miranda sat there in the dimly lit room, the only source of light coming form the orange glow of the screens and lamps near her bad. It was good to get a vid from Jane, incredible even, but the joy and excitement she felt the second she saw the unique encryption signature of Shepard’s message had been replaced by longing and worry. The brunette slumped down in her chair running her hands through the strands of still damp hair. Everything was so messed up... Miranda knew her father would never hurt Oriana – she was all he had left, but being unable to rescue her had weighted heavily on the normally stoic operative. Being away from Jane, the others and the desperation of this war...

_No._ Miranda straightened herself standing up abruptly. She clenched her fists and summoned a wave of biotic energy. The blue light gathered around her body energizing and exhilarating as always.

“We. Will. Win.” she said out loud in a booming voice full of absolute conviction.

Letting the biotics dissipate Miranda relaxed and looked down at the blinking light on her terminal. Right, the other file. The operative had a pretty good idea what was on it. She bit on her lower lip with a twinkle in her eye. This forced downtime might turn out to be more fun than she expected. Her long fingers ran over the keyboard transferring the file to voice control and moving it to the other set of projectors around her bed.

Miranda proceeded to remove the blanket off the large double bed. She rearranged the pillows against the headboard and ran her hands over the white silk sheets. The brunette untied the belt and let the robe slide off her shoulders. The unnecessary garment was thrown on the chair she was sitting on a moment ago. The woman climbed on her bad reclining against the pillows and facing several vertical holo-screens that appeared at the other end if it. Her hands ran along the curves of her waist in anticipation of what she was about to witness. She could feel her skin heating up already, the irregularity in her breath, the way her heart began to beat faster. Miranda traced her lavender pink lips with the end of her tongue. Shifting around slightly she gave the order to the terminal, her voice coming out lower, silkier than before.

“Play.”

The screens came to life immediately. She could immediately recognize her own quarters on the Normandy. Yet something was different. _Liara._ Miranda wrinkled her nose in bemusement at the memory. The blue skinned asari had actually asked for permission to take up residence in her old XO office after the whole mess on Hagalaz. Not only was she determined to help with the Reaper threat however she could, but she took on the task of taking care of Jane of her own accord. Miranda could not help the raising wave of appreciation, trust and pride she felt towards their adorable little pet.

What was previously her bedroom had hardly changed – there was simply not enough space to make long lasting adjustments. There was still a wide bed in the middle, a small sofa and two nightstands. Liara added thin drapes to hang on the walls and the arch separating her office from the bedroom, but that was all. Honestly, the operative did not care much for her old quarters. Most of the time during the mounts right before and after the assault on the Collector base she had been sleeping up in the captain’s cabin anyways.

Though those reflective thoughts has blazed through her mind, they were pushed out in a second as the video focused on the two figures standing at the foot of the bed. Both naked, both breathing heavily, both covered with a sheen of sweat. The blue skinned asari was kneeling with her back to both cameras. But the figure towering over that kneeling form made Miranda squirm on the bed, her skin was thrown into hot tingling waves immediately. 

_Jane._ The Spectre was standing with her legs spread wide looking down on the asari with anticipation. Her muscles rolled under the freckled skin, the web of epidermal cybernetic scarring glowing warm orange. The sight of her broad shoulders, the way she put her fists on her hips accenting the lines of the strong, trained muscles on her arms and abdomen, the way her breasts were moving up and down in sync with the heavy breathing. _Breathtaking_. Miranda's light blue eyes were glued to the screen, she could not look away even if she wanted to. The heat in her stomach started to intensify the moment she lay eyes on the redhead, her Jane. Something familiar clenched in her lower abdomen sending shivers up her torso.

The next thing she saw on the screen had made her eyes widen and forced the brunette to swallow in an attempt to coax some moisture into the suddenly dry mouth. The asari kneeling between the muscular freckled legs slid a cock toy in with a trained movement of blue fingers. Jane had lowered her hand and gave the device that now seemed a seamless part of her body a firm stroke. The body laying on the bed watching shuddered. Miranda loved the sight of Jane being in her ultimate domination mode taking their lovely pets, repeatedly throwing them over the edge. Watching her doing that was... Intoxicating. Like the allure of an incredibly dangerous animal. You know that it is wild and ferocious, and yet you can't help but feel drawn to its primal power.

“ _I think, we'll skip a stage and go straight to business. Your mouth must be sore enough from all of that hard work earlier and I still want to hear you scream. Get in position before I throw you into a wall.”_

That voice! Rough, demanding, exulting power and ownership above all. It made Miranda's insides squirm in searing pleasure, the anticipation rolling over her skin like very real teeth and claws. Her Jane was going to ravish the supple, delicious blue flesh! Bend the willing, wanting slave to her iron will, leave her breathless and exhausted.

Her light blue eyes watched as Liara, their little lamb, positioned herself at the contraption mounted into the wall holding onto it. Her legs were spread wide, she obviously welcomed the violent ride she was about to experience. Miranda could see the blue eyes of the asari darting to the camera and felt a singe of ownership and sharp attraction. Liara knew perfectly well who would be watching, she wanted to show what she was worth to her Mistress. Miranda let her tongue slowly run over her lavender pink lips.

And then they were off! With a vicious tempo the unforgiving ride took off straight away. The light blue eyes watched as her Jane was gripping at the blue hips tightly picking up the speed and roughness of her thrusts. The wide expanse of the muscled, perfectly sculpted back was quickly covered with another layer of sweat, drops slowly running down glistening in the light. Miranda bit on her lower lip. It was magnificent! The torrent, living hurricane of power and lust, that inextinguishable firestorm that the redhead would become every time she really wanted to own one of their concubines, use their flesh, bend their spirit, engulf them in her presence! The brunette missed that sight, longed to have actually been there in person, to see the scene with her own eyes and not on the video screens.

Unable to keep her rising, boiling like a wave of magma need Miranda ran her fingernails over the soft skin of her shoulders, then brushing past collarbones lower to the swell of her breasts. She hissed as the hard edges of her nails caressed the already tensed flesh not so gently. A low moan escaped her lips as the fingers swiped over the hardened nipples, but she could not stop, the violent, primitive race happening in front of her demanded swifter actions.

Her masterful hands moved lower cupping a feel of the firm, large breasts for a moment before scraping their way past the ribcage. The brunette ran her palms over her abdomen, the fingertips flowing the barely noticeable swell of her stomach. The brunette biotic's abdomen was not absolutely flat, yet the subtle raise around her naval was in perfect harmony with the rest of her body – her voluptuous figure fusing lines and curves into the tantalizing forms she was proud of. Engineered or not, Miranda loved her body and all the pleasures it could bring.

The fingers crawled lower separating to caress her spreading out thighs, they slipped over the skin on the outside then slowly got to the insides of her thighs still hovering, not moving towards the place where her need originated. Miranda wanted to prolong the anticipation, the sensation of being on the edge of touching herself. She used all her restraint to keep the fingers from diving in viciously to relieve her burning desire, but the longer she tried to prolong it, the more she watched on, the harder it was to resist.

The blue eyes of the asari in the mirror flashed and changed to black after the redhead had whispered something at her crest. The joining. Now Shepard was ravaging the asari's mind and the brunette's breathing hitched at the thought. Liara was moaning openly now, the sounds of harsh slaps of flesh on flesh and the trembling, filled up with pleasure to the brim voice of the broken asari filled the room. Jane's eyes were swirling with black, too. The redhead grinned to something in the meld, she gripped tighter at the round hips and thrust harder pushing her entire length into the sopping azure. Liara shuddered, her head bend backwards and she shouted _“Mistress!”_ as she came.

Blazing rush of lust came over the woman in bed like a bucket full of boiling water. Miranda felt her muscles twitch and her pussy released a gush of wetness. Her clit was already hard and swelling with barely contained need. However much she tried to restrain herself that overflowing with longing scream had hit her in the gut with hot, unrestrained desire to have the asari. Own her, feel her, make her come undone underneath her hands. The sincerity of the shout as Liara had her orgasm, undoubtedly with the image of her Mistress in her mind, made it so plain that the little lamb ached for her Mistress just as much as the Mistress craved her pet.

Watching Jane fill Liara's azure up and continue the brutal ride without a break finally got past what Miranda could bear. The fingers of her right hand ran down her abdomen lower and lower. They tangled in the meticulously maintained narrow trail of hair on her crotch while the other hand moved in the opposite direction. Her skin burned and she moaned through clenched teeth as she swiped at her swollen folds. Her pink flesh was soaking wet, brimming with lust. Looking at the madly moving figures on the screens Miranda teased her outer lips with skilled fingers. Her other hand was busy kneading the mound of her breast, then she pulled the heavy flesh in her palm up to where her lips were waiting parted and glistening with moisture. She closed her mouth around the nipple sucking on it, flicking it to harness with her tongue. When the teasing was not enough, she nibbled lightly at the nub, then released it with a wet pop. Miranda ran the flat of her tongue over the peak of her breast relishing the feeling of how hard her taut nipple was grazing against her tongue. Switching to the other breast she did it again letting a few shallow moans slip her lips.

The digits playing with her pussy were coated in shimmering wetness. Gathering more between her folds she moved her hand higher to draw shallow, wide circles around her clit. Her inner muscles fluttered and she knew she waited enough. She wanted more, needed more. The drenched fingers delved down to the clenching ring of her opening. Her left hand abandoned her breast to keep pressure of her clit. Miranda slipped inside and moaned at the intrusion, at finally receiving the stimulation she had denied herself for a long time. Two fingers were sliding back and forth getting just enough resistance from the clenching inner walls and the copious amount of wetness gushing around them. Seeing the heavy thrusts on the screen Miranda could not go slow, she did not wanted to. She put more pressure on her clit rubbing and circling the hard bud in sync with her other hand. Her fingers pumped faster, harder, every bit as viciously as the beautiful redhead beast was pumping into the asari pray.

“ _Oh, God, they are so stunning! Like a...”_ the thought was interrupted by another intense look Shepard had thrown directly at the camera. Liara on her part never closed her eyes, the swirling with black eyes were glued to the mirror, on the other side of which was another recorder.

Miranda could feel them watching her from the screens with as much wanting as she was from her position on the bed. Her hands went to work faster, giving more pressure, dragging her towards release without reprieve. It was almost the same as being there, letting Liara, their lovely little lamb, watch as her Mistress pleasured herself. And the Mistress staring with hunger at the display of primordial might from the love of her life right there – merely a few feet away! – as she took, claimed what was theirs, undeniably theirs to take! Locking with burning emerald eyes at the same time as contractions made them both cry out in pleasure, two voices immediately becoming three. It was almost the same. Almost.

Miranda worked herself with calculated efficiency, even if her fingers mirrored the untamed roughness on the screens, she was hovering at the brink of release in no time. The throbbing muscles clutched at her fingers when Miranda curled them and dragged the fingerprints hard against the front wall. The light blue orbs watched Shepard thrust deep into Liara's ass, grown in pleasure and come inside of her. Liara whimpered at the way the redhead owned her, claimed in every possible way and that little sob was what pushed her Mistress over the edge. Miranda convulsed and clamped shut coiling onto herself. Her hand got trapped between her legs as she rode her own hand in orgasmic bliss. The cry of pleasure was soundless, only a strangled gasp leaving her opened mouth. One more contraction and she rolled back on her back spreading wide on the sheets. She was panting, eyes closed and a smile playing over her lips.

Another strained cry followed by a sob coming from the screens shook Miranda out of her post-orgasmic daze. The session was not over. Shepard was pumping with just as much force holding one of Liara's legs up to get a better angle. Liara's whole body was shuddering from the thrusts, she had given in completely letting Shepard do whatever she wanted to her. And yet there was that unmistakable tremble of those blue lips, that purple flush over her neck and clavicle. They way Liara whimpered and moaned. She was overwhelmed, lost in the world of pure rapture, broken down to the most basic need – to come. Again and again and again.

The roaring desire spiked in the pit of Miranda's stomach. She had no less impressive amount of stamina than Shepard. One acceptable orgasm would not be enough, not when she could see the such a delicious show playing out just for her. Not when she still could feel the eyes full of hunger watching her from the screens. One pair of green orbs clouded by blackness and the need to conquer, claim and mark. And another pair of black on blue filled with surrender and ecstasy at being taken. Yet deep below the daze of lust there was a light in both pairs, a warm light of love and longing. For _her_.

That knowledge was like a drug, heating up her body and crawling over her skin. Miranda needed more, wanted more. More than even her skilled fingers could give.

She flipped on the bed reclining in a half-seated position. She spread her legs as far as they would go and summoned the energy that could get her what she desired. A blue crackling wave of biotics surrounded her body. It buzzed over her skin energizing and humming with power. The thin blue layer was everywhere at once. It vibrated every inch of her. Crawling and teasing every erogenous zone, every crevice and every curve. It kneaded her breasts and tweaked her nipples. It send vibrations over her soaked folds and pulled at her swollen clit. Such stimulation could not go on for long, not that Miranda wanted it to.

When the need rose to be almost unbearable, when she was aroused to the point of shaking, Miranda let the biotics flow into her hands. The rest of her body being given a merciful moment to relax, sagged back onto the pillows. Fingers of both hands surrounded by biotic gloves slid down her abdomen and over the inner sides of her thighs. The vibrations and little chocks enticed a few moans and gaps to leave her lips. They intermingled with the strangled cries and heavy grunts, the constant wet slapping of hips on hips from the screens.

Miranda cupped her pussy with both hands hissing at the searing pleasure the vibrations brought. She pulled her right hand away and concentrated on the ball of dark energy in her palm. It rippled and coiled up slimming and twisting. It formed a swirling cylinder with a blunt end. Miranda looked at the newly formed dildo and flexed her fingers. The shaft changed under her will. First it sprouted hard ridges and curved at the perfect angle, then it flattened and elongated more forming a fleshy tongue longer than any human could possess. It slithered like a snake when Miranda rotated her wrist inward.

Using one's biotics for pleasure required immense conscious control and years of practice with meticulous biotic manipulation. So that using such technique had become a habit sustainable at subconscious level. Miranda ran the tip of her tongue over her lips and then pulled her lower lip between her teeth. Along with the video before her, she could see a vision of Liara on one side of her and Kasumi on the other. Her hands were buried between the girls thighs and glowing blue. They were whirling and arching, unable to decide if they wanted to get away from intense pleasure of grind down towards it. Their Mistress kept them there for hours just at the precipice of being mad with need. And when she finally let them come they lost consciousness.

Miranda smiled with a corner of her mouth. She spread herself out with the fingers of one hand and moved in with the other hand. The wriggling biotic tendril found her clit and lashed over it causing the brunette to growl. She let the tip travel down her dripping folds to her entrance and delve in right away. It filled her to the brim swirling and rotating, pushing at the fluttering inner walls. The pressure and reach of the energy tongue were exquisite, but seeing the possessives on the screens, Miranda found herself lacking the patience for teasing. Her fingers flexed and the tendril retreated back a bit. It swelled, stretching her more. Biotics formed the same dildo again – average in length, but wide and ridged. Miranda exhaled at the pressure, she knew there was no need to let her body adjust. Her pussy was already overstimulated, incredibly wet and ready to take as much of the length as she needed. She spread her fingers wide and the biotic cock slid in, and then out. She sensed the velvet heat throb and give in to the intrusion that was getting faster, rougher.

The pressure of the biotics, the electric vibrations were causing her to buck into the movement. The stretch and burn made her walls pulse with more need. She spread her legs wider, spread her pussy more for the wonderful shaft of dark energy to penetrate her deeper.

She did not stop absorbing the video off the monitors. And with every detail Miranda consumed her thirst for more grew deeper. Her eyes traced the sculpted muscled on Jane's back. The sweat running down towards her waist. The swell of her ass and the way her hips continued thrusting. The long blue legs that there now dangling in the air. Shepard's strong, flexing with primal power arms gripping at the deliciously subdued hips of the asari. They way Liara moaned and cried. Her voice was a bit horse now, but coming without interruption. The way Jane hissed and growled. The obscene wet sounds when Shepard was driving herself in to the base and slapping full speed against Liara's ass. The shudder that would overcome Liara's body at the apex of another deep, harsh thrust.

Miranda was hovering on the verge, she was prolonging the pre-orgasmic tension with her will alone. The biotic cock was sliding in and out in an almost mechanical, steady motion. Deep and demanding. Yet Miranda was waiting for something. And then Shepard roared. She drove her cock in as deep as she could lifting Liara's backside higher and arching her back. Shepard bend her head back and went rigid pumping her last load into the exhausted, barely conscious asari. At the same time, as if waiting just for that, Miranda's wrist flexed causing the dildo to curve and press had against her front wall on the outward motion. The fingers of her other hand went to her clit almost slapping at the engorged bud.

Shepard's roar and Liara's feeble whimpers were added to the sharp cry that left Miranda's throat. Her hips buckled hard and as the wave of one fantastic orgasm covered her, the biotics disappeared. It a trained motion as soon as her control waned Miranda's fingers dove inside replacing the dark energy. She clamped down on them clutching hard as the convulsions spread. Her whole body shook as she slid down the pillows.

Miranda eyes – still unfocused in the clutches of her release – lingered on the screen as Shepard had removed the toy and carefully put Liara on the bed. They were talking about something, but she could not make it out beyond the thudding of blood in her ears. Jane was leaning over their precious pet, she pocked Liara on the nose and then the video faded to black.

The gorgeous body on the bed was warm and relaxed yet not tired at all. Miranda spread out on the satin sheets stretching like a lazy, but thoroughly satisfied cat. There was no denying that this had been indeed a pleasurable distraction from the building stress of, well, everything. She felt like at least some of the tension and weight had lifted off of her. Her light blue eyes hooded with afterglow glanced towards the fading out screens. A slow, wicked smile pulled at her lips showing off the whitens framed by lavender pink, swollen from biting too hard on flesh.

Why stop with one blissful viewing? She had eight hours of apparently required R&R. And that video could be so easily put on a constant loop... With a resolute smile growing wider Miranda reactivated the projectors and settled to be more comfortable against the pillows. She dragged the finger pads of her free had over the silky skin on her stomach. The other hand gripped tighter at the headboard above her head.

The scene on the screens started to play again. She watched with glazing over eyes as Liara nestled between Shepard's legs pushing the toy with her skilled fingers where it belonged. Miranda reached for her glistening sex not willing to wait like before. Her fingers slipped inside prompting the full lips to part. The brunette inhaled deeply and let out a scream not worrying about anything in the world.

 

 


End file.
